hey arnold 3
by kkenner
Summary: helga, pheobe,lila,nadine and rhonda are 5 regular girls or are they. they were until bridget turns them into hot butt kicking spies for a taste for action. See how the girls go threw being new spies without getting caught by there old friends while starting 8th grade.


Hey Arnold the Movie 3 Spy Dream

Chapter 1

It was a typical night at Hillwood. The sounds of sirens of emergency vehicles, the rattle of the elevated train line and streetcars zooming by were all added into the gritty ambiance of the urban atmosphere. Even unusually late at this hour many streets in the city were still hustling and bustling with human activity and most shops were still open even.

A strike contrast however near at one particular area at the docks, since it was abandoned for nearly 50 years ago at the end of the Second World War. It was a wonder why the City Council still weren't bothered by it. No soul was there, as the buildings were devoid of human life, but strangely it didn't show any sign of decay at all. Could it be that someone actually occupied one of the buildings there?

How goes in Sector 17?" a young adult female asked.

Quiet as a tomb." Another young adult female answered, as she watches the monitor screens.

"Bridget," yet another young adult female called as she lowered her headphones down, "our informant Monkey man is on line three." She informed.

Bridget: "Patch him through Kate." Bridget ordered.

"Yes, milady," and she did so.

"Bridget?" a distorted, static noise called her.

"Yes, Monkey man," Bridget said. Dissatisfied by the unwanted noise, she turned her head to a person near the receiver booth. "Boost the frequency a bit, Candice." She ordered.

"As you wish, milady." She answered, and proceeded to do so.

The voice finally became crystal clear. "Bridget? Bridge, are you there?"

"We can hear you loud and clear, Monkey man. What can we do for you?" Bridget asked.

"I don't know…" he said with a trail of panic, "I've been following these two suspicious characters for two hours now… M-Monkey man… and they're like stopping at the back of a bank at the corner of Magistrate and Elk… and I have a bad feeling about it… Monkey man… I'm going to need some backup, incase anything happens."

"Affirmative. " She answered back as she puts on a communicator on her head, "attention Agent Natasha and Agent Sarah, your assistance is greatly needed in Sector 39."

"That's a confirmative." Agent Natasha replied on the other side of the line, and Bridget nodded, "continue as ordered, meet our informant Monkey man there, over and out." She then put the communicator on the cradle, walking away from it as she tried to find a chair to sit because she was too tired after been working for sixteen hours non-stop. Luckily, there was one unoccupied near the coffee maker and she quickly went to it. She then took a mug from the table and poured a cup for herself. As she looked at the warm cup of coffee, she sighed depressively, because she had agreed to a decision that she didn't want to do.

"Feeling down in the dumps today, Bridget?" her friend asked as she jolted something down on the clipboard.

"Yeah…just a few more weeks until I get decommissioned, Jessie. I really don't want to do it… I really don't… I don't want to leave this fine organization…" she paused for a while. "But what can I do? It's inevitable. I'm sure going to miss being a secret agent and all…" She said dejectedly.

"Hey, chill, don't be sad…" Jessie comforted as she placed a hand on Bridget's shoulder, "all of us will get decommissioned sooner or later. Come on, it's hard for us too you know. Without your guidance and leadership, this organization would've fallen apart years ago."

Bridget smiled weakly, "Oh come on Jessie, I'm not the only person who's doing all the work around here. All of you are doing a wonderful job too."

"We all do." Jessie said with a smile, and Bridget responded with a smile too. "Say, regarding the standard procedure, have you selected fresh new recruits for the organization?" Jessie asked, trying to focus on her job this time.

"Potentials' information should arrive any minute now. I asked Aisha and Michelle a week ago to hack into every middle school database in town to find any possible new recruits."

"Hack? Don't you have any more professional and _legal_ way to obtain the files?"

"Well, while I do admit it's a little unethical, but the City Council had granted special rights to us to do anything if we were to acquire new recruits."

"Really?" she said in disbelief, "since when the City Council acknowledged the existence of our little secret organization here?"

"Apparently Mayor Dixie was one of the organization's first members." With that little bit of information Jessie lowered a half of her eyebrow in complete bafflement.

Jessie shook her head, "Girl, you have got to be kidding me." She said in utter doubt.

"Yeah, that's what everybody said when they first heard it." Bridget replied with a half-smile as she took a sip from her coffee.

_"Oww, hot…"_

"Milady, potentials' information is up and ready." Somebody informed.

"Ah, finally." Bridget said in relief. "Patch it to the big screen, Wren." She ordered as she got up from her seat. "Could you excuse me for a moment, Jessie?" Jessie nodded, and walked away from her.

"With pleasure." Wren said, then did as ordered. The screen lit up with a picture of someone's face, her personal information like height, weight, age, race, hair color, her whereabouts and what school she attended. "Here's potential #1290 – Helga G. Pataki."

"Helga Pataki? Is she Olga Pataki's sister?" Bridget asked.

"Presumably. " Wren replied.

"Wow, talk about all-time twist of fate… is she just good as Olga?"

"She's a tough, street-smart girl with an attitude to boot. She once helped a boy named Arnold to save his neighborhood and found 2 missing peopleand a tribe in the jungle of San Lorenzo ."

"Ah, yeah… I remember that one." Bridget said as she snapped her fingers. "So she's the one who helped Arnold saved the neighborhood from Scheck… She'll make a great agent, heck, even replacing me as chief."

_"Even if it's a long shot, she could surpass Olga, one of the best agents we had…"_

Wren pushed the same button again, "here's potential #1291 – Rhonda W. Lloyd." Again the screen changed, revealing Rhonda's information. "A girl with a great fashion sense, persuasive, and most importantly, rich. "

"Heh, she'd be a great relief for our cash-strapped organization. Next."

"#1292 – Phoebe Heyerdahl. Has the book smarts, intelligent, diligent, has fencing skills, but unfortunately, lacks physical strength. "

"Never mind, we can train her for that. Next one ."

"Potential #1293 - Lila Sawyer . She's chic, smart, and surprisingly tough, despite her sweet behavior."

"Hmm…"

"And finally, potential #1294 –Nadine Henderson. She's very knowledgeable about nature, so she'll be a great asset to us if we ever have to do missions at the outskirts of the city."

"I see, but how come all of them are in the same middle school? Didn't Michelle program the algorithms to search and analyze for a potential from every school in the city?" Bridget said as she took another sip from the coffee.

"She did," Wren replied. "But they kept coming back with the same results. All these five girls _are_ the city's best of the best."

"Interesting. " Bridget said. "I want Agent Farah to get a hold of Phoebe, Agent Natalie for Nadine, Agent Cady for Lila, and Agent Elaine for Rhonda. And I want every one of the potentials to be here tomorrow after schools out."

"Affirmative .Wren said. " But what about Helga?"

"She's mine." Bridget promptly said, cracking her knuckles. "I'll be reeling her in."

Thus the reason why the abandoned buildings at the docks weren't so abandoned. It was retrofitted, upgraded and converted into a secret organization's main base of operations

_At school, couple of weeks ago…_

"And it has been told that if, and ONLY if the leader step down from her post," Gerald told the tale animatedly in his best Jesse Jackson impersonation, (his approach of telling legends had changed when he was middle school), "one will take her place as the new leader, and five will join in and will become as one of them – as agents. And so goes the secret spy organization, unique only to this very city, and non others anywhere else in this great land." And with that, Gerald closed his urban legend tale with a bow, followed by a round of applause from the crowd who were listening to him.

"That was great Gerald I'm mean the keeper of legends … as he smiled, where'd you've get it from this time? Said Arnold

'Thanks Arnold I got it from fuzzy slippers Don't ask how cause I don't know how he just knows.

"Heh, the same old Gerald…" Rhonda chuckled in incredulity.

"I don't know Rhonda," Nadine replied, "His urban legends always end up being real in the end. And I believe this particular one will end up just as same as all of his other tales."

"Oh come on Nadine. Those are just coincidence. What are you hearing just now are legends and ' stories and I seriously doubt that any of it is true. I mean, c'mon? Women only secret spy organization? Hey, I'm all for woman's rights and all but don't you think that's a little too much?"

"Well, whether it's real or not, Gerald made it sound ever so very convincing." Lila intervened, and the two girls nodded in agreement.

"Hey Gerald," someone in the crowd called him. "You expect us to believe all this?" I mean crimany what do you take us for Idiots! it was Helga.

"Girl, Fuzzy Slippers. tells no lies." Gerald replied back.

"You want to know what I think about your story ? I think you made it up, just like everything else that comes out from your mouth." And with that crude remark, it drew some chuckles from the crowd. "Yo Gerald, she's attacking your credibility! You're not just going to sit around and shut up, are ya?" someone shouted in the crowd.

Gerald lets just ignore her ok said Arnold

"Fine "Gerald thought." I'm not expecting you to believe it, Helga. I'm just here to tell the tale as the keeper of the tales that will pass down to kid generation to kid generation." He then continued and replied to her like a true raconteur.

"Although I am skeptical of the story, I feel that the legend is very entertaining and informative nonetheless, as usual coming from Gerald of course," Phoebe shared her view.

"Why, thank you, Phoebe. It's nice to know that I have a fan." Gerald said with a warm voice. Phoebe blushed at the remark.

_After school, today…_

Phoebe was in the bus, on her way to home. And because the decathlons were a month away, she took the opportunity to grab her books and study. "Let see… The Code of Hammurabi contains 282 articles of laws written on stones and placed at public places." Phoebe read, to pass time. _"Oh dear, the academic decathlon competition is going to be hard…"_

The bus stopped, and a new batch of passengers came in. One of them was a young female adult with dark skin and thick black hair, and since the seat next to Phoebe was empty, she took a seat next to her.

"Studying?" she asked.

Phoebe was slightly startled. "What? Oh, yes. I need to study trivia and facts for my academic decathlon."

"Ah, the decathlons… It brings a lot of memories let me tell you that. My team used to be the statewide champion, you know."

"Really?" she said. "Which state?"

"Well, this state of course."

"In what year did your team won the decathlon?"

"Some six, seven years ago."

"My school has been winning the state decathlons for ten years in a row." Phoebe informed. "Somehow I have a feeling you're a former student in my school."

"Heh, maybe I am."

Come to think of it, you do look awfully familiar. I think saw your face on the 'Wall of Scholars' once…"

"That's probably me." She said with a smile. "Say, I'm doing a survey for the State Education Department, and I would love if you would partake in the survey and fill this questionaire form. Can you help me out, please?"

"Survey? In regards of what?"

"Oh, the usual student's stuff, like are you happy with the current hours, school laws - very basic stuff."

"Sure, I'll be happy to," Phoebe nodded. She then took her pen out and filled the forms. On every question she contemplated carefully before she wrote it down. The stranger was impressed by her attentiveness. _"Hmm... she's right after all. What a smart cookie."_

"I think I'm done. Here you are." Phoebe said as she gave her the papers back.

"Thank you." She replied. "And here's my card just to prove that I'm for real." she said. "Oh, snap I think I'm nearing my stop. See you later," She waved at her as she got up from her seat and disembarked from the bus, and Phoebe waved back.

Phoebe watched her reached something from her handbag. It was a grappling hook. Phoebe was stunned, as it was something out of the ordinary. She aimed the grappling hook on the roof a building nearby and pulled the trigger. She saluted her, and reeled herself away, and finally she was gone from Phoebe's view.

"My goodness ,that is the most outlandish thing I've ever seen!" She said as she reached the card that the stranger gave to her earlier. She stared relentlessly at the card, but found nothing important (it was the State Edu Dept. address). She then flipped it over and found something interesting. And with that, she remembered the urban legend that Gerald told earlier, "Temping offer, miss. I will see what your organization has to offer.

" Lila was in a neighborhood supermarket running errands that her father had requested earlier. It was a usual routine for her: she was the one who bought the groceries, and it was up to her to cook dinner for herself and her father later. She didn't care much really, because she enjoyed cooking.

"Okay… let me see here… five packets of frozen pizza – various toppings, a packet of mushrooms, a whole chicken, and two cartons of milk," she read the list. As she was searching the freezer, a supermarket employee came to her so she could help Lila if she was in need of any assistance.

"Can I help you?" the employee asked.

"Oh yes, thank you. I'm searching for Papa John's frozen pizza; do you still have any stock left?"

"Papa John's? Sorry honey, we're out of stock."

"Well, that's okay. I'm sure there are other quality brands around."

"If I may make a suggestion: I recommend you should try out Shakily' s Pizza." The employee said. And then she searched for the pizza in the freezer and gave it to Lila.

"Why, thank you ever so much." Lila said.

"My pleasure. Now if you'd excuse me, I am needed in sector 42, nabbing crooks." She said.

_"Nabbing crooks?"_

The employee then pushed a button at the freezer, opening a trapdoor below her. As she chutes down the tubes that lead to nowhere, she shouted to her, "Make sure you read the card that I gave youuuuuu…" and the voice trailed of. The trapdoor closed back, but when Lila tried to push the same button again, it didn't respond. "What is she talking about? What card?"

She flipped the pizza box over, found the card, and read it.

"I suppose I could go there and have a look for a while… after I deliver the groceries back home."

After school, Rhonda was shopping for new clothes in an upscale, trendy mall in one of the classiest parts of the city - one of her usual hangouts. "No, no, no, no, no, no." she disagreed. "Those colors clash with each other, and they make me look ugly if I were wearing it. Go and pick something else, will you?" Rhonda ordered as she shook her head, and the attendee nodded and went away back into the stock room to find something that would satisfy Rhonda. _"These people know nothing of fashion…"_

"If I may suggest these to you, Miss…" out of nowhere, another employee came to her and recommended her some beautiful dress.

"Oh… such exquisite taste!" Rhonda replied delightfully. "If I may ask, where did you garner such taste for fashion?"

"I was in the What envoi Francis School of Design, Miss."

"Ah yes, the highly respected fashion school in France. What a wonderful choice! You have my full compliments."

"Thank you Miss. If you could excuse me for a while, I have something very important to attend to."

"Carry on." She said as she contemplated whether she should buy that beautiful attire. _"Hey, what's this?" _she spotted a card underneath the garment. It didn't look like a price tag to her, "it can't be for me... it could be hers…" she muttered under her breath. "Wait, miss! I think you dropped something!" she shouted at her.

"Just read it!" she replied as she fired a grappling hook outside from the window. With a wink, she swung herself outside. Rhonda threw the dress away and sprinted to the window, but she was already gone. Still dazed, she walked back to the bench she was sitting earlier and picked the card up and read it. "Fight crime? What is this? Does she think I'm that gullible?" she said in disbelief. _"But then again, she did have that grappling hook and the clichéd mysterious spy demeanor."_ And she read the card again, "Sorry… not interested." She said, and flipped the card over. On the other side, the card said: "You get to wear chic outfits!"

"Woo! I'm there!" _"So Gerald's legends does have some merits after all. We'll see if this so-called 'spy organization' have what it takes to have Rhonda Wellington Lloyd in their little club…"_ she thought with a smirk.

Nadine was in the local park to find some new insects to be added into her collection. She always wanted to follow into her father's footstep, to become an entomologist. She was at the largest oak tree on the highest hill in the park, searching for some new insects to add. "Hmm… this is a rare discovery. An _Oryctes Rhinoceros_ (Rhinoceros Beetle) living in this very park?" She wondered as she picked the creature up. "I thought your habitat was in the rainforests. You must've escaped from a pet shop or something. You poor thing…" she said as she gently petted the beetle.

"Excuse me… I know this is going to sound very silly, but by any chance have you seen a large beetle wondering about?" a female stranger asked her.

"I think I'm holding it right now." Nadine said as she showed her the beetle.

"Ah… thank you so much. Could you put her in this cage for me?" Nadine nodded. "Thank you." The stranger replied. "I'm an undergraduate at the local community college; my professor would kill me if I lose the little guy here. But thanks to you, I finally found it."

"How did the beetle got out?" Nadine asked her, as she looked at the insect.

"I was preparing to do an experiment when all of the sudden this bratty kid came by and kicked the cage. The beetle got out and - flew away."

"That sucks, kids nowadays have no appreciation for mother nature. Man, she's such a beautiful creature…" Nadine said amazement.

"She is, isn't she?" the stranger replied back. "Say, I want to show you my appreciation for finding my beetle, but I don't have anything on me right now – except for this card. So, if you happen in need of anything, just give me a call." She said as she gave Nadine the card.

_"Wait a minute; this card doesn't have her name or her number on it."_

"Hey, I think you gave me the wrong -" she stopped as she saw something that she couldn't believe her eyes. A hang glider shot out from the stranger's backpack. She then ran downhill to gain momentum, jumped up and instantly flew upwards into the sky. "If you're interested, come and visit us today!" she shouted from above. Still in disbelief, she looked at the card again. _"Heh… Gerald. Where did you get all those urban legends?"_

Helga trudged back home in complete irritation, muttering continuously string of words. She couldn't believe that the bus left her even after she ran after it and banged the side as a signal to ask the driver to stop. But the driver didn't stop, and because of that, she had to walk 6 blocks to just get home. _And_ because of that, she _really_ wanted something bad to happen to that driver. She stopped at her tracks when she saw the pedestrian light went red. She rolled her eyes, and without any choice she waited for it to turn green again. As she waited impatiently, someone approached her from behind.

"Beautiful day huh?" the stranger asked.

Helga looked at the person, and scoffed. "Yeah, right sister…" the stranger was wearing a typical female outfit for the autumn season, a backpack, and a pair of sunglasses.

"Sounds like somebody is feeling a little bit moody today." The stranger said jokingly.

"Look lady, I don't know what're your motives are but I had a bad day so don't try messing with Helga G Pataki!" she pointed at her as she scowled.

_"Hey, wait a minute… she looks awfully familiar…"_

"I can see that. Would you believe that I'm actually here to help you out, and offering you to have an experience of a lifetime?"

"Look, how many times do I have to tell you to leave-me-ALONE?" Helga exploded, uninterested at the offer. But the stranger still kept her cool. _"I have to admit, she's one feisty character."_

"Here's my card." The stranger offered her. In complete exasperation, Helga took the card, in hoping that if she took it, the stranger would leave her alone.

"Just give it a thought will you?" the stranger said with a smile.

"Whatever." She said as she put it inside her pocket, and the green light finally lit.

"Well, see you around sometimes. Gotta go!"

_"Finally!"_ Helga thought in relief.

The stranger then pushed a button on her belt, and out comes a pair of jetpacks from her bag. Helga widened her eyes in shock, speechless at the sight. The stranger then rocketed away from her. "If you're interested, visit us todaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy…" and the voice trailed off, and she was gone from Helga's sight.

Helga had her jaw dropped all the way to the floor, still in disbelief at what she just saw. Slowly, she took the card that the stranger gave to her earlier out from her pocket, and read it.

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**The Recruitments **_

_Are you an adventurous person? Do you like to fight crime, helping others and playing with high tech equipments?  
Then visit us today nearby the docks, at the abandoned warehouse in the Liberty District.  
Alone._

"Oh my Gosh… I cant believe it so Gerald _is_ right after all... but it has to be some trick made by Gerald I'll pass. It sounds too stupid for me." she said to herself as she threw the card into a trashcan and continued walking. But after a few steps, she stopped.

_"Then again, I am very curious about it... arrgghh... curse you Helga ol' girl... you're going to regret it..." _she argued with herself. She then walked over to the trash can and took the card out, and read the location.

At the other side of the city, an accident happened, involving a bus and a freight truck. Fortunately the passengers and the freight truck driver were okay, but same thing can't be said to the bus driver…

Although Helga was tired from all the walking, she kept going as she really wanted to know what was the fiasco with the jetpacks were all about, "I swear , if that girl is pulling any tricks on me I'll - Phoebe? What are you doing here?" Helga stumbled upon her at a junction nearby the docks.

"I was following this instruction that some stranger gave to me, Helga." She answered as she showed Helga the card.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to take anything from strangers?" Helga said jokingly, as she reaches for Phoebe's card, "Hey, it looks just as same as mine. Is the person who gave it to you a white girl with a long auburn hair?"

"Uh, no. She's an African-American female. I believe that she's in her early twenties, probably."

"This is getting weird. C'mon, let's just go. The sooner we know what all these junk is about, the better."

"I have to concur with you." Phoebe replied.

They then walked to the designated area. Upon arrival, they saw Rhonda, Nadine and Lila, looking just as quizzical and puzzled as them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Helga said snidely.

"And what are _you _doing here, Helga ?" Rhonda retorted. "Hey, Pheebes." she greeted warmly.

"Some weird girl gave me and Pheebs here some stupid card. What's your story?"

"The same as yours. Apparently, all of us received a poorly manufactured card from a bunch of crazy people."

"This is ever so weird." Lila said.

"_No,_ really, you think?" Helga said sarcastically.

"Hey, come on will you Helga? We're all in the same predicament here, and your snide and sarcastic remarks aren't going to help us!" Rhonda scolded her in an annoyed tone.

" I hate to admit it but you might be right , Princess!" Helga said and plus this dock give me the creeps. They all agreed it was a creepy place to be in especially in the dark. So we all agreed for now to stop arguing until we know what's going on said Phoebe they all said yes.

Now unless theirs a mall or something around here I'm outta here.

Cant stay in one place without a mall princess.

Hey what kind of pers on make a pr-

"I sometimes wonder how I still managed to become her best friend, Phoebe." Nadine sighed as she shook her head, which the sentiment was shared by Phoebe.

"Come on, standing around idly won't help us with anything. Let's go search around and find a clue to help us with this unexpected turn of events." Phoebe suggested, and Nadine nodded at it. With the two bitter rivals still arguing in the background, Phoebe and Nadine started to look around their surroundings to find a hint. Nadine inspected around the warehouse's wall, and finally found something. "Hey, Pheebs, come and take a look at this." Nadine said, referring to a large red button with the words 'Do not push! this means you!' on top of it.

"I don't know if you should touch that, Nadine." Phoebe said, being cautious.

"Ah, come on. What could happen?" Nadine said a smile, and pushed it. Suddenly, an alarm rung loudly and made all the girls stop at what they were doing. Then, unexpectedly all of them got shot high up high in the air, because they were all trapped in a net and they were reeled upwards.

"Okay, okay. My mistake. I shouldn't have pushed it." Nadine apologized to all of them, as they looked at her irritably.

"Now, how are we supposed to get out of here? Hey Princess, move your butt away from me!"

"Be Quiet, Helga! I'm already uncomfortable as it is!"

Suddenly, a door nearby was opened, revealing someone whom Helga had already known.

"I knew I remember you from somewhere! You're that girl that brought that VCR to Arnold, weren't you?" Helga accused her, which she was right. That person was wearing a tight blue leathered uniform, with her brunette hair untied.

She chose to ignore Helga's accusation. "Okay, so which one of you touched the button?" she asked.

" Nadine did They said in repulsion.

Ladies of Espionage Sisterhood

The door opened, and finally it gave the girls a first glimpse of the very active spy organization. For obvious security reasons, two other agents flanked the girls as they followed Bridget from behind. As they walked through the area, the guests scanned the place in awe, for they saw computer terminals, servers, maps hanging on the walls at a certain area of the place with some agents diligently charting and graphing them, telecommunication operators, strategy planners, a large plasma screen, and a coffee maker. Helga was the first to ask a question.

"So, Bridge – let me get this straight; this is the headquarters of your secret spy organization, isn't it?" she asked, but Bridget kept mum. "With the women running all over the place, you guys must be feeling _very_ lonely..." she added snidely with a smirk, followed by some snickers from the guests. They stopped at their tracks as they reached another door.

"Well, most of us aren't. Although we are busy sometimes, we do have the free time to spend with our significant others – boyfriends and all." Bridget denied as she slid a card on the reader next to the door. Lila was uneasy with the new surroundings, so she scanned around to make herself familiarize with the place. She saw an agent looking at her with flirting eyes, and gave Lila a wink and made a soft purring noise with her hand making a catlike gesture. Lila chuckled nervously at that and averted her eyes away. _"Oh, dear…"_

"What are you doing?" an agent asked to the agent who flirted with Lila earlier.

"Just having some fun, make the potentials freak out a little bit." she replied with a smirk.

"Access granted. Welcome Bridget." A monotonous computerized voice declared. The door opened and they went into a conference room. Inside the room there was a large meeting table, the kind that you see in most offices, a large screen with a slide projector positioned to it, and the city flag placed at the corner next to the screen. Bridget went forward to the front and sat at the middle chair. The two agents who escorted them earlier sat on either side next to her. "Please, take a seat." Bridget offered, and the girls took a seat at the remaining unoccupied chairs.

Bridget firmly placed her hands on the table, clasping them together as she broke the ice, "Ladies, first of all we would like to extend our gratitude for showing an interest to the Super Perplex Young womanorganization_,_ or as we here call it, SPY."

_"What is? SPY?" _Rhonda thought incredulously, as she lowered a half of her eyebrow.

Bridget continued, "We know that all of you have a lot of questions to ask, so by following our standard policy we let the potentials – i.e. you; to ask twenty questions on anything regarding about this organization. I will disregard any questions that don't have to do anything with SPY, so please choose wisely. And I mean it."

"**(1)**I'll start with the most obvious question: What is Super Perplex Young woman?" Phoebe inquired.

"SPY is a secret organization which goal is to make this city safe and protected from any harm and malicious behavior. We are also striving to make this city a crime-free place and to disrupt any ill-mannered organization from wrecking havoc in this city."

"Heh, good luck with the 'crime-free' stuff," Helga said snidely. "**(2)**Who started this organization, anyway?"

"The person who came up with starting this organization is Colleen; she started it during the early 60's."

"Wow, way back in the 60's…" Nadine said in amazement, "**(3)**Who is she?" she asked.

"She's one of the first five founding agents of this organization. SPY was her brainchild, so it's a no-brainer that she's the first elected chief of SPY. She's also the daughter of the CIA's head R&D (Research and Development) Department. Years ago her father suggested to the CIA directors that all of the R&D department should be relocated here, considering that this city is the least popular of all American metropolises – therefore, it was plausible since our nation's adversary may not have heard of this city and thus, the secrecy is assured. It was fine for a while, but due to some logistics problem, they had to abandon their office here in the early 70's, leaving some spy devices for us to tinker and to upgrade."

"**(4)**So you're saying that most of your equipments are from the CIA then?" Nadine asked again.

"That's correct, although they're the rejected ones. So that's where our team of technicians and electronics experts comes in handy. After the equipments come in, the team will look into it thoroughly, read the schematics, and make the final assertion whether the device is acceptable to make adjustments. Most of our new high tech equipments are our own ideas, though they were inspired from the old ones."

"**(5)**Not that I'm belittling your efforts or anything, but are the devices safe after the modifications work are done?" it was Rhonda's time to ask.

"We subjected them to the harshest test before we issued them to the agents. I can proudly say they are 100% safe."

"Five questions," the agent next to Bridget informed.

"**(6)**Aside from the high-tech equipments, are the agents being issued with high tech ray guns?" Helga asked.

"Unfortunately, no."

"Dang it." Helga muttered under her breath.

"**(7)**Can I get back to Colleen?" Lila asked. "Why did she want to start a secret spy organization, anyway?"

"It's a long story, but I'll make it short." Bridget replied as she looked at her watch. "When she was sixteen I think, she got mugged when she got out from a subway station. She changed considerably after that. She became more paranoid of her surroundings and constantly being in a state of alert, even when she was in the comfort of her home. Then she felt that it was high time that she has to do something about it. After the therapy, she felt that nobody should suffer the same ordeal as she did, so she secluded herself in her room, thinking about what she should do to make the streets safe from crime. She got the inspiration from his father, who used to be an agent before he got promoted, the feminist movement and also driven by her hatred of Communism during that time. So after she banded with a few of her friends at school and secured a place at the docks and some secondhand equipment, SPY finally became a realization."

"**(8)**And just how much has SPY contributed to the society?" Rhonda inquired.

"Official statistics said that street crime has been reduced significantly after the organization was founded."

"Sounds like you're kicking a lot of butt out at night." Helga snickered snidely.

"Well, it's because of _us _your butt is safe when you went out for a midnight stroll years ago." Bridget retorted coolly. "What, you think when you were a kid that the streets are perfectly safe even when you went out during the night? I remember the time when you, Phoebe, Nadine, Arnold and Gerald got out from that fancy French restaurant we managed to suppress a mugger, a drug addict and a snatcher from hurting all of you." Bridget informed with a nonchalant voice, but harsh. Nadine and Phoebe were shocked and got the willies when they heard that. Helga was just stunned and couldn't think of anything to say back at her. She regretted of ever saying that remark and had her head hung in embarrassment. The whole room went silent for a while.

"And… uh… we are all grateful for that," Rhonda said on behalf of them, trying to break the silence. "**(9)**Getting back to the Twenty Questions business, I am curious on how does this organization recruit their members. How do you guys do it?"

"Policy states that if a normal member is either going to retire or to get decommissioned, she has to find a person to replace her. As for a chief, like myself, is going to retire or to get decommissioned, she has to find five potential new recruits."

"**(10)**So what are you saying that you are retiring, aren't you?" Lila asked her.

Bridget didn't answer, but she gave her a weak, melancholic smile.

"Ten questions."

"**(11)**How does one get decommissioned?" Phoebe wondered.

"If an agent reached a certain age, or graduated from college or any institute of higher learning, or moving away from this city, she will get decommissioned."

"**(12)**And what age is that?" Nadine asked.

"24."

"**(13)**At what age does one get recruited?" Lila asked.

"Most of the time we either search for a 12 to sixteen year old."

"**(14)**I don't see any guys here at all. Is this organization open strictly only to woman?" Helga finally asked another question, decided to be serious this time around.

"Yes, you could say that. Although we do have some men who acted as our informants."

"**(15)**Informants? Who are these informants?" Phoebe asked her.

"They are the honorary agents, so to speak. We call them 'Big Brother' agents, based on the book _1984_."

"BIG BROTHER IS WATCHING YOU." The other girl next to Bridget added jokingly with a spooky voice and made ghastly hand gestures, which drew some glares and puzzlement look from the other girls inside the room.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She cowered, "bad joke at a bad time…"

Bridget shook her head and proceeded to elaborate the answer further, "Basically, they are just bunch of guys whom we made allies with. They are our eyes and ears. They are very reliable and can be trusted."

"**(16)**If I may ask, can I know some of them? It might be useful someday." Nadine intervened.

_"Ah… someone is showing a hint of interest in joining." _"We'll be glad to." Bridget said as she switches the slide projector on and turned the lights off. "I have the feeling that all of you know most of them." She added, as she pushed a button on the remote.

"Here's Informant Stoop Kid." A picture of Stoop Kid showed up on the screen, looking very handsome in his red doorman uniform (The abandoned tenement which he stayed was upgraded into a luxury apartment and he was offered a job as the doorman there).

"Stoop Kid? Crimany ." Helga blurted. "Who else? Monkey man?" she said snidely.

"Yes, Monkey man is one of our informants too." Bridget replied, and the screen showed a picture of Monkeyman running after an escaped monkey. The guests stared at the image incredulously.

Bridget pushed the same button again, "Here's Pigeon Man." It showed Pigeon Man at the park throwing birdseeds at a flock of pigeons.

_"How come all of their informants are crazy ?" _Helga wondered. "**(17)**Um… do you have 'normal' people as your informants?"

"We regard all of them are normal, but by considering _your_ definition of normal, we have to say Harvey." Bridget said, and the screen showed Harvey, the neighborhood mail carrier. "And Fuzzy Slippers." The slide showed a silhouette with a large question mark on it.

"Fuzzy Slippers? Isn't that Gerald's friend?" Phoebe inquired. Bridget nodded at it. And with that, she turned the lights on again. "You still have three questions left."

"**(18)**I'm having a hard time on this, why us? Out of hundreds of thousands of girls living in this city, how come we are the ones who got selected?" Phoebe inquired.

"Because all five of you are the city's best of the best. We have a computer that run searches for any good potentials judging by their intelligence, various skills and athletic abilities and have it sum it all up to produce the results. And each and every time the results comes out the same: you guys are the best of the best." The girls were taken aback when they listened to that. All of them thought the computer must've made some mistake or something when it selected them.

"**(19)**What can we expect in return assuming that we do accept your offer?" It was Rhonda's question.

"Respect, honor, appreciation and have your name written in the history books, or legends if you prefer."

Helga was in disbelief, "**(20)**What, no money? After all the hard work we've done and we don't get paid?"

"Fret not, Helga. If money is on your mind, the last couple of years the city council had contacted us that they are contemplating whether they should to pay us and provide us with supplies if we keep the job well done. I myself, disagree on the paying offer. And that ends our Twenty Questions Session ladies. So, what say you?"

The girls looked at each other in incredulity, didn't know what to reply to her, "Err… we're all overwhelmed and flattered by your offer Bridget, but I think it's hard for us to make a decision just abruptly. We need to have some time for us to think about it." Phoebe said, and every other guest except Helga nodded to agree with Phoebe.

"Take your time, girls. I was also in shock too when I was first offered this job."

"Thank you for understanding, Bridget. I just don't know, I feel that I will have a terrible time to juggle between the upkeep of my studies, my social life and the commitment to this organization should I accept this offer." Phoebe informed to all of them worriedly.

"Don't worry, Phoebe." Bridget said with an assuring voice. "If it's going to make you feel any better, I think I should tell you this: All of us turned out just fine, like Dr. Bliss…"

_"Dr. Bliss?"_ Helga thought with a glee. _"This gonna be interesting on the next therapy session when I bring the topic up."_

"…Officer Pudney, and Mayor Dixie."

"Mayor Dixie?" an agent next to Bridget said quizzically. "You've got to be kidding me."

Bridget sighed exasperatedly with a trail of irritation, "Ugh, YES. She used to be one of us. Why is it so difficult for you guys to accept it?"

Helga rolled her eyes at the quarrel, but then she got up from her chair, "Well, this has all been fun, but I for one have made my decision. I'm not going to join." She said as she spread her arm wide, and stormed away from the room with all the other girls look at her.

"Wait, Helga…" Bridget called as she extended her hand out, but Helga turned her head to her and said, "Forget it. Danger? Excitement? I crave not these things," as she walked away from them.

"Don't you want to be better than Olga?" Bridget asked, and Helga stopped abruptly at her tracks.

She turned back, looking at her with deadly eyes, "What about _Olga_?" Helga asked back with a harsh tone.

"She was one of our best agents, incredibly dedicated to her work and to this organization, _and _because of her coordination and leadership skills; she had nearly crippled our arch enemy's organization. Although the group didn't collapse entirely, but today, they are nothing more than a shadow of their former self." Bridget informed, and the guests said some words of praise about Olga.

"Not to mention she was my mentor." Bridget added.

_"Crimany,, why does her name keeps popping up everywhere I go?" _she screamed in her mind with her fists clenched. In pursuit of to prove herself to be better than her older sister, she finally cave in to Bridget's offer, although not hastily. "I'll think about it." She said softly in defeat.

"Good, if any of you is interested in joining our 'club', please come back same time tomorrow . Keep in mind that we are not forcing you to join. And please promise to us, _do not_ tell anybody about this."

The five of them walked away from the warehouse, still in shock and in disbelief on what just happened and at the offer that were given to them. They were each with their own thoughts, not making a word out of it. "Say guys," Lila said, breaking the silence, "I'm feeling ever so extremely stressed from all the things that just happened to us so… wanna go downtown and have some snack?" she suggested, and all the other girls nodded in agreement.

And after a few moments, a middle-aged waitress came to them and asked for their order.

After she handed them the menu, she asked them, "Can I get youse girls your order?" in her crusty old voice, with her hands holding a notepad and a ball pen, ready to write the orders down.

"Lunch Lady Doris?" Phoebe identified her quizzically.

"You know me?" the lady replied with half of her eyebrow down, "Come to think of it, youse girls are very familiar…" she said as she pointed her pen at them.

"We should be. Don't you recognize us? We go to PS 118." Phoebe informed her.

She gazed at her thoroughly with her eyes squinting, "Oh yeah…" she chimed, "now I remember! You're that farting girl, aren't ya?" she said jokingly, which made Phoebe very sad and drew hysterical laughers from Rhonda and Helga and soft giggles from Nadine and Lila.

_"Oh man… after all these years she still remembers that thing!"_ Helga thought as she laughed out laud, banging the table with her fist repeatedly.

Doris immediately apologized to her, "Aww, Phoebe honey, I'm sorry. We all had our worst days you know." She said as she hugged her from behind like a loveable grandmother, which made Phoebe smiled a little bit. "It's nice to see you all again girls." She said as she held Phoebe's shoulders and massaged them, "Yeah, despite my old age I can still remember your names. You're Helga, Nadine, Lila, Rhonda and this lovely lady here, Phoebe," she said their names correctly as she pointed at each individual. And the laugher finally died down. "And may I just say, all of you have grown up becoming very gorgeous looking ladies." She complimented, drawing some smiles from the girls.

"Thanks," Rhonda replied. "You don't look too shabby yourself. Say, is this like, your new job or something?" she inquired.

"Ah, nah… I'm still working for that old goat Wartz. I only work here after school is out. So, can I get anything from you girls? And uh, since I own some shares of this diner, the drinks, is on me."

"Thanks, Helga replied on the gang's behalf. "I'll have a soda – Pepsi, and a beef burger."

"A tuna sandwich and orange juice, please." Lila ordered.

"I'll just have whatever is on today's special." Nadine said.

It was Phoebe's time to say her order, "I'll just have a glass of warm water and some fries."

And finally, Rhonda, "Diet soda and potato salad – after all, I have to maintain my girlish figure.

Doris could just smile at them, as they reminded her of her long forgotten youth. "Okay, you girls just sit tight; your orders will come shortly." The girls then handed her the menus, and she walked off away to the counter.

"So, what do you guys think about the spy organization? Are you going to join?" Nadine asked to all of them, "I personally wouldn't mind joining it, seeing that I have no problems with it. But I do have to think about it more."

"I wouldn't mind joining it myself." Rhonda replied, "From the looks of it, their uniforms are sure nice looking with the sleek leather uniform and the beret…"

"Let me get this straight, the only sole reason that you're joining that organization so that you could wear their outfits!" Helga interjected.

"Aside from that, I do have some my _own_ personal reasons to join, Helga." "'What about you Helga I don't know yet ok.

Besides, I said I'll think about it, _not_ agreeing into joining it. Oh yeah, I'm sorry I laughed Pheebs. You have to admit, that was pretty funny."

"At my expense…" Phoebe muttered under her breath, but held no grudge on her. "I, on the other hand am contemplating about it. I'm not exactly sure, but if Bridget was truthful about all of the former members becoming successful, I might consider of joining it – she kind of convinced me, in an indirect sort of way." She said to all of them. "What about you, Lila? What is your answer in regards of joining SPY?"

"I'm 50-50 myself, I'll probably make my decision by the end of the day. But there is something that bothers me though; I'm ever so surprised that they didn't consider Sheena to join. I believe she has a lot of untapped potential, even more than us."

"Oh, please honey…" Rhonda sighed cynically. "Not to sound that I'm mocking her or anything, the girl is an extreme pacifist. She wouldn't join even if they handed it to her on a silver platter. 'Violence doesn't solve everything,' she said. Puh-leese..."

It had been several hours after the snack at the diner, and Helga was in her room nearly finishing writing her poetry learning how to control the hey Arnold crush over the years though he is still her friend . Her room had changed much since the fourth grade, it became tidy and maintenance of the room was frequent. The wallpaper was chipped and torn off, the door to her closet was jammed and neither she nor her father bothered to repair it, and because of that she had to move all her 'prized' possessions out her room. After she lobbied Big Bob and saved some of her own allowance money, she finally bought herself her very own laptop. She kept upon one pictures of Arnold conveniently stored in a folder and she adorned her wallpaper with a lovely picture of flowers in thier hometown that he gave to her, for some apparent reason. The laptop itself was her secondary, portable Arnold shrine.

Olga's secret past

Chapter 3

She never liked to Instant Message him anyway, so the only communication they had between them been either by email, or snail mail.

And sent the Arnold email, she went to her bed, threw herself onto it, and contemplated about Bridget's offer earlier today.

_Ollggaaaaaaaaa. How'd did she came into the picture? Why must I always be in her shadow? WHY must she make my life a living hard? Doesn't she realize that she's ruining my life as much as it is? What can I do to be better than her? Well, there's that stupid spy organization… but is it really worth it to join just to show that I'm better than her?_

She got up from her bed and made her way to Olga's room. The door to her room was unlocked and opened widely, and she was inside brushing her hair. Helga stopped at the doorway, leaning against it with her arms crossed as she looked at her with burning abhorrence.

"Hey Olga, a moment of your time?" Helga asked. A mental image played in her mind and her as a secret agent it wasn't possible she said - repeatedly.

"Why, sure baby sister," she replied as she still brushing her hair. "What's on your mind?" she still didn't budge her face from the mirror.

"What do you know about Bridget and SPY?" she asked demandingly.

Upon hearing that, Olga immediately halted brushing her hair, paused for a moment at her words, and threw the brush down. She quickly dashed to the door and pulled Helga in, as she then locked the door after looked on either side outside to make sure that the coast is clear. She then sprinted to the window, closed it up and pulled the curtains. Helga was puzzled at her sister's reaction. "Olga…? What are you –"

"Shh…" she shushed her off as she pulled her to her bed. They now both sat at the bed's corner, with Helga looking very baffled and Olga looking very cautious, "How come you know about it?" she said with a whispering voice.

"Uhh… why are you whispering?" she asked back with a quizzical tone.

"Keep your voice down…" Olga replied back, "just how did you got acquainted with them?"

"How should-"

"Shh…" she cut her back again, "I said, lower your voice."

And Helga finally lowered her voice, "How should I know? She's the one who came to me earlier today and asked if I wanted to join some creepy spy organization!" she explained with an annoyed tone with the last half of her sentence was being said louder.

"Shh…" Olga shushed her again, waving her hand as to say no to her, "didn't she already tell you that it's a standard procedure should they acquiring new recruits?" she asked.

"Well… _yeah_, she did." She replied. "But that's no reason to make me freaked out about it!"

"Every one of us experienced the same thing you did, Helga. It doesn't make you any more special than us."

"You still haven't answered my question, _Olga_…" Helga retorted back, reminding her question again.

"About that, well…" she said as she rubbed her neck, "Back I was a chief -"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she cut her off, "you used to the head honcho, you kicked butt, you nearly crippled some loser criminal organization, and Bridget used to be your apprentice…" she explained to her in a bored tone because she already knew the story. "Tell me something that I _don't_ know."

"Oh, so she did tell you then?"

"Not by much. She just said that you used to be her mentor, and that's it. By the way, she's the chief now."

"REALLY! I'm so proud of her…!" Olga chimed delightfully with her hands clasping together.

"Yeah, whatever. So what's the deal, anyway?" she asked, becoming impatient.

"Well, if you must know, baby sister-"

_Duh, that's why I'm here…_

"I got offered to join when I was no older than you, Helga. They thought that I had the potential to become one. So, after I agreed, they put me into training for a couple of weeks and after that gave me my first assignment."

"And you rose up to become the chief, _when_?" she asked again demandingly with a trail of cynicism.

"Seventeen. I became the deputy at sixteen."

"Whoa… that fast?" Helga asked skeptically.

"Why yes. I was the youngest chief ever." Whether she intended it or not, she didn't realize that she was bragging.

_Great… more reason to hate her._

"Oh. OH! I want to show you something!" Olga said joyfully, but still in a low voice. Helga felt that she was going to boast again. She then walked to her closet, rummaged through it and took a bag out from it. She walked back to the bed, opened the blue duffel bag and revealed to Helga her uniform, back when she was a chief and a regular member. The uniform distinguished each other by its color. Dark Blue means that it's for the Chief, whereas light blueish-magenta and a purple beret is for the regular member.

"Nice." Helga could only say. "What, you're giving me this as a hand-me-down present or something?"

"I would if you considered joining it. I think the uniform fits you perfectly."

So on the next day after school, the selected potentials were at the same not-so-abandoned warehouse, as they waited for Bridget to show up. They were unanimous, they wanted to join. Actually, there were only four people there, as one of them was missing – Helga was no where in sight.

"Told you she wouldn't come." Rhonda said with a smirk as she extended her hand at Nadine. "Cough it up."

"Snap," Nadine sighed under her breath. With utter disappointment and reluctance, she rummaged through her pocket and gave Rhonda her five dollars. Both of them earlier made a bet that whether Helga would come to join them or not . "Easy five bucks." Rhonda said joyfully as she put the money in her pocket. Phoebe looked at her feet in boredom with her hands in her pants' pockets as she nodded blankly at Lila with the occasional "M-hmm" and "I see," being said. Lila was droning something about her 'relationship' with Stinky.

Footsteps were heard approaching them and all the girls looked at the direction where the sound originated. Bridget emerged from the corner, alone without anyone else in sight. "Only four of you? Where's Helga?"

"Unfortunately, she is unwilling to join with us today." Phoebe replied back.

"Well, that's too bad. She would make a great agent." Bridget said disappointingly.

"Who said that I'm unwilling to be here?" a voice shot out behind them. They all turned back, and saw Helga. "Stupid bus left without me, _again_." she pointed behind with her thumb.

Nadine gazed at Rhonda with a smirk as she gestured her finger for her money. Rhonda rolled her eyes, and gave her five bucks back. "Ah tut-tut-tut. Where's _your_ five bucks?"

Bridget smiled broadly, "So you're in or not?"

"I'm in, alright. Just want to join this stupid organization so I could prove to the world that I'm better than that idiotic sister of mine." She explained her vendetta with an exasperated tone.

"Very well then. Ladies, and it's with a great pleasure I bid you welcome to our humble organization."

"Okay girls, here is your standard entry-level cadet uniform." Bridget said as she passes out the light violet colored uniform to them. The uniforms were folded evenly and wrapped in transparent plastic bag.

"Great… and _where_ are we supposed to change?" Rhonda asked her.

"Changing room's over there." She pointed at a door with a sticker sticking on it saying 'Toxic Waste Substances,' which was obviously the bathroom. A little joke made by a member who had a good sense of humor.

"Don't you guys have a real changing room or something? Or at least a locker room, instead of that cesspit?" Rhonda asked her back again.

"Yeesh, aren't you picky?" Bridget sighed with frustration.

"Hey, she's got a point!" Helga interjected with a smirk. Rhonda was ticked off at the comment.

Bridget continued, "Besides, there is no need of having a changing room, since all us are ready to perform our duties every time we step our foot on the streets. Even off-duty we keep on the alert. Understand?" And the girls nodded. "Now go change."

One by one, they stepped into the bathroom and change. And when each time somebody comes out, they commented to each other on how nice they look. Rhonda was the most pleased of them all. "Hmm…" she thought as she looked at herself, "Perfect fit, not too shabby, the color goes great with my complexion, not to mention cute, and I look great!"

"We designed them not for the fashion sense, Rhonda. Considerable attention was taken to design to uniform, like stealth, camouflage, comfort, heat resistance, et cetera."

"Say, how come we don't get the berets like those other girls?" Nadine pointed to the other members, who were wearing the same uniform as they do, but with berets on their heads.

"Like I said earlier, you girls are the entry-level member. You'll get the berets once you've completed your basic training and your apprenticeship with your mentors."

"Yeah, whatever." Helga intervened, "Okay, Princess here is happy with these clothes, we're all uniformed, and we're all ready. When do we kick some butt?"

"Not yet," Bridget informed with a chuckle. "You'll have to do a month's worth of basic training before we can let you out in the field. Follow me."

The girls followed Bridget to an elevator, where it would take them to the lower levels of the headquarters' complex. After the ten seconds elevator ride, they reached a very wide, open space underground complex that houses the training facilities that would rival any army boot camp in the nation. It had the standard obstacle course, a martial arts ring, a swimming pool to train the agents for an underwater simulation, a shooting range - not for guns, but to practice aiming their grappling hooks and other whatnots, and a stealth simulation arena. There were a few agents there practicing in that place. The new agents were impressed by the sheer magnitude of it.

"I must say that I am absolutely impressed by this facility." Phoebe said with awe as she and the rest of them walked out from the elevator.

"You guys have a pretty kick butt place despite having such limited funds." Helga complimented with a sarcastic tone to Bridget.

"Thanks." Bridget replied with a smile. "This place used to be an underground complex to store ammunitions cache and bombs during the Second World War. But after it was over they moved them someplace in the mountains, and abandon this complex altogether. And then we came in, leeched it and act like we own the place."

"Cool." Helga nodded. The new recruits followed Bridget to the front of the obstacle course control unit, where they were greeted by a slightly plump, angry, but highly disciplined agent, whose age was just as the same as Bridget.

"Ten-hut!" he yelled as he stood on attention, and the two coordinators behind her rose up from their seat and saluted Bridget.

"At ease." he replied, and the two coordinators resumed monitoring their post.

It was a tall guy about the same age as they were tall brown hair tan skin and handsome with an army uniform on.

"These are the new agents, Brad." Bridget said, spreading her arm wide at them.

"Fresh meat, huh?" he said mockingly. "These girls are pathetic. TOO skinny!" he yelled at them. Bridget gripped her lips to prevent herself from laughing.

Hey all of us are fine its you screaming and didn't you say this was a women spy organization Helga said.

I asked him to come here Helga to help you to train got it Bridget said.

Yes ma,am Helga said while rolling her eyes.

"WHAT IS THAT?" she barked at Helga. "DID I JUST SEE YOU ROLLED YOUR EYES, MISSY?" she screamed loudly in front of her face, spraying some… well, you know.

"Uh… no ma'am I mean yes, sir, …" she cowered back. Helga wasn't pleased with the first impression, and neither do Bruce. They could feel the aura, the electricity in the air, they began to _hate _each other.

_"My goodness… if he manages to make Helga to recoil back, then he's must be tough… I better not play around…"_ Lila thought as she looked at Helga, who was being slightly out of character. Really, she would've fight back and punch that drill sergeant right on the nose, but _noooo_…

"I see you girls lack discipline! You came here to me and I see you not in attention position! And for that, ALL of you will do 50 push ups!" he yelled angrily, but Rhonda was flabbergasted.

"50 push ups?" she cried. "There is no way I'm ever going to do that!" she whined as she crossed her arms.

_"Ooh… I wouldn't say that if I were you, Rhonda…"_ Nadine thought, imagining the worst.

"What's that?" he strode to her. "Well, boo-hoo!" he yelled at her. "If you won't do 50 push ups, well I guess I'll have to give you _a hundred_ push ups then since you don't like the first one I instructed!"

Rhonda gasped in horror.

"Any further objections from any of you, I will have my leg," she pointed at her leg, "kick your butt," she pointed to them, "_so_ high you'd kiss the moon!" she pointed to above. "Now do those push ups, and then get to the obstacle course, GO, GO, GO!"

"Well, see you around girls. Be sure to come here everyday after school." she smirked as she waved at them. "This is just the first step on your way to agent ship. Ta-ta!"I have alittle surprise for all of you you might or might not like I don't for some montage! Cue the military drum music!

I cant believe how much work we had to do in one day but that brad guys kind of cute when he wasn't making us do push upp Rhonda said. I have to concur with Rhonda this time it did seem to be tough for said Phoebe As all agreed it was a tough day forall of them they all started to walk back home trying hard not to show there legs hurting from the 50 push ups.

Yesterday morning the girls were sitting in class when Mrs. Arrington there 7th grade teacher told them they have a exchange student from Italy. As he walked in and every saw his face all the girls spring out of there chairs in horror.

All of them said Brad!

You guys know him said Gerald?

Yeah we went to Italy together for spring break and he was lost and we helped him out, right guys. The 5 of them mumbled in agreement Helga says.

Now I think we should show him around since we already know him right Brad Helga says( in angry tone, the bell ring bbbbbbrrrrriiinnnnngggg)

What are you doing here? Rhonda says

I am ever so certain it is Quite weird says lila

Are you trying to blow are cover or what couldn't stand making us do push ups just at the docks!

Look I'm here cause none of you maggots' are ready for training so unless you step it up your goin to see a lot more of me!

The first week they were struggling to keep up the pace with the rest of the other agents (C'mon, they're newbies!). Even the easiest training such as running around the complex for 30 laps made them whimper in exhaustion. On the few final laps, Rhonda couldn't take it anymore and dropped down wearily to the floor. Brad came to her, violently threw a bottle of water onto the floor and left her in disgust. Weakly, she grabbed the bottle, opened the cap and chugged the drink down. Lila missed the gymnast bar and dropped down onto the mattress. She got a scolding from Brad. Phoebe couldn't balance herself on the log and she fell down to the mud hole. Brad sighed at the poor performance. Helga couldn't rappel down and accidentally tied her legs like a knot, and left dangling on the ropes upside down. Brad smacked his forehead. Nadine ran as the walls from either side fire paints blobs at her, but she couldn't manage to avoid them, and because of that all of them hit her, and she lied down in a puddle of red paint. Brad shook his head in disappointment.

We got to find away to get him outta here who knows what he'll do to us in school if its anything as bad outside, hey whats everybody looking at Helga says.

Gerald what's going on?

Oh hey phoebe Brad was telling us about Italy He also told us your guys secret !

What all of them said

He told me all of you sleep with stuff animals Gerald said while( giggling a little)

Whew wait what Helga G Pataki does not sleep with stuffed animals !

Brad! (they took his arm and dragged it in the hall way)

What are doing telling people lies ? said Helga

I am ever so certain I don't sleep with stuff animails said lila

I haver to concure with lila I don't do that either said pheobe

Who said I lied ( looking at Nadine)

Nadine do you sleep with a stuff animal ?said Rhonda

(Nadine looks down sadly)

So what if she does it doesn't matter and it has nothing to do with this you need to stop talking about us or you'll meet old betsy and the five avengers (she says as she put up her fist.)

The second week, things were started to get better. Rhonda could finally keep up, although barely. Lila no longer missed the bar, but couldn't do a single movement. Phoebe could finally balance herself, although wobbly. Helga could finally rappel down, but slowly and Nadine finally manages to get past with only little red paint on her shirt.

Their hard work had finally started to pay off, they think. To the shooting range, Lila shot the hook at the target perfectly, but not tightly, and the result was she fell down crashing as soon as she swung to the other side. Helga, shot it perfectly and tightly, but she didn't know how to stop and crashed onto the wall on the other side. The three other girls couldn't even manage to hit the target!

As they became better more members help them out with there routines they had a lot of friends there now but they all were always the same best of friends.

Hey Kate this is –

Helga g Pataki , Lila Sceyer, Nadine Henderson and Phoebe Hendyrsyn.

( all of them look at each other blankley.)

How did you kno-

I was there when first came here.

Oh well nice to meet you

Thanks have you guys heard the news?

No what ?

The new chief is going to be Linda she this organizations bully no ones ever beaten her not even Brad !

What never They all shouted in shock that's all

Nope they made a new membership thing when you do one thing that proves you're a real member and not scared of anything .

Im not so what is it ? Helga said

You have a boyfriend

No

You 5 have to do the take count 1-5 take out and shake your hair and kiss the guy in front of you ! but all at the sametime and one of us has to see it !

Ew no way am I kissing anyone everyone said in union .

But on the third week, it was a brief week of relief, as everyone had their own shining moments at least once. At the martial arts ring, Helga beat down all of her sparring partner there. Phoebe was ecstatic to see her friend kicked the snot out of those senior members. After she threw someone out of the ring, she cracked her fists and neck and looked at Brad threateningly. Brad felt challenged by it, but he scoffed it out. It just wasn't a good time for it, he thought. Helga then went to Phoebe and gave her a high-five.

"Wow, Helga. You know kung-fu!"

"Correction, I _know_ jujitsu!"

Rhonda gazed at the gymnast bars, snickered at it and powdered her hands. She then jumped to the bars and did a lot of gymnastic motions and movements. She swung, flipped and tossed herself over and over on the bars and finally, she did a somersault flip and landed on her feet perfectly. Everybody cheered and Rhonda was proud on her performance. She gave them a bow and walked pass Helga over to Nadine. Helga herself was impressed.

"Since when did you learn to do that ?" she asked sarcastically as well to inquire.

"Well Helga," she replied pompously, "I guess mommy did a right thing after all. Five years in ballet class and three years doing gymnastics does produce some good results."

Nadine was at a corner of a building, completely in dark. She carefully placed her steps one by one as she stalk. Her tracking skills which was honed during the time she was at the Rocky Mountains to assist her mother (who was a zoologist) in observing mountain lions and during her trip in the African savannah had became significantly helpful in this stealth simulation. She had to remember only one rule: be quiet as much as possible. She crept along the walls and saw a window above her head. Slowly, she opened it and went into the building. She switched her night vision on, and found what she had looking for: the 'hostage'. She grabbed the doll, and slowly crept back outside. After a few paces, she was home free.

"Stealth rating: 98 percent," announced someone at the booth.

"Booyah!" Nadine reacted joyfully, putting her fist up, and Rhonda gave her a high-five.

Lila was at the archery range, eyeing at the bull's eye many yards away from her. Her eyes narrowed, she pulled the arrow back and released it. The arrow shot forward fast, and hit the target perfectly. She took yet another arrow, and launched it. It hit on the same place as the first one did! She took another, and hit on the same place! Everybody there was amazed by her skill. She was like a modern, female version of Robin Hood! But then, she placed the bow down and took some shuriken from a box next to her. With one of her eyes closed, she threw the shurikens - all five of them, at the target. Miraculously, all of them hit the bull's eye. Phoebe and Nadine who was watching her, was deeply impressed.

"Nice hand-eye coordination skills." Nadine complimented.

"It's a pity that they won't let us use guns…" Lila replied to her with a smile.

Onwards to the weapons handling - close range combat. Everybody in the complex was there to see the match. In her hands, Phoebe was holding a broadsword. Her opponent, a tall, pony tailed blonde girl, was holding the same weapon. They sized up each other, and they went into ready stance. Cue suspenseful martial arts dojo music.

"Hey kid," somebody next to Helga called.

She didn't budge her face to her and replied, "First of all, _don't _call me kid. Secondly and finally, _what_?"

"Is that your friend over there, that girl with the black hair, Phoebe?" she pointed at her.

"Yeah. What about her?"

"She's going to have hard time fighting with that girl. We call her 'Sal the Slayer'. I should know, we've all fought against her, and all of us got defeated by a mile."

"Phoebe's the Fencing Club Captain in my school, so I don't think she'll go down that easily. In fact, I think she will win this match."

"You're being optimistic. Not to get your spirits down, I was the Captain of the Dueling Club in my school myself, but Sal... overwhelmed me." Helga began to worry. What chance does a girl that Helga had defended and protected over the years have against that so-called slayer?

_"Why doesn't she use that fencing sword?" _Helga thought nervously. The opponents glared at each other. The whole complex went into silent. Phoebe grinned and she made the first move, her foe widened her eyes in anticipation. Phoebe charged at her, but her opponent fended it off. Their swords clanged and clashed with each other, with each every hit produces a spark. Every swipe and slash came with a "Hyeah!" and "Argh!" from them. They locked their blades and what looked to be a stalemate, but then released, and Phoebe flipped her body away, performing an uppercut with her sword, and her adversary's weapon flung out from her hands and landed in front of the crowd. The crowd gasped. Linda was pleased. Helga smiled. Phoebe went back into ready position, motioning her hand (like Morpheus did to Neo) as she smirked. Her foe was impressed by her performance and grabbed a katana sword, a much lighter weapon than Phoebe's.

"Two out of three?" she offered.

"You're on." Phoebe replied, narrowing her eyes with a grin across her face, placing the sword in front of her.

She went back into ready stance, and yet another battle rages on. Her foe lunged forward, but Phoebe manages to block the attack in the nick of time. Indeed, the lighter and more maneuverable sword was proven too much for Phoebe, and after many blows, her sword hurled out from her clutches, and pierced the wall near the crowd was standing. Cheers erupted for them both on the excellent sword playing. Phoebe's opponent grinned, twirling her sword. By now the crowd was very thrilled, and some of them even placed bets on who will win. Phoebe smiled with a scoff, and walked over to the weapons basket. She took out the fencing sword – broader than the usual one, played with it a little and wielded to have a feel for it. She then pointed the sword at her foe. Her opponent rolled her eyes as if she wanted to say "Oh, please…" sarcastically.

She was overconfident, there's no way that puny sword would take a katana out, and not to mention its fighting style was completely way off. Little that she knew, Phoebe was excellent at handling that particular sword. And the fight was on! The both charged to each other as they shouted their own battle cry, and the first clang made the crowd shivered in awe. It was a magnificent fight, they dodged each other's thrust and slash, sidestepping and parrying the attacks, jumping and ducking to evade, and blocking each other's hit. It was the longest two minutes of their life, and neither one of them wants to be defeated. But suddenly, Phoebe saw an opening, and it could be the finishing blow! After the last clang, she went for it!

The very tip of Phoebe's sword was at Sal's throat, and if she made one sudden move, she would be a goner. Her opponent stared at her nervously. She could feel the cold steel of Phoebe's sword. The audience was dead silent, quiet as a tomb. Phoebe smirked, and lifted her sword away from her. "You're dead." She taunted good-naturedly, and gave her a bow of respect. Her foe extended her arm to Phoebe to shake hands with her, and she did. Sal felt that she had finally found a member worthy to pass her 'Slayer' status crowd erupted in cheer, applauding at the excellent swordsmanship. And the loser had to pay the winner her bet. Phoebe felt she was the best. The Queen of the swords. Oh, if only Gerald were here to see her in action…

"Yeah, Phoebe!" Helga whistled.

"You go girl!" Rhonda shouted.

"That is ever so great!" Lila said joyfully.

"You're the girl!" Nadine pointed at her delightfully.

"Damn Phoebe, that was great! And I thought you only knew fencing!" Helga said proudly, placing her arm on her shoulders as she gave her a towel to wipe her sweat.

"Well Helga, there are lots of things that I haven't told you yet!" she told as she wiped her face. The gang walked away from the crowd, who was chanting Phoebe's name.

"Phoebe! Phoebe! Phoebe! Phoebe! Phoebe!"

It was the fourth week, and everything was running smoothly for them. Rhonda could outrun everybody in the complex. Lila could do the gymnastics maneuver perfectly, though not as great as Rhonda's, but still perfect nonetheless. Helga could rappel down like a trained marine. Nadine dodged the projectile without any of them hitting her, and Phoebe could balance her body just like a ballerina. And at the shooting range, even Spiderman would be proud of their swinging skills.

It was the final week, and Brad called all the freshmen to stand on attention before her as she paced back and forth in front of them. "I must say… that I'm very impressed, with all of you - including that pigtailed blonde girl over there." She said, but still in a serious tone. Helga was pissed off, but kept her cool. "And I believe that all of you have what it takes to be an agent, just like each and every one of us here." She said with her arm spreading wide, implying the agents training in front of them. "But," she paused for dramatic effect, "your training is not completed yet. Like Bridget said before, you have to undergo two weeks of field training with your mentors. Even before you set foot on this place, your mentors have been specifically chosen to your merits and personality. I believe you've met them before…" She said, and she pushed a button near her. And a few moments later, five recognizable individuals emerged from the elevator.

It was Farrah, Natalie, Cady, Elaine, Bridget and they walked over to them. They stopped before them. Except for Bridget, they all stood attention.

"Status report," Bridget inquired, motioning her hand so that Brad could give her clipboard to her. She then flipped through the papers, checking it.

"All potentials did their training flawlessly, including Helga. A splendid job, if I may say so myself."

_"I hate him." _Helga thought, clenching her fist.

"Good." She replied. "Ladies!" she boomed to all of the potentials, whom now a more disciplined, obedient and systematic individuals, "at ease." And the girls went to ease.

"As you may have known, these agents in front of you are the ones whom you first met when you were offered with the job. These agents also will be your mentors, who will teach you to learn the ropes, instruct, and make sure you won't screw up during real life event if one should happened. Tomorrow at 10 PM sharp, all of you are required to report to your mentors at the headquarters, failure _will not be tolerated!"_

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" the girls shouted in unison.

"Good. And all of you earned yourself a good rest because you're gonna need it to get ready for tomorrow. Dismiss."

This morning as they all walked back to there house Gerald and Arnold noticed something

Hey Gerald have you notice that the girls have been spending a lot of time together

( Arnold is shocked when he see Helga )

Is Helga G Pitaki wearing her hair up for the first time! Said Gerald

Something going on between them all of them laughing joking with Helga and Rhonda said Arnold.

Training Part IIa – Field

Chapter 4

The alarm clock showed exactly at 9:40 PM. Helga who was at her room using the computer, felt she was ready to go. She switched her laptop off and changed to her uniform. Slowly, she opened the door and peeked outside to see whether if anybody was there. No soul was in sight. In relief, she got out and closed the door behind her softly. She then crept down the stairs, tiptoeing pass the living room as she watch Big Bob shouting at the TV, unaware of his daughter trying to sneak out from the house. She ventured forward but stopped at her tracks as she saw Miriam emerged from the kitchen door. Helga was fearful. Her heart was pounding hard. With her wearing that uniform, she was afraid that her mother might find out that she joined an underground vigilante organization.

"Heeey… Helga." Miriam said in stoned babble. "" She said to her and walked upstairs. It sounded like her meeting wasn't going very well today. She let out a sigh of relief as she placed a hand on her chest, and paced forward quickly to get out. Just as soon as she opened the front door, she saw Olga, and they both jumped away shrieking in shock.

"Where are you going little missy ?" Bob bellowed from the living room, not budging from his seat.

"No where, daddy!" Olga shouted back. "I just stumbled on Helga, that's all!" she pointed it out.

"Well, keep it down, will ya! I'm watching some 'rasslin over here!"

"Jeez, Olga! You scared me! Where have you been?" Helga yelled at her through her clenched teeth.

"Didn't I tell you last week I volunteered at the local hospital to take care of sick children, baby sister?"

"Huh? When? "

"Last Wednesday, have you forgotten about it?" she asked Helga back. Helga never really cared much what Olga said when the family's at the dinner table.

"Well, whatever." She replied back. "Now, outta my way, I'm late for something." She replied as she walked pass Olga and went out.

"Of course, Helga!" she said, noticing that light bluish colored outfit Helga was wearing. "Send my regards to Bridget for me!" Olga shouted as she waved at her. Helga didn't look back, and clenched her teeth in irritation as she growl. _"Yeah Olga, why don't you tell the world while you're at it?"_

Helga was the last one to arrive. Inside at the communications room, somebody pointed out to Helga that her friends were in a 'secret room'. She followed the directions, and found herself standing in front of a common room. Everybody was waiting inside the room. Nadine and Rhonda were watching a talk show. Phoebe was reading an old copy of _Popular Science_, and Lila was admiring the interior design of the room, which looked like a waiting room at a doctor's office, couch, tired looking decorative plants, TV, coffee table, and all. They were all uniformed. Helga thought she was late, but thankfully for her, she was five minutes earlier than expected.

"Man, I didn't know there was a common room in this place." She said as she slumped on the couch next to Nadine.

"Phoebe went adventuring when she got here, and found this room." Nadine replied.

"Quite accidentally," Phoebe interjected, and resumed reading the magazine.

"They planned to tell us about this room when we've fully completed our training or something like that, kind of a 'members only' thing going on here." She elaborated it further.

"So, why are they letting us use this room then?" Helga lifted her leg on the table.

"Because they saw Phoebe yesterday kicking Sal's behind, and they were ever so impressed by it." Lila intervened. Phoebe grinned at the remark.

"Get up, you slackers." Someone scolded at them. "Ten-hut!" Phoebe yelled, and they all stood on attention. Bridget let the door open and she walked into the middle of the room. "At ease." And they went to ease.

"Are you ladies ready for your first night out?"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" they all shouted in unison.

Bridget nodded. "Nadine, Rhonda, Phoebe, and Lila, your mentors are waiting outside the building. Make sure you listen to their every word, and try not to disobey them. You are now dismissed." And with that, they marched single file out from the room as Bridget watched them went away. She then turned at Helga, who was waiting for her instructions.

"Helga, you're coming with me."

"Oh, great…" Helga moaned frustratingly, "my first day on a field job and I'm stuck here on this roof waiting for someone that would never show up." She complained as she paced back and forth behind Bridget, who was carefully monitoring an alley below them. They were on a rooftop of a two storey store.

"In the industry we call it a stakeout." Bridget informed with smile.

"Sounds more like 'Sit on your butt and do nothing out' to me," She retorted back, and stopped pacing. "When do we get to see some action?"

"Patience my young apprentice, you will get your reward soon enough." She said to her. "Now stop whining and come over here and help me."

With an exasperated groan, she walked over to her and looked down below. The only light there was coming from a dinghy looking backdoor, shining the alley revealing musty old boxes, crates, a dumpster, trashcans and few cats passing by.

Helga scanned the place around, and found nothing that interests her. With a long, groaning sigh, she asked Bridget, "Why are we here again?" in a bored tone.

"We received a tip-off from Fuzzy Slippers that something really big is going to happen here. He's usually right about these things."

"I don't see anything that would interest anybody here." She stretched her arm out to the alley below. "What's so special about this place?"

"You see that building over there?" she pointed in front of them at the red bricked building to the left. It was a stereo equipment store.

"Ohh… I guess I missed that one." Helga replied embarrassingly. Bridget could only smile at her. "Scan and take note of each and every environment you're on. They could be your greatest enemy, or your greatest ally."

Helga nodded, and they both went silent. Moments later, "Hey Bridge, can you tell me what's wrong with Brad? he looks like he hates me or something."

"Huh? What makes you say that?"

"I don't know, ever since the time when he sprayed in front of my face, we started to hate each other. There's something about him that makes me want to beat the her up…"

"That's Linda to you." She replied as she cracked her knuckles to calm herself. "Just between us, he has this superiority complex thing going on, and kinda egotistical occasionally, and that's some of the lower traits that I've come to dislike about him. But, once you get past all that, he's a pretty cool."

"And that's showing that everyone has their own pros and cons, unlike my sister, Olga… who's perfect all the time."

Bridget was stunned at the statement, "What's wrong with Olga?" she asked quizzically. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

_"Everybody loves Olga…"_

"Oh… nothing." She decided to walk away from it. More silence between them. "Was she really your mentor?" Helga suddenly asked her.

"Yep, and I am proud to be her apprentice. She taught everything I know and I am greatly indebted to her. You must be lucky for having such a great sister like her." She said, oblivious of Helga's resentment towards Olga. Helga could only sigh in aggravation and decided to save her breath not to talk about her sister further.

11:33 PM. They heard a noise at the alley. They went on guard. They saw four silhouetted figures walking towards the stereo store. The backdoor light vaguely revealed their appearance, but Helga could recognize one of the figures.

"Frankie G?" Helga muttered to herself.

"You know that guy?" Bridget said softly to her.

"Sorta… he used to hangout with Arnold years ago. I heard he ended up in juvie for a break-in or something like that. Thank God Arnold was smart, or else he'd ended up in the same place with him."

"We caught him in the act… it seems like he haven't learn his lesson yet…"

"Should we go now?"

"Not yet… wait until he made his move…" Helga nodded, and they waited. Frankie and his cohorts were scanning around the place high and low, hoping that nobody was there to interrupt their operation. Bridget and Helga continued to monitor their movements. The overall atmosphere was tense, because Helga was never in a situation like this before. She looked at Bridget. She was absolutely calm, probably because from all the experience she had handling this kind of situation throughout the years: this would be a piece of cake. Still, she wouldn't let her guard down, at any time, she would strike.

And the expected happened: Frankie took out a crowbar from his jacket, and wedged it on the door lock. It could take some time to open it up. Bridget felt it was the right time to strike. She then took out her grappling hook out and threw it on the other side of the building. She motioned her hand to Helga to use the fire escape stairs to go down, find a hiding place and waited for her move. Helga did as she was instructed. Slowly she made her way down, trying not to make a noise. She hid behind a couple of trash cans, and she signaled her for a go, and Bridget went for it. She swung downward and kicked one of Frankie's friends, and he landed in the dumpster unconscious, and the dumpster's cover slammed down tight. Bridget released her grip, did a flip, and landed on top of it, glaring at the three men as her eyes narrowed. They were shocked, but they didn't expect a second adversary coming.

Helga ran towards them, jumped up and kicked another one of Frankie's unaware goons on the head and he landed violently to the ground. The blow was so hard that the guy spitted a tooth and blood out. Bewildered, he got back up, but only was greeted by a punch, courtesy of Helga Pataki. He stood wobbly, uttered some incoherent words, and dropped down to the floor. It all happened too fast and sudden, and Frankie and his other friend felt they were overpowered.

"Who are these girls?"

"What? You wanna stay here and find out? Let's get outta here!" Frankie replied in panic.

Having no choice they had to retreat to their vehicle and fled. Bridget tried to run after them, but they were too fast for her to catch up. But Bridget could guess where they were heading to. She went back to the scene of the crime and saw Helga tying those two fallen thugs up. Helga looked up at her in a puzzlement gaze.

"Why won't you stop them?"

"They have a car. I don't have a proper vehicle to go after them."

"Then how are we supposed to catch them?" She asked as she kicked the two men down fiercely many times.

Bridget placed two fingers on her left ear and said, "Cady, be on a lookout for a tricked out, gray colored Mitsubishi sedan heading towards your location. Stop that car by any means necessary."

"Yes milady, I will." Cady replied. And she signed off.

"Oh my Gosh," Helga said in shock. "You have those microphone earpieces thingy that the Secret Service uses. How come we don't get those things?"

"Because my dear, you're still in training."

Back at Cady, she was with Lila on a rooftop of a three storey rowhouse. She went to a ventilation shaft and stuck her hands in it and rummage through it. Lila was puzzled at her actions. Later, she took out a crossbow out and dusted it off. Lila was stunned.

"Lila, I want you to use this." She said as she handed to her the weapon.

"Huh…? I'm ever so sure that I'm not capable of using this weapon…" she tried to decline it down.

She scoffed at her answer. "What did Bridget said before she let you out?" she demanded an answer.

"Not… to disobey orders?"

"And what are you doing right now?"

Lila could only go silent, feeling guilty about it.

"Take it, go to the ledge and wait for my signal." She ordered.

Reluctantly, Lila took the weapon from her and went to the ledge with Cady following her from behind. Lila aimed the weapon at the nearby street, waiting for Cady's instructions.

"I saw your score results at the archery range Lila, I have full confidence in you. Don't tell me that you don't know how to use it."

Lila gulped in anticipation, as she looked at the street through the crosshair.

"Wait for a gray car to show up."

_"I'm not sure I can do this… it's ever so hard for me to shoot a moving target…"_

Cady and Lila could hear a car skidding from afar. They both turned their head to the sound and saw the said car drove recklessly through the street. Their first impression was the car was driven by a drunk driver, since it swerved from left to right violently, nearly hitting a mailbox and a fire hydrant.

"Aim for the wheels." Cady ordered, and Lila followed as instructed. "Wait for my signal."

"NOW!"

With that yell, she pulled the trigger and the arrow was released. But unfortunately, it missed and hit the street.

"ARGH! Darn it!" Lila sighed in frustration as she frantically tried to reload the crossbow. That was the closest word she'd ever get to swear. She aimed at the car again as she breathed through her clenching teeth, in hoping for a hit. She pulled the trigger again.

"Why the did you leave them there?" Frankie's comrade yelled at him in demand for an answer.

"And get our butts kicked? Are you nuts?" he reasoned irrationally as he floored the gas pedal down, trying to concentrate on the road. "'Sides, I don't see _you_ helping them!" In the midst of the chaos, they heard a loud bang at the back of the car. The wheel was blown up!

"What the heck? What the heck? What the heck?" his friend panicked.

"OH, SNAP!" Frankie felt he couldn't control the car anymore. He slammed the brake down. The car spun around twice, hit the curb, . The whole neighborhood was awakened from their slumber in shock. The once sleepy neighborhood was up in furor and lights from the houses were switched on, and the occupants got out from their houses to see what the commotion was all about. To their surprise, it was an accident occurring in front of their very eyes. Frankie G and his friend crawled out from the vehicle weakly and fell down to the sidewalk. Miraculously, they weren't injured that badly. Quickly, the neighbors came and help them out, not knowing what those two did just now. Human lives were important than all that. One of them went back inside his house, possibly to dial 911.

Lila looked at the scene below, and felt good for getting the bad guy and no one getting hurt for it. . Cady quickly came to her and hugged her.

Minutes later they heard sirens coming from the streets. Cady got up and went to the ledge to observe the area. An ambulance and two police cars came to the scene to inspect the situation. Frankie and his friend were treated by the paramedics as the policemen looked at them, trying to guess who they are.

"Francis Giuliani. This kid went to juvie six years ago." A policeman informed her, reading the information through the police database inside the squad car.

"And this other kid?" the detective asked back.

"We're trying to find out, Detective Pudney." Officer Pudney was given a promotion two years ago, and thus elevated her status as one of the most formidable police officer in the city.

"Detective, we've found two other guys bounded and gagged in an alley nearby Bartlett's Audio Store at the Roosevelt Precinct. It was a break-in attempt, but somebody managed to suppress them down. One of those guys mentioned his name," the policeman said as he pointed to Frankie. "Our guys are taking them away."

Detective Pudney pondered for a while, "Take these two into custody. We need to do some questioning."

"Ouch…" Frankie muttered under his breath as the paramedic applies some medicine on his wound.

Cady scanned around, and saw Frankie and his comrade still alive, but weak. She let out a sigh of relief.

Cady placed her finger on her ears to talk with Bridget through the communicator. "Mission accomplished. We're heading back to the base."

Meanwhile, Nadine and Natalie…

The Training Part IIb – Field 

…Are in the darkness as they monitor a bunch of thugs - all four of them quietly behind a pillar with their night vision goggles on, with a blackjack on their hands. The place was dimly lit, and if one wants to see the place clearly, a help from the flashlight should do the trick. But the thugs came prepared because they brought their own flashlight with them.

"Hey Nick," one of the thugs called, "you sure we can pull this heist off?" a jittery man asked worriedly.

"Jeez Vic, enough with the worries already!" Nick said back, sighing. "What's to worry? The alarm and other miscellaneous security systems have been cut off, courtesy of Morrie over there," he pointed at the chubby man smoking in front of the driver's seat of a small truck, "and Earl is loading the loot up into the truck with out any problems at all. So chill out, man."

"Okay… if you say so. I think I'm going to stand over there -" Vic said, pointing at the nearby pillar with his flashlight where the girls were behind it. Fortunately, they didn't saw them, "- so I could see a good view of this warehouse." Bad move.

"Yeah, whatever. Just as long you're doing your part of your job." Nick replied, and walked off to the truck's cockpit. Vic went near to the pillar and shone the whole warehouse with his flashlight. Hopefully Nick was right, he thought. Pulling a heist with this magnitude needed a lot planning before it was carried out, and so far nothing bad happened. They wanted to steal imported priceless ancient Aztec artifacts from there, worth about hundreds of millions of dollars so they would sell it at a much higher price in the black market. Suddenly, he was been hit by something hard on his head from behind, and fell unconscious, but was caught in the nick of time by a mysterious figure before he completely fell down to the ground so that he wouldn't make any noise. The figure then dragged the unconscious Vic into the darkness.

One of the girls stalked forward, carefully placing her steps one by one. She went behind a crate and waited for Earl to come to pick the crate up. Earl came with his flashlights on, searching the crate for any complications to move it. Nothing was there to slow him down. He picked up the crate, still being unnoticed of the girls' presence and put it on the trolley. He turned back to the other crate and _whack! _Another ruffian feel down unconscious, but this time the girl couldn't caught him in time. He fell down to the floor making a loud thumping sound, and alerted Nick. Quickly he pointed his flashlight to the direction where the noise was made and to his surprise, a young girl – Nadine, completely covered in black clothing with her night vision on. The night vision intensified the light source and blinded the poor girl as she screamed in pain. She quickly pulled the device off from her eyes, threw it on the ground and rubbed her eyes.

Nick quickly got out from the passenger seat, but was kicked by Natalie unexpectedly and thrown into the cockpit again. A scuffle ensues in the small, confined space. Natalie punched Nick on the face, and he screamed. She tried to land another blow, but her fist was caught by Nick, he twisted her arm and pushed her away out from the truck. But she managed to grab the seatbelt, therefore saving her from being thrown out. Morrie rushed inside and joined into the fracas and tried to burn her hand with his cig, but was fended by Natalie with her other hand. The cigarette dropped to the floor. Nick was furious now. With full strength, he violently kicked Natalie out from the truck.

"Aughh!" she screamed in pain after been thrown out. Morrie quickly started the engine on.

"Floor it!" Nick shouted to Morrie as he closed the door. The wheel at the back of the truck screeched, producing a billowing smoke and they went off. Nadine, after recovering from the temporary blindness, jumped over Natalie, ran out from the door, and tried to chase the escaping truck, as it hit almost everything through the narrow alley. Feeling that she could lose the truck, she took out something from her utility belt and threw it to the truck. The device was stuck on the container's door, beeping a light.

Nadine stopped at her tracks, feeling that the truck was too fast for her to pursue as she panted for air. She felt someone was approaching from her behind. It was Natalie. "That was some quick thinking." She complimented. "Judging the direction where the truck headed and the road they took, I'd say they're heading towards downtown, which coincidentally, where Farrah and Phoebe is being stationed there." She said, and placed her two fingers on her ears to use the communicator.

"Farrah, there's a small blue truck heading your way, and we managed to put a tracking device on the vehicle."

"Which tracking device? The A-101 or the B-102?" Farrah asked her back. Natalie turned her head to Nadine.

"Nadine, which tracking device did you use? The A-101 or the B-102?" she asked.

"Uh… I don't know…" she replied, rubbing her neck, "All I remember it was pink in color –"

"The B-102." Natalie cut her off and informed Farrah.

"Nice choice." Farrah said, and the conversation stopped.

"What's B-102?" Nadine asked curiously.

"It's a tracking device with an EMP (Electro Magnetic Pulse) in it. It will disable every electronic device on the vehicle it mounted on."

"EMP? Wow, you guys thought of everything."

"Hey, they don't call us secret agents for nothing," Natalie said with a smirk.

Nadine smiled back at her, "this job sure beats the hell out of babysitting."

On a rooftop of a four storey store, Farrah and Phoebe were there surveying the area around them. After she acknowledged the information from Natalie, she turned to Phoebe and said to her, "Alright Phoebe, get ready." as she walked over to Phoebe, who was using a PDA that was given by Farrah a couple of hours ago. Apart from fencing, Phoebe was quite the computer genius, so a PDA was issued to her so she would use it to hack into security systems, to operate _LES' _spy devices, and to use it to plot paths before venturing further into a difficult mission.

Phoebe was indeed ready, she held the stylus and tap on the screen, waiting for Farrah's instructions. They both could see the truck driving maniacally through the streets, in a very careless manner. Phoebe tapped on 'Applications', 'Wireless Apparatus', 'Tracking Devices' and select 'B-102' as requested by Farrah. The PDA made a chime sound and began searching for any tracking devices planted in the area.

Searching…

10 percent...

25...

50...

75...

100 percent

Device Found.

The screen then revealed a street map of the city with a red arrow in the middle of it, indicating the tracking device as it zoomed closer. The map was white in color, black indicates roads, highways and names, while brown signifies railroad, and blue implies a body of water, such as river or a lake. After a few seconds, a small popup window appeared below the map.

Execute?

YES NO

"Shall I carry out the assault now?" Phoebe asked her.

"Yes, now." Farrah replied back.

Phoebe then tapped on yes, executing the EMP attack. Electrical bolts came out from tracking device and disabling almost every electrical equipment on the truck, thus making it unable to drive and couldn't be steered. Farrah grinned, and asked the headquarters to call the authorities.

"Uh-oh…" Morrie said in worrisome.

"What? What do you mean, 'uh-oh'?" Nick replied back demandingly.

"I… I lost control of the truck…" Morrie replied disbelievingly as well as in worrisome.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nick snapped back.

"That's what I said! I-LOST-CONTROL-OF-THE-TRUCK!"

"Ohh…" he replied back nonchalantly. Then Nick snapped back to reality, "THEN HIT THE BRAKES, _YOU_ _IDIOT!_ You want both of us to get killed?" he shouted in panic.

"I can't!" he shouted as he stomped the brakes many times, "the brakes are out!" Suddenly, they heard police sirens coming towards them. There were three cop cars chasing after them.

"This _is_ the po-lice!" one of the cops shouted through the megaphone, "Pull over your vehicle, NOW!" But the truck couldn't stop due to the brake malfunction, forcing The Fuzz to do something drastic, by ramming the truck at the side with their squad car. After a tremendous amount of efforts made by the police, all the vehicles were now in complete halt, stopping near the freeway onramp. All the cops got out from their squad cars. Using their vehicles as shields, they went behind them and pointed their guns at the truck.

"POLICE! Hands in the air! Do it! Do it now!"

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot! We surrender!" Nick shouted nervously as he and Morrie got out from the truck.

"Nick Vermicelli…" one of the policeman said, "Why am I not surprised…" and lowered his handgun down. "Search those morons." He said to his squad mates.

"Against the truck, clowns." One of the officers said as he turned Nick's body around to face the truck.

Back at the rooftop, Phoebe and Farrah was looking at the scene, proud of another job well done. They looked at each other and smirked.

Rhonda mumbled about something under her breath, venting about her frustration to herself as she watched the streets below. On the last week on the last day of her field training, she was the only one who hadn't seen any action at all. That whole week Rhonda and Elaine only performed their usual patrols, few investigations here and there and some disappointing stakeouts. She was very annoyed that when she heard her friends, especially Helga, bragged about their performance on how they handled crooks and villains they apprehended. She swore that before the end of the field training, she will catch a crook, one way or another. She and Elaine were now doing their usual patrol at the uptown of the city, where crimes were almost frequent during nighttime. As usual for the vigilantes, they surveyed the areas on a rooftop of a three storey building at the ledge.

"Pissed that you haven't seen any action at all, Rhonda?" Elaine asked her good-naturedly.

"Yeah…

They then focused on their duty, observing the streets, and after a moment, they saw a young woman walking alone down the sidewalk. She should've known better not to walk alone in this neighborhood at this time of hour. Elaine and Rhonda kept a close eye on her, in hoping that nothing bad would happen to her. From the looks of her she was very nervous. She constantly darted her head from left to right and turned back, scanning around the area for any hostilities, and her pacing was quick. As she went pass by an alley, somebody grabbed a hold of her and pulled her in.

"Let's go." Elaine said. "Stay sharp."

The mugger pin her to the wall and placed his knife on her throat, threatening to kill her if she wouldn't do exactly what he said. The poor girl was very frightened, whimpered and started to cry. She was too afraid to even struggle.

"C'mon babe, don't cry…" the mugger tried to sweet talk her, and placed his face close to her and kissed her neck. The girl was totally revolted, but couldn't do anything, "just chill, I just want your money, that's all… hehehe…" he then fumbled around her body in search for a purse, and found it.

"Take this, douche bag!" Elaine shouted. The mugger turned his head to the voice, and saw Elaine coming towards him. Too late, she landed a kick on his face and sent him flying to the ground, sliding to the dumpster behind him. He recovered back, and decided not to stay here any longer. He snatched the purse on the ground and fled away. Rhonda felt that this was the shining moment she's been after. She then chase after him.

"Get him, Rhonda!" Elaine shouted to boost her morale, "Get him and kick his butt!" She then went over to the victim and checked on her.

"You're okay?"

The chase was on the gritty looking narrow alley. Rhonda dodged and jumped over obstacles made by the fleeing mugger, who overturned trashcans, boxes and crates (Oh my!) as he went by them. She felt confident due to all the running she did during the training. The chase continued as they got out from the alley, went across the street and went back into an alley in front of them. The mugger saw a fence in front of him and quickly he jumped on it and climbed to go the other side. Lucky that to the left side of the alley there was a fire exit stairs. Rhonda took her grappling hook out and threw it at the stairs. She then reeled upwards, swung to gain momentum and released. She performed a flip in midair and landed on her feet perfectly and continued to chase the mugger.

Dead End. The mugger couldn't climb the tall brick wall in front of him. He began to panic, as he scanned around for something that would help him to get pass the obstacle. Zilch, nothing. Rhonda stopped at her tracks when she saw him trapped. If he was going to free himself, he had to fight with her first.

"What's a matter, prick? Trapped like a rat?" she taunted with a mocking tone as she walked towards him.

"Don't try this with me, man!" he shouted back nervously as he cowered back. "I-I have a knife!" he took his knife out and pointed it at her to threaten.

"Eww… who wants to be with you?" she said back with repulsion. Ignoring her words, the mugger tried to stab her, but Rhonda evaded his attack. She quickly grabbed his arm, twisting it and made the knife fell down as the mugger screamed in pain. She then locked the arm behind his back with one of her own and put him in a headlock with the other. He was struggling to break free, but Rhonda was much stronger due to her training.

"oh Snap, you got your butt kicked by a girl!" she mocked him as she smiled. The mugger kept struggling and Rhonda realized that her grip was weakening. She had no option but to kick his crotch to quell the guy down. He stopped resisting abruptly, widening his eyes and moaned in pain. Rhonda released him from her clutches, and he fell weakly to the ground holding his junk in pain. Rhonda was kind of amused by it, and decided to kick him again. She did so, and the guy let out a high-pitched agonizing shriek. She wanted to do it again but out of the blue, someone shouted at her, "that's quite enough!"

She turned back and saw Elaine walking towards her, "Kick him again and he won't be able to get up." She said jokingly.

"I thought that was the whole idea." Rhonda replied back with a smirk. "So what are we going to do with this moron now?"

"The authorities have been called, and they're heading this way. Let's get out of here before things get complicated."

And the two girls vanished into the darkness of night.

"There. There's that crook, officer."

In the comforts and safety of the headquarters, the girls relaxed themselves in the common room while exchanging stories about their endeavor in the past two weeks. Everybody had their own stories to tell, and non other than Rhonda told her story to them in a very enthusiastic way, since she had her own story to brag now.

"And then there's where I kicked him!" Rhonda told her story excitedly and animatedly to her friends. They laughed wholeheartedly at her story. It even garnered a chuckle from Helga, who generally never liked her stories much and took a sip of water from her plastic cup.

You got guts Rhonda I'll give you that

Thanks Helga

"I find it ironic that their symbol of masculinity is also, coincidentally, their most vulnerable and weakest spot." Phoebe giggled.

"Hehe, at least he won't be able to contaminate the rest of the world with his tainted seeds." Nadine interjected, and they laughed again. Helga took a sip again, emptying the cup. She then went out and headed to the water cooler to refill her cup.

"While we wait for Bridge to prepare for our graduation, let's watch some movie." Rhonda suggested the girls, and they nodded. This was the night they graduate and became a real member of _SPY_, the night they had been waiting for a long time, After the cup was filled, Helga took it away, but accidentally bumped onto brad and spilled the water all over her uniform. Brad was very mad. Neither of them wanted to apologize, due to their ego and all.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?" she barked at Helga as she wiped her uniform.

"Yeah! I'm sorry and good luck tonight!" he replied back.

"Helga glared at him back in shock thanks and sorry!"

"I heard you were a good fighter mind showing me and my friends some moves Helga said

"yeah sure

You did what you told brad we'd come and train with him it was hard enough during training now after.

Hey we all got work on are moves or else who knows we could get our butts kicked if we don't we made it this far plus how bad can it be.

And so Rhonda, Nadine, Phoebe and Lila were lounging in the common room, as they watch a really excellent fantasy movie based on a very enchanting novel. The movie itself received a lot of positive reviews from critics around the world due to its exciting story, their colorful characters and how they managed to faithfully captured the vision of the author.

The scene in the movie was showing a lush, open grassland as the camera flew over it showing three characters as they bickered with one another. The dwarf constantly reminded to his other companions that his race could sprint very fast in short distances and could smite an ogre in just one blow. The elf, that Rhonda found very attractive, scanned around the area with his elf eyes while the human, the humble warrior in the movie, acting as the leader of the group.

"Ooh… Orlando Bloom is such a hottie!" Rhonda exclaimed giddily.

"Hopefully I won't sound too elitist, because I personally prefer the books over the movie." Phoebe informed as she watched the movie. "Although one can't deny the director took insurmountable amount of effort to make this movie to be faithful to the books."

"I like the other book that the author wrote. It is ever so cute." Lila gave her opinion.

"Ah… I take Star Wars over this movie anytime." Nadine spoke, since she was a sci-fi fan and all, but still impressed of the movie she was watching. Suddenly somebody barged into the room, unbolting the door violently.

"Hey, you girls are still here?" Helga asked with puzzlement. "Have you guys been listening already?"

"What? What's going on?" Lila asked back.

"It's time for the kick butt lessons she cried out. The girls looked at each other for a moment in disbelief, and quickly they then scrambled over the chairs, couches and table to go.

We only have few min till graduation so I'll teach you 5 steps so rfirst up here to fight me is Rhonda

Me ok said Rhonda

She tried to punch for the stomach but he grabbed her hand that was twisting unexpected quickly grabbing his arm and puts behind his back then longes at from behind knocking her on the floor.

Never let the opponent grab your hand

Phoebe may you please do the honors this time she takes his arm but then she is twisted on the other hand.

Never get yur four basic elements touched,stomach ,head, hands and feet.

Nadine come here please Nadine comes and tries to punch him then kicks her hand twisted but kick successful.

Try to fake one hit to make a surprise hit successful.

Helga your up next she swings at him he gets her arm tries to put behind back he is kicked then she puts his hand behind his back

(4) Always aim for the legs

"Helga, did you just realized what you just did?" Bridget asked nervously at her.

"What?

"You just beat brad only one person done that and that's your new chief Linda.

Very good Helga,Now for the last lesson Lila would you help me said Brad?

I am ever so certain that I will be glad she grab his hand then put it behind his back he took her arm and got her in a lock but she stomb his feet and through him down. I am ever so sorry I hope I didn't hurt you.

No he says (with a sympathetic smile )

She smiles laugh a little as she puts her hair back in one

(5) Never let your guard down ever! Even when defeated you still can win

Chapter 9: Insert title here.

It was Friday, 2:00am in the morning , Helga was sneaking back inside . Olga sighed in relief and went to the window and closed it.

Helga could hear the window being closed, turned her head at it and saw her sister there, "Olga? What are you doing in my room? Get the out!" Helga angrily said as quietly as possible while pointing to the door.

"I'm sorry, Helga!" she said quietly back to her, "I saw two people with you when you were asleep and I thought–"

"That was Phoebe and Bridget, you dolt!" Helga cut her off, "and I wasn't asleep! They brought me in here just now!"

"Oh! Oh…" Olga replied embarrassingly. "I thought it was somebody else…" and she put the vase down next to the laptop.

"Yeah right… like a bad guy would dare to come into the Pataki residence. Bob would snapped out and beat that guy." Helga said as she got up. The moonlight revealed her face.

Olga frowned, understood what her little sister was talking about, "You should know better than to pick a fight with her."

"Well she started it!" she whined back angrily. Then she sighed, knowing that whining wouldn't do any good, and went silent back, "…you know her, do you?"

"And don't you fret little sister. I'll make sure that mommy and daddy won't know about your little night out." She said back, tapping her index finger on nose.

"What? You're saying you're going to lie to mom and dad? You? _Lie? _Olga Pataki lies? Is it even possible to use those words in one single sentence?" she asked doubtingly.

"I assure you that agents, retired or not, will stick together." She assured warmly, smiling. "Besides, we're sisters, remember?"

"Uh… yeah…" Helga replied embarrassedly, _"I can't believe she's helping me..."_ scratching the back of her neck. "Heh… well, I'm tired and I really need some rest, so good night Olga."

"Good night, baby sister." She replied back, put the sit back, and left the room to go to her bedroom back.

_At school, lunch hour period. Monday._

Gerald was in the line in the school cafeteria as he watched the lunch lady plopped a spoonful of mashed potato onto his plate. The shape and the sound it made disgusted him as he stuck his tongue out a bit. The mashed potato was one of the daily school lunch components, served together with cafeteria burger, cafeteria apple, cafeteria pudding, and cafeteria milk. He would like to thank the person who thought up with the idea of serving this tasteless bland food to them. He shook his head, and walked over to the dining area, in searching for his friends. To the left side of the cafeteria, next to the window nearby a corner, Arnold, Sid, Stinky and Harold were there exchanging idle conversations with each other. He then walked over to them.

"And then… ninjas! Hundreds of them!" Sid told the story enthusiastically, "They burst through the windows and doors and stuff, making a circle around that mofo chick, with swords in their hands, ready to beat the shit out of that chick."

"What are you guys talking about?" Gerald intervened, asking Stinky as he took a seat next to him!"

" He's talkin' 'bout sum movie he saw on Cinema last night." Stinky informed.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't interrupt me." Sid said to Gerald, and continue, "and then the chick was like, 'C'mon !' and then she pushed the detonator and the whole freakin' place freakin' exploded!"

"So the girl died?" Harold inquired.

"Dude, no way. She was a mutant and stuff. After that, she went back to the island, kill the scientist who made her that way, the end and the credits rolled up. Man, what a satisfying ending!"

"Man, that's the stupidest movie I have ever heard." Gerald said scoffing, trying to pry open his milk carton.

" no, dude!" Sid swiped his arm wide. "It had, ninjas, and explosions. It was a great movie!"

"Your taste in movies suck, Sid." Gerald said back, smiling. "Speaking of movies, I just saw Curly beating himself outside the cafeteria. It was insane man. Kinda like a _Fight Club_ thing going on there."

"Well, Park did say he lent his DVD to him, and after that when the weekends came he watched the movie over and over again. So, any crazy thing he did today is 'justifiable', I guess." Harold said to them, making quotation marks on the word justifiable.

Suddenly, the double doors to the cafeteria opened up violently as Curly flew in landing on his back. Almost everyone in the cafeteria either jumped in shock or immediately turned their heads to the door. Curly was bleeding heavily on the nose and on the mouth area, with blood stains over his shirt, and his red glasses were broken. "No, please…" he pleaded weakly, waving his hand to nobody in protest. With the same hand, he made it into a fist and punched himself in the face repeatedly. Passerby's walked past him and said without a trail of sympathy to him:

"Freak."

"Moron."

"Psycho."

He then grabbed a hold of his own shirt collar and dragged himself out from the cafeteria. Everyone in the cafeteria went silent, blinked in perplexity at Curly, and resumed their activities. Stinky shook his head at Curly's idiotic display and said, "The feller needs therapy, fast. Otherwise he'll keep on hurtin' himself."

Have you notice something strange about the girls

"I've yet to see them today." Stinky said, "But please do tell.",

I saw all 5 girls with brad behind the locker talkin about a mission or something and I asked them what happened

"And what did they say?" Harold inquired further.

"The classic Helga Pataki reply: It's none of your business, Geraldo! Now get away from me." He imitated her.

"It's creepy when you imitated her, Gerald." Sid replied with a smirk.

"Can the conversations you guys, here she comes." Harold said as he pointed to the door.

"Ho-lee …" Stinky said in disbelief, dropping his spoon of lemon pudding to his plate.

"I think I know what happened to her." Sid said, motioning his index finger. "She turned into a girl I mean look she has her hair up and so do the other girls and she and Rhonda aren't fighting I mean I would expect pheobe but- ."

Gerald was now very fed up with his antics and glared at Sid, nearly exploding in anger, "say that again, _Sid_. Say that _again_! C'mon Sid, SAY IT! I dare _YOU_, I _DOUBLE DARE_ you "

"Hey… whoa, whoa… hey…" he cowered back with his arms stretched out, cutting Gerald off as he tried to defend himself, "You don't need to get medieval on me, dude what you like like her!"

_After school…_

"Today sucks royally, Pheebs." Helga muttered to Phoebe as they walk together to the bus stop, "everyone has been staring at me and asking me the same stupid question: 'What happened to you?' If I hear someone asking me that stupid question again one more time I swear I'm gonna scream and smack that guy up so hard his own mother won't recognize him!"

"They most probably are concerned about you, Helga. Eventually, I'm sure people won't take notice of you sooner or later."

"Yeah, right." She scoffed. "I _doubt_ any of those idiots are concerned about me Phoebe."

"Well, judging by Brainy's expression, he most certainly is." She said, pointing to Brainy behind Helga.

Helga rolled her eyes and gave him a smack in the face, like she did every time when he crept behind her. "He just won't give up, does he? Anyway, moving on to our agenda, has the date for the graduation day been confirmed yet? Bridget didn't seem to contact me these past few days, strangely. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually looking forward to it."

"Bridget is most probably busy with the preparations, and that could be a plausible reason why she didn't contact you. Anyway, Farrah said they will notify us tonight by sending carrier pigeons to us, courtesy of Pigeon Man. She said to me that she expects our graduation will be on this Wednesday. To be truthful, I'm in the same boat as you are Helga. I'm also in incredulity that I'm actually looking forward to our graduation. I guess by joining _SPY_ does make us be aware of our unexplored capabilities and unknown potentials within ourselves that have yet to be discovered."

"Ah… I'm just in so could prove to those people I'm better than Olga." They finally arrived at the stop.

Phoebe decided to ignore that remark, "One thing that perplexes me Helga, what did your parents said when they learned about your condition?"

"If you must know, Bob went ballistic and he immediately accused me of fighting with Rhonda again, which is justifiable I guess, if you still remember our fight several weeks ago."

Phoebe could remember it well, it was an extremely heated argument about a false rumor about Helga that been circulated around the school, but the perpetrator of the rumor was never found. Naturally, Helga would always lay the blame on Rhonda first, since she hated her so much. She remembered that Helga angrily stomped over to Rhonda's locker, saw her and gave her a big hard slap across the face. Argument ensues as people flocked around them and a fight proceeded after that. The fight was then quelled down by the Principal himself and they were both given a detention.

"Yes, I remember it quite clearly." Phoebe responded, nodding.

"I told him that I got into a scuffle with a mugger, but he didn't buy it. And then Olga came in and affirmed it to dad. And _due_ to Bob's trust on Olga, he just nodded at it, gave me some lame advice to be careful next time and walked away."

"Olga said that? She lied to your father? I must say that I'm in shock…"

"Me too, Pheebs. Me too…"

Nightfall came. Ordinary night at the Pataki's residence, it seemed. Helga was using her laptop, proofreading her weekly poetry. As she read the letter, she heard a cooing sound coming from the window. That must be carrier pigeon that Phoebe talked about that afternoon, she thought. She quickly got up and went to the window. Indeed, there was a pigeon with a note tied on her left leg. She untied the note, gave her some breadcrumbs to eat and the bird flew away. Helga opened the message up and read it.

_Come Wednesday, you will become one of us. Be sure to come here at 10PM sharp._

_**SPY**_

_"Ah, the wonders of technology…"_ Helga thought, smirking.

Wednesday beckoned, night had befallen onto the city, and the potentials were at the base inside the training facility for the graduating ceremony. They were lining in front of Bridget with the mentors behind her, in formation that you would expect from a military graduation ceremony. Bridget was there, the mentors were there, and each and every one of the potentials were there.

"Can I be next in line?" Rhonda asked.

"Ah, you go ahead. I can wait." Helga replied back.

"Hey Rhonda, before you go hang yourself, we have some business issues to talk about. Where's the bet money I win?" Nadine smirked at her, motioning her fingers for the moolah.

The ceremony finally commenced. Some few higher ranking officers came to witness the graduation. As before, the girls lined up in formation in front of Bridget as she recited the organization's pledge to them, and they repeated the words back. After it was over, Bridget strode to the side, stopped, turned around to face them and yelled:

"Will the mentors to their respective potentials come forward and present them with the official membership garment?"

The mentors came forward and presented them the light violet colored beret at them. They then put the headwear on their heads, brushed the dusts off a little bit, and adjusted so it would look right. They then took a step backward, turned around and march to their original spot.

"Ladies, you are now officially a part of a sisterhood. Today, all of you now are a member of th_e __Special Perplex Young woman_. You are now no longer at the bottom of the food chain, you can now stand equal and mighty like the rest of us, and you won't have to take any orders from your mentors anymore. Instead, you will work with them, not _for_ them, as a team together. They've taught you everything you know, and you should be thankful to them. Say it!"

"We are grateful for everything that you've done for us, our mentors!" the girls shouted in unison.

"And now, for my retirement. I will now pass down my…" she began to stammer, "…m-my Leadership to…"

But suddenly, the ceremony was cut short by someone who, out of nowhere quickly ran to Bridget to inform her a shocking, unexpected news. "I'm sorry to interrupt the ceremony milady, but I come here to bear you this very dreadful news."

She then whispered the news to Bridget. She was taken aback and was very shocked at the news. She abruptly left the ceremony and followed the news bearer to the upper levels to the communications room. The agents she left look at each other in questioning of Bridget's sudden, abrupt action. Frantically, Bridget began to shout orders to almost every one of the operators there.

"Candice, I want you to trace where the signal originated! Jessie, I want you to record the conversation! Aishya and Michelle, I want you two to analyze and decipher the video for any hidden codes! And Wren, patch it to the big screen!"

"Yes, milady!" they all said in unison. Bridget took an idle communicator up and wore it as she watches the big screen. The screen was distorted and unclear for a while, but a few seconds later, it came clear showing a face that Bridget had known for so long. She _hated_ that face. The face belonged to a person who was sitting on a leather seat behind a table with two people flanking that person to the left and right.

"Oh, no… not you again…"

"Hey, Bridge! Long time no see!" the person replied back with a mock joy, puffing a smoke out from the cigar.

"How did you managed to get our frequency?" Bridget demanded an answer as she gazed at the person with her eyes narrowed in resentment.

"Well, you know me babe…" the thinly built, light tanned, black colored hair person replied suavely, "Lets just say I know you a lot more than you know me… I mean, c'mon. Aren't you glad you finally get to see me again? Say, how 'bout you and me go out and have ourselves a fresh cup of coffee, huh? We have lots of catching up to do you know…" the person made a boring flirt.

"Well, thanks, but no thanks, _Mikey_."

"I hate it when you call me that! Why don't you call me Michael, like everybody else?" he sneered fumingly.

"Don't _call_ me that!" he whined angrily.

The elevator dinged, and the door opened. The newly graduated agents came out and hastily went straight over to Bridget.

"Hey Bridge, what's the emergency? Why did you leave us down there?" Helga asked for an answer, as the girls behind her were too, expecting an explanation from her.

She ignored the new graduates, as this particular thing with Michael was on her top priority right now. "What do you want, Mikey?" Bridget demanded, straight to the point, in realization that procrastinating with idle chat is very unnecessary.

"Bridge?" Helga asked back. Noticing that she wouldn't entertain them, Helga shook her head and looked at the monitor screen. They could only recognize two of them excluding Michael, especially that one particular person to his right.

"It can't be you…" Rhonda said.

"Oh my goodness…" Lila said in perplexity.

"Whoa…" Nadine could only say.

"This is impossible…" Phoebe spoke disbelievingly.

"Oh no… oh my Gosh…" Helga said incredulously.

Behind Michael, it was a person they recognized the most, the person who went to the same elementary school with them. He was the person whom they saw very often at the playground. He was the well-known loan shark in PS. 118. It was… Gino, Big Gino, who was now in is 10, a bit younger than the girls, and still wearing those very expensive Armani suits, though his family members wouldn't call him 'Big' due to his short stature.

"What I want? Hmm…" he replied, stroking his chin. "Hey... I see you've recruited new bunch of hapless pathetic underlings that you call 'agents' to obey your every whim, Bridge." Michael noticed them, smirking, trying to avert the conversation between him and Bridget away. "By the way, I'd like all of you to meet my new assistant." He said, pointing to his left. The girls knew her, and Phoebe knew her _very, very_ well. It was the Girl she defeated in the katana challenge wearing a yellow jumpsuit, holding a katana sword firmly behind her.

_"Oh no… can it be her?"_ Phoebe thought gravely.

Nadine interjected, but her question was being directed to Gino, "Gino? I can't believe it, what the heck are you doing there?" Nadine asked demandingly to him as she pointed a finger at him.

Gino cleared his throat, and replied, "Well, you see my dearest, me and my brother are—"

Michael quickly turned his head to him and shouted, "Didn't I tell you to _SHUT UP_?" to him furiously. Gino jumped slightly, and stared at his big brother with his fearful eyes. He took a big huge gulp, lowered his head slowly in terror of his brother and decided to keep his mouth shut for the rest of the conversation. He wouldn't dare to defy his brother. His irate glare then gradually became a soft grin, as Michael look at his little brother and said softly to him, "That's a good sport." He then turned forward back to face Bridget and her band of vigilantes. "Sorry 'bout that, my lil' brother tends to interject when I'm having a conversation. Very rude. Hope you'll forgive him." he 'apologized' as he tapped the cigar over the ashtray. "Now where were we…?"

"Ah, yes." He puffed a smoke out, "Regarding our not-so-warm relationship with you guys. As you all may have know, my, or should I say, my father's organization and yours go wayyyy-way-way-way-way-way back together as mortal enemies. You've disrupted and destroyed our organization eight years ago Bridget, but now, I've regrouped most of my old gang and recruited some new ones, restore the old operations back, and I with it will have my revenge on your _stupid, pitiful_ spy organization and that asinine _Olga Pataki_!" he shouted threateningly as he stood up to show dominance. He did not know amongst the people in the control room, Olga's younger sibling was there, listening to his every word. Helga went pale when she heard that, in shock and couldn't say anything about it. Phoebe then quickly tried to comfort her be placing her hands on her shoulders. "By the way, where is she?" Michael said, noticing Olga wasn't there among them.

"Leave Olga out of this!" Bridget retorted. "She's retired years ago and she's in no way involved with us right now!"

"Yes, quite." He replied calmly, sitting down back. "As always, you're very defensive about your mentor, aren't you? Well, with that I can safely say this _is _an unexpected, surprising twist of events. So the leader who busted my father many years ago has already retired and now, I have no one to lay down my revenge. But don't worry Bridget, I still have you and your stupid organization for me to meddle with. Ah, what the heck, I'm not the kind of person who follows the rules, anyway. Retired or not, Olga will get what she deserves." He ended it with a devilish smirk as he put the cigar down and extinguish it.

"Don't you even dare…" Bridget replied angrily.

"Guess what? I think I'm going to!" he then laughed maniacally. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot," he stopped laughing and it gradually becoming a soft chuckle, "These coming weeks, I'm planning of doing a series of very evil deeds in this city, you know… to strengthen my organization back, financially speaking." He informed as he rubbed his hands in evil glee.

"What? You're gonna rob banks?" Bridget said back, lowering a half of her eyebrow.

"What?" he shoot up from his seat, "what the… how do you know my plan?" he shouted demandingly.

Bridget shrugged, "Uh… I dunno, I just made a guess. I mean, you did give away a hint at the end of your sentence: 'financially speaking'. I mean, can't it be more obvious?"

"ARRGHH!" he shouted as he banged the table with both of his fists. "WHY do I _always_ tell my evil schemes out loud to everybody?" he shouted out loud as he shook his fists in anger.

Everyone back at the control room just blinked at him in disbelief, _"Jeez, what a hothead…"_ Rhonda thought.

Michael then calmed himself, by motioning his hand outward as he thought of words to cool himself, such as, _"Cool, just be cool…"_ Feeling that he was much better now, he sat back and gave them a soft smile, and said to them all, "In that case, I _dare_ you to stop us. But I must warn you that we've become more powerful than you imagined, and never underestimate us." He then took a glance at his watch. "Oh man, just look at the time, my meeting's going to start in a couple of seconds. Catch ya later. It's a shame our relationship didn't go as well as I thought it would be." And with that, he disappeared from the screen, leaving nothing but static and noise. Wren then switched the screen off as they looked at each other in stunned silence.

Bridget rubbed her forehead as if she was attempting to nurse her headache, closing her eyes, "Status report," she asked the operators she assigned earlier to monitor the conversation.

"Can't find the location, milady." Candice replied to her, "They seemed to use an encrypted version of our frequency."

"Conversation recorded," Jessie informed, "five minutes and thirty-four seconds in total milady."

"No hidden messages and codes detected," Aishya said. "She's right, milady. I've double checked it, and zilch." Michelle agreed. "But we can't assume it's completely clean. We need to go through with it again."

"Thanks…" Bridget said softly to all of them, sighing deeply. "You guys did a great job."

"I… I do not understand." Phoebe said in perplexity, "why did he call us? I mean, we ended up having the benefits of knowing his plans…"

"Bad guy cliché, Pheebs." Nadine responded, "Haven't you watch the movies? The bad guys always give the good guys some hints about his plans first before they go on doing it."

"If this was a movie, or a fanfic or something, I'd blame the bad writing." Rhonda added.

"I don't know about that, but knowing him, we'd better watch our back, because he's very cunning." Bridget said to all of them.

"Is there something that we should know about him, Bridget?" Lila asked her.

"Yeah… and I want to know the thing between him and Olga as well." Helga asked her, rather unconventional since she never really cared about her sister much.

Bridget stared at Helga, and she knew she couldn't talk her way out of it. She sighed nervously, contemplating for a while as she gazed her feet and rubbed her arm, and said to Helga and the rest of the girls, "Let's go to the common room. I'll tell you everything that I know about him."

"Okay," she sighed, as all of them took a seat, "Let me tell you a story about Olga, Michael and our organization prior to your membership and our affairs with Michael's family." Bridget said to all of them, as they paid attention to her.

"A couple of months after Olga became the chief, this person, Michael, started to wreak havoc in the city. Businesses and banks were robbed, houses were broken into, and people were assaulted. This was all because of his fault, since he wanted to prove to his father that he was competent enough be the heir to their family business. We, without the knowledge of the police, contributed a lot of our effort to vanquish them and we did."

"Wait a minute, family business?" Nadine asked her.

"His father used to be the head of one of the mob families in this city, but not very influential though." Bridget divulged to them, which made them hard to swallow the fact. "But due to our sabotage and effort… his plan backfired. Not only have the cops gained insurmountable amount of evidences to convict him, but even his father as well. The twist was, his dad was sentenced 20 years in prison while he… could get away with just five."

A most shocking revelation from her. The girls could only stare at her in great disbelief.

"We would've never thought that we could go that far. It was never on our intention to go after his dad. We just let the cops handle the mobs, while we go after Michael and his gang."

"Why?" Helga asked.

"Because he and his gang involved themselves in petty street crimes. We specialized in apprehending these kinds of criminals, so what he did is just like an invitation to us."

"And what about Big Gino? Why was he there?" Phoebe asked her.

"Big Gino? Gino who?" Bridget asked back.

"You know, that guy was standing behind him, the one who was wearing that Armani suit." Rhonda explained.

"I don't know. He said that he was his brother, maybe he is. Though, I have heard rumors that Michael went on a rampage like that because his father picked someone else to be the heir of the family."

"Maybe Gino was picked to be the heir." Lila hypothesized.

"Nonsense!" Rhonda disagreed, "Judging from the timeline of the events, I would assume that Gino was too young to be appointed as the successor of the family."

"But please consider some of the facts to support Lila's theory, Rhonda." Phoebe tried to make a constructive counter-argument, "When you see Gino, why is he always being flanked by two bodyguards on each of his side? One could assume his father wouldn't want him to get hurt or worse due to his importance to the family."

"Who cares about Gino and his stupid brother!" Helga snapped at them, "What about Olga? I want to know why and I want to know right _now_!" she shouted as she banged her fist onto the coffee table.

All of them gazed at her for a while, being surprised that Helga actually was concerned about her sister. Bridget nodded softly, contemplating for words to explain to her, and finally she replied, "Most likely he wants to take revenge because she was the one who put him in the slammer. I don't know what method he would choose, but I know for sure it won't be a pleasant one."

Judging from the look of her face, Helga began to worry about Olga's well being in the future.

"And there's something I should tell you, Helga… At first, I… really, really don't to say this, but under these circumstances, I have to divulge it. Your sister… used to be Michael's girlfriend."

"WHAT?" the girls shouted in unison. Helga was the loudest one amongst them.

"After they learned that they were on the different side of the fence, they quickly cut off their relationship and became enemies. So I think this threat has to do with Michael's disdain of Olga as well."

"Oh man…" Helga sighed, shaking her head softly, "This is _so_ unreal it's not even funny." She replied gravely as she stared at the floor, playing with her thumbs.

"I'm sorry Helga… but it has to be let out eventually." Bridget replied sullenly, and Helga nodded weakly in understand. Phoebe offered comfort to Helga, and she accepted it, embracing her. "Should… should I … tell Olga about this?" Helga asked her.

She couldn't find a suitable answer to reply, but, "It's up to you…" was her answer.

Phoebe wanted to asked her about the Girl, but she thought to herself it would be the best to keep it to herself right now as the situation didn't really call for it.

"So… what are we going to do now?" Lila asked to Bridget, after she glanced at Phoebe and Helga.

"We go on high alert, orange level." She informed. "I will station agents at all major bank outlets in the city and I will notify our informants to keep a sharp eye on certain places incase if anything should happen."

"What will become of you?" Nadine asked her, "What about your retirement?"

"It looks like I can't retire now, can I? With Michael's back on the loose this organization needs someone who has dealt with this type of situation before and has a lot of experience regarding it more than ever. I won't give my position up to someone who has little experience in handling these kinds of things. If I were to give up my position right now I feel I'm not being a responsible leader. I have to stay until this situation has been rectified out."

The girls gazed at her in amazement. It was hard to find a leader like her these days with such high of a caliber.

"Nevertheless, you are no longer the potentials in training. You are one of us – a part of a great sisterhood." She continued, smiling softly . "Well girls, I think I have told you enough, so I think you all should head to the Assignment Office to see who you got partnered with and what's your first assignment as new agents and here are your uniforms she said as she handed them the belts.

" Where's the rest of the uniform?

You press this button and you end up wearing the uniform and theres a disguise button so if you need to go undercover and has the latest fashion for school said bridget.

Ooh transfinite said rhonda

" The new agents then nodded weakly, got up and went out from the room, leaving Bridget alone.

_"Just when I thought that I was out they pull me back in…" _she thought sullenly, as she clasps her hands over her face in weary frustration.

"Night ladies," a middle height, thinly built, pale looking brunette haired Goth girl said to them, "I am El, your Assignment Officer." The glasses wearing girl introduced, sitting behind a desk, with a computer in front of her.

Rhonda moved her head close to Nadine as she looked at El, "Whoa… I would've never thought I'd see a Goth chick in this place." Rhonda whispered softly to her best friend.

"I heard that," El replied. "Ya know, I would've never thought I'd see a prissy, stuck up Princess in this place too." Everybody was chuckling softly, except for Rhonda, who glared at her.

"'Sides, this gig beats the crap job I had at the mall. Plus I get to kick people's ass." She informed, typing something on the keyboard. "All right, give me your names so I can put them in this crappy dinosaur." She asked, referring to the aging computer she was using. Each and every one of the girls gave their names out to her.

"Phoebe Hyerdahl, Helga Pataki, Rhonda _'Princess'_ Lloyd, Lila Sawyer and… I didn't catch your name. What's your name again?" she asked Nadine. Nadine then gave her name to her.

After she finished, she then pressed Ctrl P and a list of names were printed, each with assignments given and whom they got partnered with. El then ripped the papers off each by each by their corresponding names. She licked her thumb to wet it, and flipped through the papers to double check them.

"Pheebs, because I'm being so generous today, I decided that you should be assigned to the Communications Room, since you're good with computers and stuff," she said, giving the paper slip containing her name and the job position to her. "Make sure you show the slip to the supervising officer." She added, and Phoebe nodded softly.

"Nadine and Lila, both of you are partnered together. Your first mission is to carry out a stakeout at a bank near the Lincoln subway station. Good luck." Again she said, giving the paper slip to both of them. "And here's your standard issue communicator." She gave them a small device that could fit in a grasp of a hand, wrapped in plastic. "You attach the communicator box on your utility belt like so…" she instructed, "put the earpiece jack right here, and you're ready to go."

"And…" she let out a wicked chuckle, "Rhonda and Helga…"

"No! No way!" they both blurted out in unison, objecting ruthlessly to the idea of them getting partnered together

"Hmm… ooh… ahh…" El faked a thought, "Well, tough luck. The universe doesn't revolve around you guys, you know."

"Nadine!" Rhonda called her whiningly, "Help me out here!"

But Nadine could only smile back at her back and said, "You kids have a good time now!" she waved to her as she and Lila walk away from them. Lila who was walking with her could only chortle softly as she placed a hand on her mouth to cover it up from them.

"Phoebe…" Helga said through her clenched teeth, "don't you _dare_ bail on me now!"

"Oh… look at the time," she replied, looking at her wristwatch, smiling softly, "I'm already late for my post. I'm sorry Helga, but perhaps we should talk about this some other time?" and Helga answered it with a jaw drop, practically in disbelief of her friend. Phoebe then joined Nadine and Lila as the walked out and then gone away from their view, and a loud laughter was heard.

"And here are your communicators." She shoved the devices over the table to them. "Well, just don't stand there staring at me incredulously! Get out of here before I put you two in janitorial duty!"

"Excuse me, uh… um…" Phoebe didn't know what to call the Supervising Officer, who was monitoring the radar screen at that time, "milady…" she could only settle for that.

She quickly turned around to her and said, "No, no, no…" she motioned her index finger to wrong her, "Only Bridget is called milady around here. You address your Supervising Officers as 'ma'am'. Got that?" she asked her.

"Oh, my apologies ma'am for addressing you wrongly." Phoebe replied back, giving her paper slip to her.

"Ah, don't sweat it. You must be Phoebe, the new rookie right?" she said, examining the paper. Phoebe nodded softly.

"Yeah, Sal was pretty impressed of you. You should be grateful for that." She informed with a kind tone, which made Phoebe smile. "By the way, so like, is Bridget officially retired now?" she continued, giving the paper slip back to Phoebe. "Sure gonna miss the Ol' girl."

"No… she said to us that she decided to stay until this grave situation about Michael and his cohorts has been resolved."

"Well, that's a relief. Between you and me, I really don't want her deputy to be the chief right now. Under her, things tend to suck." She said to her, which stunned Phoebe since she wasn't informed that Bridget had a deputy before.

"If you don't mind I'm asking, who's her deputy?"

"Linda." The officer said whisperingly. "You know, the one who fought that crazy blonde boy… uh…" she tried to remember, as she twirl his right hand in front of her, "What's her name… Brad right?"

Phoebe was flabbergasted, "Linda? Linda's her deputy?"

"Yeah, didn't Bridge tell you? Anyway, just take that empty computer terminal over there." She said, pointing to the computer terminal to the far left, next to Elaine. "And, welcome to the club," was the official warm welcome Phoebe received from her. She then went there and took a seat, wearing the communicator and booted the computer up. Elaine was also assigned as one of the communications operator that night.

"Hey Phoebe." Elaine, Rhonda's former mentor greeted her. "El gave you a desk job on your first day as a full-fledged agent?" she asked in curiosity, taking a small sip from her cup of coffee.

"Indeed she did. May I inquire that this job position is a bad thing or something?"

"Nah, it's just most of us prefer to be here than on the streets because it's not very… life threatening." She said, smiling widely. Phoebe could only manage to shot back a nervous smile at her. "Anyway, I just want to say: Congrats to you and I hope you'll do great job." She congratulated her and offered her to shake hands with her. Phoebe smiled and accepted the offer. "By the way, are Rhonda and Helga being paired together?"

Phoebe giggled softly, "Yes! It is quite humorous to see both of their faces when El told them."

Elaine chuckled, "Haha! Aw yeah!" she slapped her knee, "Thank _you_ El! Means I'm gonna return her the favor someday."

"Huh?"

"You see, me and Cady went over to El to ask her for a favor. We wanted her to pair them up, just so to see their reaction would be like!"

"Oh, you devil you!" Phoebe beamed, snickering.

On top of a roof of a two-storey shops at Madison Street, two recognizable silhouettes were there monitoring the said street for any peculiar activity. The moon was full tonight and very bright, and with the help from some dim streetlights, it brightened the place up, making the job easier for the assigned agents to perform their duty. Helga and Rhonda tried to ignore each other by forgetting their respective foes were there accompanying one another. No words were spoken between them since they arrived there until…

"What did I tell you about _not_ to go two feet near me?" Rhonda said exasperatedly to Helga as she monitored the streets below.

"It's a free country. I can go wherever I want. 'Sides, it's not like you have a restraining order or anything." Helga shot back spitefully.

"I might consider after this." She mumbled to herself. More silence between them, and was going on about a half hour. The overall feeling was tense, not because of the environment, but because of the aura between them that drove them nuts. It did not help either that both of them were uncomfortable with each other. Rhonda tried to tolerate the uncomfortable mood, but gradually it became more and more tense, and finally, she cracked.

"GOSH…" she blurted through her clenched teeth, shaking her hands as if she wanted to strangle someone, "I am… going… _INSANE_… if I stay here for another second…" she pointed at Helga accusingly, "with _YOU_!" Helga raised one half of her eyebrow at her in bafflement.

"Hey, it ain't no picnic for me either, princess! You think I _like_ to get partnered with you?" she then groaned exasperatedly.

"All right! All right!" she sighed, exasperatedly too. "Since we're both here and we can't just abandon our post just like that," she snapped her fingers, "why don't we _at least_ try get along with each other? You cool with that?" she offered her hand to seal the deal.

Helga stared at Rhonda's hand for a moment with her eyes narrowed, thinking about it, "Fine, whatever." She scoffed, and reluctantly she shook her hand. And they then resumed monitoring the street below. More uncomfortable silences between them.

"So… what do you want to talk about?" Rhonda tried to break the ice.

Helga thought for a moment, "I don't know… what do _you_ want to talk about?"

"All right, Helga, I want an apology from you for starting a fight with me—"

"Oh jeez, not this _again_!" Helga cut her off angrily. "Didn't I already apologize to you in front of the principle? 'Sides, I was PMS-ing that day!"

"You weren't being sincere!" she retorted back.

"What do you want me to do? Write a formal apology in the papers?"

"If it helps, then yes!"

"Forget it Rhonda! That's the _only_ apology you could get from me, and I'm not planning to do it again!"

Rhonda narrowed her eyes, pointing at Helga furiously, "Why you stuck up, arrogant,

"That's enough you two!" somebody said through their earpieces to quell the grown up kids down.

"Bridget?" Helga blurted out. "How do you—"

"I saw you two through the cameras, girls! You two are supposed to help each other, not bickering with one another!" Bridget scolded to calm them down.

But Helga and Rhonda went to their defensive side, whining back, "But she started—"

"_ENOUGH_, children!" Bridget cut them both off. Soft snickers were heard in the background. "I don't want to hear a word from you two anymore! Either you shut your trap, or both of you will have to face disciplinary action after this!" She scolded both of them like a mother tried to quell her children down, shouting through the communicator. They both went silent. "Good." Bridget sighed with a relief. "Now keep it that way so I won't have to deal with you two anymore because you kids are _driving-me-crazy!"_ she yelled through her gritted teeth, threw the communicator on the table, and walked away. Some of the operators in the room tried to hide their laugher. But some did manage to throw some sarcastic teases to her.

"Milady, you _would_ make a great mom!"

"Can you baby-sit my bratty little brother tomorrow?"

"Bridget! She called me dummy head!" An agent pointed to her friend, calling Bridget whiningly. And the whole room burst into laugher.

"Ha-ha…" She replied back in defeated tone, "Well, it ain't easy to baby-sit a bunch of whiny, squabbling little brats like all of you, you know." But the entire Communications Room was still in laughter, ignoring Bridget's mockery. Feeling that she had tolerated enough of their laughter, she exited the room, mumbling expletives under her breath.

Hour pressed forward, and Helga exhaled loudly in total boredom as she monitored the ongoing activity down on Madison Street. By ongoing, it meant void of activity. She thought to herself, of all the lame boring places in this sorry excuse for a city, those crooks _had_ to pick up Madison Street, arguably the most rundown, dilapidated, and neglected part of the city. The abandoned shops were in shambles, and she doubted that the rooftop she stood on would hold them up any longer, especially when that Rhonda was alongside her. There was nothing here that would interest anybody, except for those old steel beams that was still sturdy enough to hold the old buildings up, and one would make a fortune if one would sell them at a scrap dealer. In her mind, she was cursing at El for making her to go along with Rhonda, of all people.

Rhonda pondered as she gazed at the old buildings, the old relics from World War Two. Was the idea of her getting partnered with Helga was some kind of a sick, crazy joke from her former mentor, Elaine? She did tell her that it was a standard procedure that an agent would be partnered with an incompatible comrade so they could get to know each other and develop some sense of friendship together. But… the idea of getting partnered with Helga was completely uncalled for. Ever since grade school they could never get along with each other, and what difference would it make now? She, like Helga, seriously doubted that by getting partnered together they eventually would get along, even though teamwork was being stressed time and again. Only an hour left before their post was over, Rhonda prayed it would be over soon.

Suddenly, they heard a vehicle approaching the area, and they went on alert. They saw a small white truck pulling into a broken garage in an abandoned row house across the building they were on now. The lights from the truck were shut down, the engine stopped, and three men got out and went to the back of the truck. They exchanged some idle chats, but it was heard indistinctly by the two agents, something about a trivial matter. Then one of them opened the door to the container, and went into it. The agents were baffled, as they looked at each other. Helga then took out a small binocular from her utility belt and watched the thugs through it. The person who went into the truck earlier was now carrying a bomb with him.

"Oh my Gosh…" Helga said grimly, lowering the binocular down.

"What? What's he holding?"

"A bomb…" she answered nervously as she looked through the binoculars back and saw those people went into the building. "But why would they want to bomb an old building like that?"

"You kidding? This place is designated as a city heritage site, pretty much like Arnold's neighborhood. Maybe it's a symbolic thing for them to bomb an old building like that. It's true what Bridget said, they really want to wreak havoc in this city."

"Assuming that you're talking about Michael, how do you know this is his doing?" Helga asked her demandingly.

"I just know. See that guy with the green shirt? He used to be Gino's bodyguard. You really need to brush up your childhood history, Helga."

Helga never really liked her childhood much, "Fine, whatever. Okay, shut up and listen," she put the binocular back, "here's what we are going to do."

"What? Hey, who died and made _you_ the leader?" Rhonda shot back.

"Look, you want to stop them or not?"

"Of course I want to! But we're supposed to work like a team, not _me_ taking orders from _you_!"

Helga groaned, "All right, _fine_! Give me ideas as I go along. First I'll approach them from the left." She indicated by pointing her pathway out to Rhonda.

"I'll start on that rooftop," she pointed. "I'll shoot my grappling look at that exhaust port over there—"

"Wait, hold on a second, that doesn't look safe." Helga protested.

"I thought you've always wanted me dead? Why the concern all the sudden?"

"If you're dead, then I won't have anyone for me to throw my insults at."

". I'm sticking to my plan."

"What? C'mon Rhonda! That looks dangerous, you could seriously hurt yourself! I mean, just look at it! The exhaust port is old and too loose!"

"Shut up Helga! You're not the boss of me!" Rhonda then took off, and went to higher ground to take aim at that exhaust port.

_"Arrogant …" _she cursed in her mind, in frustration that Rhonda wouldn't listen to her. Fine, be that way. She shook her head, went to the other side of the building she was on to climb down the fire exit stairs. She then slowly sneak through the alleys and went across the street quickly and hid behind a wall as she watched the opened front door, pondering whether it was safe to go in.

Up above, Rhonda was aiming her grappling hook at the exhaust port. Perfect hit, she then tugged the rope to make sure it was strong. Feeling sure that the grip was tight, she then held the rope tightly and swung to the other side. But Helga was right: Rhonda was too heavy for the loose exhaust, and it detached from its original position and with Rhonda, fell down to the ground to some garbage bins below, breaking her fall, which coincidentally, alerted the three guys inside the building. "What's that?" and they went out.

Helga slapped her forehead in aggravation of Rhonda's tomfoolery. It was too late for her to hide Rhonda from those goons now, since they were outside looking at the unconscious Rhonda.

"What's a chick doing here?" one of them asked.

"Michael did say be on a lookout for any girls dressing in some spy uniform. I guess that she's one of them." The other guy shrugged.

"So, what are we supposed to do? We can't just leave her here… she's out cold for crying out loud." Gino's former bodyguard said.

"Let's take her to the boss then. He'll know what to do. Remember, nobody must not interfere or know about our operation."

"Nobody but me, jerks!" was Helga's one-liner of the night, as she jump upwards, pouncing the three men. Two of them fell down except for one person, who was startled at her presence. But he quickly snapped back and fought with her, throwing some punches and kicks. The two thugs got back up, and came to their associate's aid. With three against one, the odds seemed impossible. As she parried, dodged, and blocked the attacks, she shouted for Rhonda's help.

"Rhonda! RHONDA! Wake up, WAKE UP! _Please_ WAKE UP! Help me out here!"

Rhonda finally opened her eyes slowly, moaning bewilderedly. Still weak, but thankfully did not suffer any injuries, she slowly woke up as she looked around her surroundings, with her vision still blurry. She finally recovered, and saw Helga fighting for her life against an overwhelming odd, getting punched and kicked from the thugs. Rhonda shook her head rapidly to make herself more alert, and joined in the massive brawl. Finally the odds were somewhat fair, if not even. Two trained agents against three untrained, inept goons sounded to be another victory for them. Still fighting, Rhonda made a swift punch across a thug's face and he landed on the garbage cans violently. He got back up and went back to rejoin the foray, but he suddenly stopped at his tracks when his cellphone in his pocket vibrated.

It was the _signal_.

"Guys!" that thug called, and everybody stopped, looking at him. "Thirty seconds left! Let's amscray outta here!" And all of the goons abruptly left their foes and ran over to the truck as the agents chased them. They made safely inside the truck, locking the doors and fled away. Realizing that it was impossible to catch that truck by running after it, Rhonda took out a small black colored device out and threw it on the truck. It was the other tracking device, without the EMP device. It got attached to the back of the truck, making faint beeping noises and bleeping lights.

Helga and Rhonda looked at the truck as it swerved and veered through the road. Breathing heavily after the fight they were in, they looked at each other and Helga said:

"Didn't I tell you about the exhaust port?" she yelled angrily.

"And what about you, huh? Are you just gonna wait for the building to explode?" she retorted back, shouting the top of her lungs. "Wait…" she realized something, saying 'wait' softly. They both turned their heads slowly at the building.

"THE BOMB!" they both shouted loudly in unison. They ran away as far as they can, hoping to find a safe hiding spot before the building exploded. And fortunately they did, for they could find a safe hiding place behind a stoop at another building. They jumped in, and lowered their heads as low as they could get, bracing for the explosion. Seconds went pass by, they could felt it in their pounding heart. But… nothing happened. The building did not blow up.

Slowly, Rhonda and Helga got back up from their hiding, gazing at the building that supposed to explode. Nothing happened, and they were perplexed by it. Still being cautious, they went inside, searching for the bomb. Helga went to the second floor, while Rhonda searched for the explosive device downstairs. And Rhonda found something at the kitchen.

"Helga!" she shouted, and Helga heeded to her call. She then quickly went downstairs to the kitchen and saw Rhonda sighed out frustratingly, looking at a small green colored rectangular device bleeping a green light in front of him.

"It's a fake. It's not even _A REAL BOMB_!" Rhonda shouted angrily as she picked the device up and threw it at the wall. Helga was frustrated too, as she pondered why would those goons do this to them. All those fighting, was for nothing.

"Rhonda, Helga. Can you hear me? Anyone of you, answer me." Bridget said irately through their earpieces. Both of them were reluctant to answer back. But they had to. In anticipation for a scolding, Helga closed her eyes tightly and put two fingers over the earpiece so it would enable her to answer back. "Yes… _milady_?"

"I want to see you back in the headquarters… _NOW._" That made her point.

Helga gazed at Rhonda grimly and said to her, "We're _so_ in _deep_ shit…"

"I can't believe it…" Bridget shook her head as she paced back and forth in front of Rhonda and Helga, "A month and two weeks of adequate training and both of you, _still_ screwed up!" she scolded them exasperatedly. They both hung their head in shame, but Rhonda tried to retort back.

"Hey, it wasn't our fault that they sent inexperienced agents such as ourselves in the field!"

"Oh?" Bridget replied back sarcastically, "So, how did Lila and Nadine manage to perform a splendid job with their mission, huh? They successfully caught the criminals _and _they managed to save the bank from getting robbed as well."

The both went silent.

"And what did you do? You both fell on a trap. The whole bomb thing was a set-up. Didn't I tell you that Michael's a sneaky person?"

"A… a set-up?" Helga asked dimly in a quizzical tone.

"It's the oldest trick in the book. Their cohorts were actually only _three blocks away_ from you two and _yet_ both of you are _still gullible enough_ to fall into their trap!" Bridget yelled angrily at them.

"HEY!" Helga shouted back, "at least we put a tracking device on their truck, so it's not a loss!"

"Not good enough." Bridget shot back, "Apparently they knew about it and threw tracking device into the river." She then relayed orders to the Communications Rooms via her communicator. "Wren, I want you to patch the video you recorded earlier to the Conference Room right now." She ordered with an indifferent voice.

Wren nodded and replied, "Yes milady, you may turn the screen on and change to AV1."

"Thank you." Bridget said, and grabbed the remote control to the television next to her. "Our cameras caught them on tape, breaking into a bank." She said, as she pressed a button to show them the video. "And because of _your_ mishap, that bank was robbed." The video played fast-forward. A small truck went into an alley next to the bank, and minutes later, the truck went out again and the alarm rang.

"So? You have the evidence on tape. Why don't you send them to the cops?" Helga asked her.

"We can't. It won't prove anything since the video is in very poor quality and we don't want them to intervene in our organization. But that's not the point." She continued sternly. "The problem is between you two. What we have here is a failure to communicate. A communications breakdown, if you will. You two were too busy about your relentless trivial bickering that it actually managed to blind you two from your job. And I for one won't tolerate it."

They both gulped in dread. Who knows what punishment Bridget would give to them.

"Both of your patrol hours will be extended to three hours, no exceptions, and no excuses. Effective tomorrow night. Now go home, and think about you've just done."

The next day in school, Friday to be precise, Nadine was walking alongside Rhonda to their lockers after a very lengthy class. Nadine spun her locker combination, opened it up, and to her surprise, she saw something that she absolutely adored.

"Oh my God…" Nadine said in softly in shock surprise, placing her right hand over her mouth.

Rhonda took notice of her friend's surprised tone, "What? What it is?" she then inquired.

Nadine took the thing out from her locker, and showed it to her friend.

"It's beautiful…" Rhonda gazed in awe of it. "You never told me that you have a secret admire before." She teased, smiling.

"Tell me about it, I don't even know I have one either. So this is how it feels like to have one." Nadine replied, and smelled the beautiful purple orchids she was holding. "And obviously this person knows a lot about me too since this is my most favorite flower ever."

"Sweet, and yet, creepy… _and_ it makes me wonder how that person got your locker combination…" she replied back. "Don't you at least feel a bit freaked out about it?"

"Nah… at least not now. And I don't think any of my stuff is missing." She said smiling, and looked back inside her locker just to double-check. "Hey, there's a card inside." She took it out and read it.

_Happy Belated Birthday!  
I wanted to give you a frog, but:_

_1. They're fresh out of frogs.  
2. You ain't afraid of them.  
3. These flowers are just as beautiful as you.  
_4. _Wanna go watch a movie tomorrow at noon? My treat._

"And so the plot thickens…" Rhonda said.

Nadine sighed flatteringly, "Aww… how sweet."

"You're not seriously considering meeting this guy, are you?" Rhonda lifted a half of her eyebrow in a quizzical gaze of her friend.

"Maybe I will… but that's just because I think I know who this guy is." She said to her. To her, the frog remark was a dead giveaway.

At the nearest corner, there was somebody who was at the wall watching them. He saw the look on Nadine face – the most beautiful ever, smiling and felt happy of the flowers he gave to her. He smiled that she liked the gift, and went away walking. As he walked, he tightened his fists and let out a soft, yet a powerful "YES!" from his mouth. Entertaining his obvious euphoria, he began humming some music, and danced a victory dance to it.

_"Can't touch this!  
Dun dun-dun-dun, dun, dun dun-dun-dun!  
Can't touch this!  
Dun dun-dun-dun, dun, dun dun-dun-dun!  
Break it down!"_

"Dance with me, Mrs. Winters!" he took a teacher's arm who was walking past him, making the books she was carrying to fall on the floor.

"Ooh!" she shrieked, "Sid… hee, hee!" she giggled, "Just what are you think you're doing?" she said as Sid spun her around.

"Oh SNAP this is embarrassing, but I can't control myself Mrs. Winters, 'cause I'm so happy!" Sid replied and released her hand. Sid continued to walk and dance away, leaving her in shock of her student, behaving oddly like that. Sid walked a happy man to Gerald, who was rummaging through his locker.

"Aw, yeah Gerald!" he said happily, "after all these years man, after all these years, I finally have the guts to ask her out!" he then leaned next to Gerald's locker.

Gerald chuckled softly. "I'm sure your mom would be very proud for you, man." Gerald replied sarcastically, still searching for whatever in his locker. "Playing the anonymous secret admire card won't get you nowhere, let me tell you now."

"Ah, don't worry about it. I asked her whether she wants to go to the movies tomorrow. 'Sides, I gave her a little hint in the card."

"Really?" he took out a book from his locker, and closed it up. "What kind of a movie are you planning to watch with her, anyway?" they then walked over to the cafeteria to have some lunch.

"Obviously chick flicks, dude. Chicks dig chick flicks. Otherwise, if she's not into those stuffs, which I doubt, I'm going to bring her to watch some sci-fi movie, _Farscape_ or something."

"_Farscape_?" he asked doubtingly, "Somehow, I don't think Nadine is the kind of girl that watches those kind of shows, man. Well whatever, I wish you luck. By the way, where's Stinky? Ain't he always with you at this time of hour?"

"Heh, heh. Dude, you just got to hear this: The Stinkmeister got a fight with some liberal guy just now, they were arguing about policies, issues, presidential debate and all that crap, but then that liberal guy got so _pissed _at him and that he just snapped and punched him!"

Gerald chuckled in awe, "Oh man… that Stinky… so then what?"

"What else man? Stinky fought back, the liberal guy fought back and then the whole thing went to hell. Both of them are at the Principal's Office right now. They're _so_ going to get a detention for that." Sid smirked.

"Ha, ha." He chuckled again, "That's crazy…" and Gerald saw Phoebe coming toward him. "Hey, Pheebs. You look outstandingly fabulous today." He complimented flirtingly, waving his hand.

"You don't look too shabby yourself Gerald," Phoebe blushed as she replied shyly. But then she yawned, and made Gerald raised an eyebrow. "Do you two gentlemen have plans after school?" she tried to open a conversation.

"Indeed that I have, Phoebe." Sid interjected excitedly, smiling. "But, I won't spoil it to you."

Phoebe smiled back, "Well, I'll be sure I'll be looking forward to hearing it." she then checked his watch. "Oh, I really wish I could continue our talk, but I have to meet with my Physics teacher. I'll see you two later then." She said sweetly, gazing at Gerald.

Gerald nodded as he smiled softly, "yeah, see ya." Phoebe replied the smile back, and left.

"Did you just hear that?" Gerald asked Sid.

"Hear what?"

"I dunno, she sounded like she's tired or something. She's usually cheerful at this time of hour." He shook his head, trying to explain to Sid, "I dunno, maybe it's just me."

"It's just you, dude. Don't act like a crazy person, like Curly over here." They were walking past Curly who was softly chanting "His name is Robert Paulsen," repeatedly.

The day was Saturday, and Helga had just finished her time at the park to muse for a poem. And this time around, Helga had finally gotten to ride the bus. She stood in front of the fare deposit machine as she glared at the bus driver, who was wearing a neck support, and had stitches around his face. Most likely he was the driver whom Helga had curse to have something terribly bad happen to him in Chapter Two. The driver glanced at her for a moment, and averted his eyes away from her. Somehow, the energy that surrounded Helga made him afraid of her. Helga shrugged, showed him her new bus pass and went inside to find a seat. She found an empty one in the middle section of the bus.

Shortly after two stops, she saw her new enemy, Big Gino in his usual recognizable look, entering the bus. She raised an eyebrow in disbelief, and turned her face away from him so she wouldn't get noticed by him. It was too late. Gino saw her, and then he took a seat next to her.

"Afternoon, Helga." He greeted, not looking at her.

"What do you want from me?" she answered bitterly, looking at the scenery outside the bus. "Did your brother ask you to take me hostage or something?"

"Please Helga, calm down. Let me tell you my side of the story."

"Go away." Helga wasn't interested in listening at all.

Gino stared at her for a moment, trying to read her, "It gravely concerns about your sister." He made his point.

That got Helga's attention as she looked at him while still not facing him, "I'm listening."

"Helga, I hope the things that I'm going to tell to you won't frighten you, because your sister's life is in grave danger as we speak."

Helga darted her head back in dread, "what are you _talking_ about?" she finally faced her head at him.

"I'm gonna be frank, me and my _brother_ have never share the traditional bond of brotherhood together, even though we were born from the same mother. That such connection never existed between us. Want to know why? He never looked at me as his own flesh and blood. He never looked out for my wellbeing, he never cared about me, andhe..." he briefly stopped, tryingto console himself,"I… I can't stand him much longer. I… I hate him." he expressed melancholically to her, which made Helga blinked.

"It's because of his attitude that my father won't let him become the heir of the family business. It's because of that callous, selfish, and incompetent madman my father is in prison. It's because of him my mother is suffering from a terrible disease. It's because of him my father's organization crumbled into pieces. And I, as the _real_ heir to the family, won't stand around like a fool and watch all of my father's hard work gets destroyed by that _idiot_. You've probably have heard it before somewhere Helga: the reason why my father chose me instead of him to be the heir is because he sees me as a confident, matured young man who showed his entrepreneur and leadership skills at an early young age. That's why my father has chosen me. Not that I'm boasting or anything, mind you. I took the words straight out from my father's mouth."

"And this concerns my sister, how?"

"I visited my father yesterday to have a discussion about this issue, and he said to me that your sister should not be harmed in any way because she has already retired from your spy organization. She's no longer considered as a threat. My father is a very honorable man—".

"Honorable?" Helga scoffed, "Yeah, right."

"Helga, if my father wasn't an honorable man, he'd order his men to eliminate your sister right after he got prosecuted for all the trouble she caused. But, he has ethics. He wouldn't touch his enemies who have retired or no longer being viewed as a threat. I trust his judgment and his decision. But my brother doesn't seem to see it that way. Olga is still considered as a huge threat to him and to his organization." Helga became worried.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I overheard my brother yesterday, that he'll send a person to assassinate your sister right after her shift ends at the hospital today." He finally revealed the dreadful information. Helga felt a cold wave of fright sweeping all over her body. Sure she 'hated' Olga and she wanted to get rid of her and all, but with not _that_ kind of way.

"Why are you helping me?" she spat back, "Why should I believe in everything that you say?" she was in denial.

"I've promised my father that I will overthrow my brother one way or another, and helping you is one of my ways to thwart him. He's doing _everything_ that my family stands up against. He assaulted people without any reason, extorting money and worse; he's venturing into drugs business."

"Isn't that practically what your dad did even _before_ your brother became the faction leader?"

"Michael is _nothing_ like my father!" he replied angrily. "My father only protects people who are loyal and a good friend to the family, and the _only_ business we do is running a small casino in this city. The other families don't want get involved in our affairs since it's an internal issue, and that's why I see your organization is my only reliable ally right now, and after this commotion is over, I would like to propose a solution. I'm giving you an offer you can't refuse, Helga, I'm proposing a treaty between our organization that we shall never ever interfere and intervening each other again."

"This just in, _Gino_: SPY will not ally with a mob family! And besides, you're asking the wrong person here. I'm not the leader, Bridget is."

"You misunderstood, Helga. I'm asking you only to assist me in deposing Michael, that's all. The reason why I asked you is because your sister is in trouble, and unlike my relationship with my so-called _brother_, I know that both of you and your sister love each other and always look after one another. I… envy you, Helga. Judging from all the things I've heard about her, I wish I could have a brother that has the similar traits like her…" he said, shedding a tear. "But no… instead, I have Michael…"

Helga felt completely guilty when she heard that. She now realized how lucky she was to have a sister like Olga.

Big Gino sniffed and wiped the tear off his eye, "Sorry… dust in my eye," he lied. A momentary pause as he gazed at the scenery outside to console himself. Then, he got up and pushed the bell so the bus would stop.

"Remember Helga, save your sister, and please send my message to your Chief, I beg of you." He pleaded hopefully, and got off from the bus. Helga slouched back against her seat, couldn't swallow all the hard facts she just heard. Whether she had noticed or not, a tear began form in her eyes, fearing what would become of Olga later.

Sid wore only his yellow towel to shield his privates from the world as he gazed the mirror in front of him in approval of his skinny pasty body. He then looked at his face in the mirror, and rubbed his chin, thinking whether he should shave to make it cleaner, or ignore it altogether and proceeded to apply some cologne. He chose the latter. He actually 'borrowed' the cologne from his father's drawer, since he was too cheap to buy one. After applying it, he went over to his stereo and popped in a CD that would suit for the occasion. He 'borrowed' the CD from his mother's collection.

_What is love? (Love)  
Baby, don't hurt me…  
Don't hurt me…  
No more…_

He banged his head to the tune of the music as he combed his hair. Still banging his head, he went over to his closet and took the cleanest shirt and pants out from it and wore them. He then threw his towel on the floor and looked at the mattress that was placed on the floor with loads of dirty laundry on top of it – it was his bed. He then went there and rummaged through the laundry in search of his wallet while still doing the head banging. He found it, and then wore his lucky green cap on, and before he took one step out from his room, he rechecked and double checked himself to see whether he was forgetting something. Everything was there and accounted for, even his portable MP3 player. He switched it on and played the same music. He then strutted to the bus stop, still banging his head.

_Oh, I don't know, why you're not there,  
I give you my love, but you don't care,  
So what is right and what is wrong,  
Gimme a sign…_

The bus arrived and he got in. Helga was inside but he didn't notice her because he was still banging his head to the tune of the music. Helga sighed frustratingly at her fate and her sister's safety. She tried to think how she would prevent the assassination attempt, but couldn't because she was quite amused by Sid's stupid antics. She smiled softly, but then, she shook her head violently, trying to think again. But Sid's idiotic behavior prevailed once more. Knowing that she couldn't concentrate with Sid clowning around in front of her, she pushed the bell to ask the bus to stop. She then got off from her seat, shoving Sid away violently as she made her way out from the bus. Sid stopped for a while, shrugged, and continued his head banging. The people in the bus only stared at the weird teenager in perplexity.

_What is love? (Love)  
Baby, don't hurt me…  
Don't hurt me…  
No more…_

_What is love? (Love)  
Baby, don't hurt me…  
Don't hurt me…  
No more…_

Sid got out from the bus and went into Mrs. Vitello's Flower Shop to buy some orchids for his date. The odd behavior that Sid was doing ultimately freaked the old lady outas she stared at the young man in quizzical gaze. After paying her, Sid went out with a new bouquet of flowers with him as he walked down the sidewalk while banging his head. Grandpa Phil at the opposite side of the road who was sweeping the stoop of the boarding house was in incredulity of his grandson's friend.

"Jeez… ever since the Short-man moved out of town his friends sure are acting weirdly…" Phil mused to himself.

"Hey, grandpa! When are you going to fix my window?" Mr. Hyunh shouted from the inside.

"Oh fiddlesticks, Hyunh! Go and repair it yourself!" Phil shouted back in an annoyed tone.

_Oh, I don't know, what can I do,  
What else can I say, it's up to you,  
I know we're one, just me and you,  
I can't go on…_

Eventually he arrived at the cinema, still banging his head as he listened to the music while waiting at the ticket booth for his date to arrive. After waiting, waiting, and waiting and nearly given up hope, Nadine emerged from the street smiling at the relieved-as-hell teenage boy.

"So, you're the one who trespassed my locker, huh Sid?" she asked inquiringly, but not threateningly witha soft smile.

"Well, I admit it's a _little_ bit unorthodox, but I couldn't think up a better way to give you those flowers." He said, "'Sides, I left an obvious hint in the card that would clue you in so that you could kill me later."

She chuckled at the explanation, "What about the reciting poetry gig at my balcony?"

"Shakespeare did it before, and it's kinda boring and sucky." Sid replied playfully. Literature was never his forte.

"How long have you been waiting?" Nadine then asked him sweetly, done with the playful banter.

"For a while…" he shot back a nervous smile. "And uh… here's another batch of orchids that you like. Heh… heh…" he snickered nervously.

"Aw, Sid. You're too kind," she replied as she politely accepted the flowers. "Shall we watch a movie then?"

"Let's shall." Sid replied chivalrously. "Okay Nadine, what do you want to watch? I really don't know much about your taste in movies, but I'm gambling for a love story right now." He told her. _", now I have to sit through a stupid chick flick for two hours."_

"Uh… well Sid, I appreciate it, but a chick flick it's not what I have in mind."

"Oh, that's okay." he replied back, _"YES!"_ he cheered in his mind. "So, what kind of a movie do you have in mind? I'm all open to suggestions."

Nadine pointed to a movie poster across the area from them, which in turn made Sid happy from it. She pointed to a _Farscape: The Movie_ poster.

"Sorry if I geeked you out a bit but I really…"

"Say no more Nadine." Sid beamed. "Say no more."

_20 minutes later…_

Helga was cursing to herself for not knowing when her sister's shift will end as she walked hastily to her house. Suddenly she had an idea. She then quickly went over to the nearest public phone and called her house. The phone line was ringing, but nobody was answering it.

"Come on… come on…" she said in impatient anxiety. "Mom… _please_ answer the damn phone…"

And finally, somebody answered her, "Hello?"

"Mom! Do you know when'll Olga's shift end at the hospital today?"

"Um… I don't know honey…" she replied, but thankfully she wasn't in her moody intoxicated state today. "Why don't you check at the hospital?"

_"Oh, for crying out loud!" _she shouted in her mind. She then slammed the phone down, and called the hospital Olga was working in. She had known the phone number for quite sometime due to her therapy session with Dr. Bliss.

"Hillwood Medical Center. Can I help you?" an operator answered.

"Yeah, I'm inquiring about Olga Pataki, I'm her sister."

"Which department?"

"Pediatric… I think."

"Hold on please." And the usual annoying waiting music was playing through the phone. _"I just want to ask about her hours, !"_ she shouted in her mind. Helga was completely irritated by the stupid music. Hopefully it wouldn't be that long for someone to pick up the phone.

"Pediatric." Finally somebody replied.

"Can I speak to Olga Pataki?"

"She's busy with a patient right now, sorry." The female receptionist replied.

"Okay, uh... can I ask when will her shift ends today?" she asked back hastily.

"Wait for a moment please." The receptionist replied, as she typed Olga's name on the computer, "Her shift should be over in ten minutes from now."

Helga looked at the end of the road she was nearby as she calculated the distance between the public phone she was using and the hospital where Olga was working, _"I still have time…" _she thought, and the said to the receptionist, "If you see her, could you ask her not to go outside the building?"

The receptionist paused for a moment, "I'll see what I can do."

"All right. Thank you!" She then slammed the receiver down, but picked it up again and proceeded to call Bridget. And thankfully, she answered it right off the bat.

"Thunder?" it was the codename for any agent who called the headquarters using a regular phone.

"Flash!" was the answer for the said code. "Bridge! It's me, Helga! Listen, there's not much time, so I'll have to be quick and just don't ask why! Send all agents in a 200 meter radius around Hillwood Medical to go there. Please, it's very, very important!"

"Active or—"

"I don't care! Just send them all there!" she then slammed the phone down and quickly she ran to the hospital.

"Wren, contact all agents within 200 meter radius of Hillwood Medical to go over there now."

Wren stared at her for a moment and replied, "As you wish, milady." She then typed something on the keyboard. The monitor then showed a road map of the city with a huge circle hovering over it. There was a 200m written next to it, and a word 'SCANNING…' was flashing on the top left side of the monitor. Only one was present: It was Nadine.

Sid and Nadine were enjoying themselves as they watched that movie. But suddenly, Nadine enjoyment was abruptly stopped when her cellphone vibrated (Sound muted, of course). Somebody had sent her a text message. She rolled her eyes and took her cellphone out and read it. The message reads:

_Nadine, your presence is greatly needed at Hillwood Medical to help agent Helga. Don't bother changing to your uniform. Your assistance is extremely urgent and is required ASAP. – LES_

"Aww, man… and I'm in a middle of a date..." she sighed frustratingly. Sid looked at her and said, "Is something wrong?"

"Sid…" she stared at him, trying to find a suitable answer, "I have to go…"

He was absolutely shocked, "What? Oh come on, Nadine… can it just wait?"

"I'm sorry…" reluctantly, she then slowly got up from her seat and went out. Sid was completely dumbfounded as he watched her went out. He felt dejected and slumped down on his seat, "What did I go wrong?" he asked himself morosely.

_"This better be good, Helga."_

"Hey Olga. Going out already?" the receptionist asked her.

"My shift is over, you silly," She smiled, "Make sure Tony gets plenty of rest so the burns from his body will heal faster."

"Will do."

"And Rose, you _are_ coming to my play tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Hey, of course I am! I'm a _huge_ fan of independent plays you know." She smiled back, "Oh, before I forgot, someone just called asking for you."

"Goodness, really? Who was it?"

"You know… I haven't the slightest clue. Silly me for not asking. She did however, asked you not to go outside the building."

"Well, that's silly. Why would she want me to stay put? Well, I'm off. See you on the stage, Rose." Olga waved at her friend.

"No, see _you_ on the stage!" Rose replied back jovially.

At a nearby abandoned building, a sniper was setting his equipment and pointed it to the hospital's front door. According to his boss, he was expected to eliminate a blonde girl, probably in her twenties, as indicated in the picture he got from his boss. Nice girl, he thought. After he had done setting his equipment, he looked through the scope to the front entrance of the hospital, hoping that he would hit her in one single shot. Anticipating, anticipating. Suddenly he heard loud shouting noise. He shifted his scope to the direction the sound was coming. It was a girl, running to the hospital, motioning her arms across her body again and again to someone so she wouldn't take any more step out from the hospital. He lifted an eyebrow.

"Olga! Olga! Get back into the hospital! Get back into the hospital _now_!" Nadine shouted to Helga's sister worriedly as she dashed towards her. Olga was stunned quizzically at her sister's friend, and she decided not to take a step further out from the hospital. She too, felt something bad would happen to her if she took any more step out. The sniper was perplexed because he couldn't hear what Nadine was shouting. He could, but it was indistinct and unclear. He wanted to know who Nadine was shouted at. Nadine then took Olga's hand and pulled her inside the hospital again. "Stay here." Nadine said to her. Olga nodded at the order and then asked, "What's going on?"

"I was asked by someone that you'll have to stay inside the hospital for awhile." She explained, trying not to divulge the fact that she was affiliated with the spy organization. Olga nodded, but still wanted to know what was going on. Nadine looked outside and saw someone running towards them. She saw the girl, tired and panting heavily from the running but still determined to approach them. The sniper looked at the girl through the scope, and made a thought.

_"Is that her…? No… that's not her. She looks like in her teens… and her face is different than the picture…"_

The automatic doors to the hospital opened and Helga went through it and saw Nadine and Olga nearby a vending machine. She then proceeded to stop in front of them, breathing heavily to catch her breath.

"Helga? Helga, what's going on?" Nadine asked her worriedly.

"Please baby sister, tell us." Olga pleaded.

"Wait for a sec… for me to catch a breather for a while," Helga replied, huffing and puffing. "I met… Gino on the bus just now. He said… Michael is sending someone… to kill you…" she said to Olga. Olga's face went pale after she heard that. Nadine was absolutely shocked.

"Oh gosh…" Olga could only say. She was totally stunned.

"And didn't I… tell you… to watch your back Olga?" Helga shot angrily at her, "It's very dangerous for… you to go wandering about by yourself!"

Olga felt guilty, because she felt that she dragged her sister into this mess.

"And uh, Nadine… Are there any other agents… 'sides you who're present?"

"I don't think so Helga. I think I'm the only one here."

"You're an agent, Nadine?" Olga asked her, and she nodded softly.

"Hey, Nadine… thanks." Helga shot a warm smile at her.

Nadine replied the smile back and asked, "What is going on around here?" Olga was eager to know as well.

"Do you remember what Bridget said to us shortly after our graduation? Do you remember what she said about Michael is going to plot revenge against Olga? I think there's a guy outside who's waiting for Olga to come out…"

"And _kill_ me!" Olga snapped from her stun, bursting out loud, becoming fearful at sudden twist of events. Helga nodded at the remark. Olga then panicked, and became more and more frightful. "OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! What should I do! What should I do!"

Helga then quickly grabbed her shoulders and shouted at her, "Listen, Olga!" but Olga still panicked as she turned her head from left to right in paranoia and her eyes darted to every direction and babbling incoherently, "OLGA!" Helga shouted loudly at her, and Olga stopped abruptly, looking at her as a tear ran down from her eyes.

"Calm down! Olga, please… don't make the situation any more difficult anymore than it is now. You and I both know that panicking won't get us anywhere. You used to be an agent, you should know better. Now please, let's calm down and find a way to get out from this mess." Helga said with a warm, but stressful tone, and Olga nodded nervously at her little sister's rationalization. The three of them grouped and made a discussion.

"Okay, first things first: we need to call backup. Secondly, you," Helga pointed to Nadine, "and me are not the target, so in theory, we're practically safe. But the trick is getting Olga out from this building safely. Nadine, do you still have your cellphone with you?"

Nadine and Olga noticed something that Helga was calm and could analyze the situation well, something that could be found in a competent leader, "Yeah, you want to call the headquarters and ask for backup?"

"Exactly, call them."

Nadine nodded, and took her cellphone out from her pocket. "Thunder?" Bridget asked for the reply code.

"Flash," Nadine replied, "Milady, this is Nadine, I've made it. Do you have any agents other available for us? We're at Hillwood Medical."

"Hold on a sec while we check." Bridget replied and ordered Wren to search for any agents closest to the hospital. But to their dismay, the nearest was three miles away from them, and they need help as soon as possible.

"Sorry guys…" Bridget replied worriedly. Nadine looked at the siblings and shook her head in fear.

"Wait milady… what about the informants?" Wren suggested to her, and Bridget lit up.

_"Oh, yes… the informants! Why didn't I think of it before?"_

"Good call, Wren!" she said approvingly. "Wait just a minute guys, I think we can still help you!" Bridget said through the phone. After she executed a command on the computer, the screen on the monitor zoomed in from the satellite view to the street level of the city. The word 'SEARCHING…' was written on the top left of screen and a green X in the middle of it. It locked down a target, some fifty meters away from the hospital.

"Monkeyman is the nearest informant, milady." She beamed.

"Call him."

"Monkeyman?" Helga said in disbelief to Nadine. "Let me talk to her!" she then grabbed a hold of Nadine's cellphone. "Bri… milady, of all people, you asked for Monkeyman's help? Come _on_! There must be some other agents nearby. Run a search again!" she felt that Monkeyman was extremely incompetent and would be last person in her mind to save them.

_"Oh… so very new…" _Bridget thought to herself. "Just relax Helga. He's capable enough. Too capable, if I may so myself."

"But—"

"Trust me on this. I'll give you a call as soon as the situation has been rectified." Bridget smirked, and hung up the phone.

Helga was completely dumbfounded and disbelief as she stared blankly at the cellphone. Slowly, she gave the cellphone back to Nadine, and exploded, "I can't believe this!" she got up and paced back and fourth in front of Olga and Nadine, "There's a guy who's trying to _kill_ someone and what do they do? They're sending a psychotic lunatic to help us?" she screamed. " they're sending Monkeyman?"

Suddenly they all heard a frightful cry from faraway, "MONKEYMANNNNNNN!"

"Terrific…" Helga slapped her forehead. Nadine was apprehensive herself, but Olga smiled a bit, though nervously.

The sniper looked at the direction where the scream was coming from. The sniper got up from his position and went into the middle of the room with his gun pointed at the door, which was the only way in or out of the room. Silence, tense silence. Suddenly he heard a crash. Monkeyman came in from the decaying ceiling above! He quickly dashed forward and disarmed the sniper, and the gun flew back hitting the wall behind them. A scuffle ensued in the confined space. The sniper withdrew because he took a lot of beating from Monkeyman, and dropped down to the floor next to the gun. He saw it, took the gun and smack Monkeyman with it, making him hit some old wooden furniture behind him. It was time for him to retreat. The sniper, with the gun in his hands ran outside the room and jumped out from the window and fell into a dumpster below. He then quickly got back up ran into his car and fled as Monkeyman looked at him from the third floor.

Monkeyman spitted some blood out from his mouth and went back inside the room where he and the hitman had the scuffle. He saw a casing – supposedly for the gun and a picture of Olga. He then placed two fingers on his left ear to use his communicator.

"M-Monkeyman to base. Suspect has fled. I repeat, suspect has fled."

"Are you okay?" Wren asked him.

"I'll be fine… Monkeyman… Just tell your agents that it's safe to come out." He said as he picked the picture up. "And uh… Olga is with them… isn't she?"

Nadine felt her cellphone vibrated again, and quickly she took it out from her pocket. A message was sent to her and again, from the organization. It read:

_It's safe to come out. Monkeyman would want to meet all of you in the abandoned building in front of the hospital. He's on the third floor. – SPY_

"Well, I guess we should be going then…" Nadine said to the two of them.

And so they all got up from their seats and went out from the hospital, cautiously. Helga could be seen walking with her frightened sister. They then made their way into the building as requested by Monkeyman. He waved at them and showed them the things that the sniper left behind. The first thing he showed was Olga's picture. He gave it to her.

"This is an old picture of me… back when Michael and I were still together." She said as she gazed at the picture, torn in half. The picture showed a smiling Olga, who hadn't changed much apart from the hairstyle and an arm across her shoulders. It was most likely Michael's.

"And… M-Monkeyman… take a look a this." Monkeyman said as he pointed at the gun case, that looked like a suitcase. He then crouched and began examining it. Suddenly he felt someone was holding his shoulder. It was Helga.

"Hey, Monkeyman… thanks for saving us…" she said, beaming softly at him. _"You're pretty cool… for a lunatic…"_

Heh…" he chuckled, "don't mention it. 'Sides, I owe Olga a favor for quite some time now."

"Ah…" Nadine responded, "you guys have been helping each other out when she was in the organization, haven't you?"

Olga went closer to Monkeyman and said to Nadine, "no, we go way before that, we've known each other since middle school." She then gave Monkeyman a hug. He was quite stunned, and Olga smiled at him and said, "Thanks, —"

"No! No, no, no, no!" he quickly cut her off. "Don't say my _real_ name; it'll destroy the mysteriousness of my character!" he beamed, and Olga smiled back. "Thank you, old friend."

"Hey Nadine," Helga called her, "Could you go to the headquarters for a while with me? I want to show the gun case to Bridget." Nadine nodded at her suggestion, Helga then turned her head to Monkeyman and asked, "Monkeyman, could you escort my sister to our house? Make sure nobody is following you."

Monkeyman nodded softly. As Monkeyman and Olga watched them went out, Olga said to him, "You are planning on bathing, aren't you?"

"Hey…"

_At the headquarters…_

"Hmm…" Bridget pondered, "He left a bullet and a gun case behind. How very strange…"

She, Nadine and Helga, were in the communications room, looking at the case in front of them. "What'd you make up of them?" she asked Nadine and Helga.

"He couldn't just leave them there deliberately…" Helga replied.

"Maybe he _did_ deliberately leave them there." Nadine hypothesized. "Maybe he wanted it to be taken by us. Have you checked for any bombs yet?"

"I've sent it to the lab and they've already x-rayed it. Nothing was found." Bridget said. "However, we won't take this gun case as an insignificant entity. I want it to be taken seriously just like any other evidences: important and very valuable." She then picked the phone up and pressed a button it, "I want a person to bring this gun case back to the lab. See to it if you can find any more evidence from it."

"Yes, milady." The voice from the other side of the line replied. Bridget put the phone down and looked at Helga, "The sniper is most likely going to hunt for your sister again, since he failed his first attempt at her. Do you have any idea when will the hitman strike again?"

Helga pondered for a while, and she remembered something, "Olga is going to perform in an indy play at the Circle Theatre tomorrow. Most likely the hitman will be there too."

"He will." Bridget replied back. "I'll mobilize some agents to help you there tomorrow." And they nodded.

_"Michael …"_ Bridget cursed in her mind, _"Olga isn't your fight anymore…"_

"Bri— I mean, milady…" Helga still couldn't get used to refer her as milady, "what about Gino's offer?"

"I'll think about it later."

_On the next day, a few hours before the play…_

A soft knock was heard on Olga's door. She was sitting on her bed, looking forlornly as she tried to concentrate in preparation for the play. She couldn't because she was too scared of her fate that seemed inevitable tonight. With her acting on stage, she was completely vulnerable and prone to the anticipated attack. Her agent training would be useless there because she was too busy acting. She had thought of not going, but the show must go on. The door knocked again. Softly, she replied, "Come in." Helga slowly opened the door and looked at her sister, who was staring blankly at the floor with clump of tissues in her hands. She couldn't help but to feel sorry for her sister.

"Hey Olga." She spoke softly, "Ready to go?"

She nodded softly. Helga sensed that she still wasn't ready, even though she gave a conformation. She then walked over to her big sister, and sat next to her.

"Hey… c'mon, don't cry. You're gonna be just fine. All of us will be there to protect you." She then took one of Olga's hands and grasped it to calm her. Olga suddenly burst into tears and embraced her sister. Helga didn't resist and welcomed it with open arms, consoling her. "Even though I 'hate' you Olga, 'cause you're so _freakin'_ perfect all the time, but this is different. We're sisters, and we're supposed to look out for each other. We just do." She echoed Arnold's advice and the explanation she gave to Doug LeSham. Olga chuckled worriedly when she listened that as tears ran down from her eyes.

Helga felt this was the first time she ever felt so attached to her sister.

_Circle theatre - 8:17 PM. 13 minutes prior to curtain time._

About twelve agents were sent by Bridget to assure the safety and security of Olga. They were Helga herself, Phoebe, Rhonda, Nadine and Lila – since they need more experience, and they were accompanied by veteran members, including Linda, Bridget's deputy and also were the one who fought with Helga earlier. Bridget thought by sending her to assist Helga would be a great idea because in this scenario, they would have to depend on each other and thus would develop trust and bond between them two. Ever since the fight they never spoke to each other and Bridget felt this would be a perfect time for the both of them to start over.

As audience began to fill the seats and crew members were making last minute checks on the props and equipments behind the curtain, the agents were on the catwalk high above them all, aggressively monitoring around the theatre for any hostilities. Lila, a theater fan herself, felt all these preparations were just too overwhelming for an indy play like this. Helga, on the other hand, was with her sister behind the stage, to gave her sister assurance that the spy organization will do their job well.

"Olga, you're on the first act, so _please_ stop worrying. We _can_ handle everything they can dish out."

"I know, but I'm actually worried about you… all of you. It's because of me all of you are putting yourselves in danger…"

"Listen, you'd do the same thing we do now if you were still an agent today. It's a part of our job. And now, it's a part of _your_ job to go out there and give the performance that'll wow the hell out of everybody! So please, stop it."

Olga nodded weakly, and she gave Helga soft kiss on her cheek. She was ready to get into her character. "Good luck…" she said to Helga.

"Break a leg…" Helga replied back, and walked out to her gang above.

"Any luck of contacting Sid?" Rhonda asked Nadine as they watched the stage below them.

"I tried last night and this morning and afternoon. But his line is always busy… I just don't know why…" she replied sullenly to her.

"Girl… I feel bad for you… if it wasn't for Helga—"

"If it wasn't for me _what_?" Helga replied bitterly as she climbed up into the catwalk. "Listen, I wasn't being a bully , I was really in need of help. If Nadine didn't come soon, my sister would be dead by now. And that's something I _don't_ want to happen to her."

Rhonda felt _she_ was being a jerk right now, "I'm… I'm sorry…" Helga scoffed, and ignored her. She then looked at Phoebe and Lila, who were exchanging conversation to each other.

"Lila, I heard this play Olga's in is a completely original story. Pardon me for not looking at the advertisement at the front entrance since I came in from the back, but could you summarize the play for me and tell me what's it all about?"

"Well, the story started in wartime Vietnam, during the final days before United States' complete pullout from the country. The protagonist has this baby girl you see, and he has to give his child to a nurse, Olga, so she ever so could raise his baby girl in a safe environment in the United States rather than his war torn country. He had no choice but he had to do it. The safety of his child comes first. And thus begin his epic journey to the United States by enduring the harsh unforgiving life by becoming a refugee in a nearby country."

"That's very sad."

"Indeed it is. After many years of saving his money by working in a restaurant, he finally has enough money to go to the United States. And I'm ever so do not want to spoil the rest of the show for you Phoebe, because it's a very moving story and you'll just have to see it for yourself to really be immersed in the story."

"Maybe when I have the time, and after all these fiasco is over, I might consider watching it. It sounds interesting."

"Cut the chat guys, be on the alert. The play is about to start." Helga warned them.

It was the second act of the play, and so far so good, nothing happened yet, and Olga was still in one piece, and she performed her character wonderfully. But still they kept on alert. After the play started they were grouped into two, veteran members on the ground, while the rookies were on the catwalk. Lila scanned around, and she saw a sudden small flash of light crossing her eyes. She stopped at her tracks. There was it again. She slowly turned her head to where the light came from and saw a dim set of eyes looking at her from a ventilation shaft. The eyes then vanished. Lila sensed something was amiss, and she then told all of the agents via the earpiece that she spotted something. Agents, above and below went on high alert.

The other four agents went over to her, and Lila pointed to them what she just saw. Rhonda switched her flashlight on and pointed it to the shaft, but no one was there, but they could hear the thumping noise echoed out from it. Another assassination attempt failed, thankfully due to the carelessness of the sniper. All the girls knew where all vent shaft ended, on the rooftop.

Helga kicked the rotted door to the rooftop violently, making it broke into pieces. She saw the sniper in front of her running quickly to the fire exit stairs nearby. "After him!" Helga shouted to her friends behind her. The sniper quickly ran down the stairs as the five agents trying frenetically to catch up with him. The sniper then jumped from the second floor to the alley below to quicken his pace. His car was just around the corner. But to his surprise, Linda was there, smirking at him. She had let the air out from the wheels and she took the liberty to jam them with chains as well.

"Snap…" he cursed to himself. Because he was such in a hurry to run away, he forgot bring the bullets with him. He had to take yet another direction. He was in the middle of the T-intersection of the alley, and he had no choice but to take the last one available. Linda joined the rest of the gang as they chased after him.

"Linda! I can't believe I'm saying this but… thanks!" Helga said to her as they chased the hitman.

"No problem! It's what I do best!"

"Who's taking care of my sister?"

"There were six left in the theatre. I asked them to stay there and protect your— gaaaahhhh!" The sniper threw his gun at her and Linda tripped on it. And because of that, her knee was seriously hurt and she couldn't run.

"Linda!" Helga stopped at her tracks, as her other friends did too.

"Don't worry about me! Just go after him!" she replied back pointing to the sniper as she pressed her knee to suppress her injury. The other girls nodded and continued to go after the sniper.

_"Everything is going according to plan…"_

The night was getting late, and the streets were getting quiet and nearly devoid of activities. A blue colored muscle car drove on, carrying six teenage boys from a ballgame. It was actually Jamie O's car, but he had given his trust to Gerald to maintain and ensure that it would be in a pristine condition just like the way he left it. He had to leave the car because he had to go to a college somewhere in Seattle. He had warned Gerald that if his baby had one single scratch on it, he'd _kill_ him. Back to the ballgame, it was a tremendous win for the Crimson Stockings, because the last time they won the Globe Series was in 1918, and because of that, they had a reason to celebrate, and also because they defeated the home team, The Hillwood Primes.

"That was pathetic. Of all them teams in the Main League, our team _had_ to lose to the Crimson Stockings!" Stinky said disbelievingly. "Ain't that an embarrassment…"

"Hey, chill out man. At least we had fun." Gerald tried to be optimistic as he concentrated on the road, driving the car, "All of us guys together watching the ballgame and all…"

Gerald's right lets just focus on how far they got said Arnold

"Well, the night would be a whole lot better if our team had actually won the match!" Harold blurted out.

"Oh c'mon man, remember the reason why we were there in the first place: We were there to cheer up homeboy over here." Gerald said, referring to Sid who was sitting next to him. Still, after at the ballpark watching the game and all, he was still in disbelief, dismay, and felt dejected when Nadine left him abruptly at the cinema yesterday. He didn't talk back when Gerald referred him, as he stared down blankly at his feet.

"Cheer up, Sid." Arnold said positively, "I'm sure things will turn to the better eventually."

"Yeah Sid. T'least she dragged you to watch _Farscape_." Stinky interjected, "I, on the otta hand, had the displeasure of watchin' '_My Big _Fat_ Greek Wedding'_ with Lila…" and everybody shuddered and cringed, except Sid. "I reckon that's the worst torture a man could endure…"

But still, Sid said nothing. Nadine was still floating in his mind.

"Sid…" Gerald snapped. "C'mon man, don't be so down on yourself!" he said good-naturedly, "Who need girls anyway? You are now with _men_! You are in a company of _men_! Come on Sid! Show us your _manliness_!" Gerald suddenly stopped to think what he just said. The other guys were looking at him in incredulous disbelief.

"Oh man… that didn't come out right…" he muttered to all of them, as they stared at him back disbelievingly. "What…?" he replied nervously as he took his eyes off the road, but the other guys were still staring at him. "I like girls…" Gerald replied again sheepishly.

_"Why was her line busy? Why Nadine, why?"_ Bored of staring at his feet, Sid then faced forward to stare at the street in front of them. Suddenly, he saw someone was running fast in front of them. "GERALD HIT THE BRAKES!" he shouted immediately.

"What? OH SNAP!" and he slammed the brake down quickly. The man was hit, but safe (hopefully) because Gerald was driving in a residential area and fortunately he stopped in a nick of time. The man rolled over the engine hood and continued running away from whatever he was running away from. Gerald quickly got out from his car and shouted at him.

"Yo dude! Hey man! Are you hurt?" he shouted at the mysterious man, but it didn't gather a response from them.

"Gerald, if a guy can run like that after he got hit by a _freaking_ car then surely he must be okay!" Robert said to him.

"Well, yeah… but I want to avoid lawsuits, just to make sure." He got into his car again, "Hopefully there's no scratch on the car…" he murmured nervously. And suddenly all of them saw five teenage girls running in front of them. They recognized each and every one of them.

"Nadine?" Sid said incredulously.

"Phoebe?" Gerald said incredulously.

"Lila?" Stinky said incredulously.

"Rhonda?" Harold said incredulously.

"Helga?" Arnold said incredulously.

They watched them with their jaws gaping incredulously, as if they were reading a really pathetic copy and paste job. The girls chased the perpetrator down the block and into the park. It was the park where the story of the Headless Horseman resides. But that was not the main story here. The sniper ran forward fast, and saw a horse carriage near a stable. He thought that he'd lose them if he'd take the carriage and fled with it. And he did so. He climbed on to the driver seat… but then he saw Ernie on it.

"Hey… what the—" but the sniper shoved him out violently from the driver's seat and fell on the ground. He took the rope and whooped to make the horse run. "Hyah! Hyah!" he whooped again, and the girls tried to ran after him. But the carriage was too fast for them, and they had to stop.

"Dang it!" Helga shouted disappointingly through her clenched teeth as she threw a fist across her body. She then looked back and saw Ernie lying on the ground as he weakly tried to get up. "Let's help him out…" Helga said in a defeated tone. The other girls nodded and went back. Lila, on the other hand, saw another horse available in the stable. She felt that they still had a chance to catch the hitman. Quickly, she placed her thumb and her index finger from her right arm inside her mouth and whistled. The horse inside widened his eyes in alert of the call. It then neighed and jumped out from its stable and ran towards to Lila. The other agents scattered away, except for Lila who was in front of the charging animal.

She sidestepped to the left, grabbed the horse's rope, swung herself to the other side of the horse and finally, Lila managed to mount the horse after she landed on its back. She whooped "Hyah!" repeatedly and the horse went faster and faster, leaving the other agents behind.

"Lila!" Nadine shouted, but there was no answer back.

"What, is she insane?" Rhonda exclaimed disbelievingly.

"C'mon guys! Help the driver first, and then we go after her!" Helga said to all of them as she ran to Ernie to help him out.

Lila, who was riding the horse galloped through the woods of the park trying to catch up with the fleeing stagecoach. The sniper could hear distinctly another horse galloping after him. He shifted his body to the side to take a look at the road behind him and saw Lila coming closer towards him. He began to panic, and whooped again. Even though he was controlling two horses, but the huge weight the horses was pulling made them go slower than Lila's as she dashed forward to them. She was now neck and neck with the hitman.

The sniper took a whip out from a compartment near him and tried to hit Lila with it. She groaned in pain but still persist. The hitman whipped her again, and Lila felt that she couldn't bare the pain it any longer. She slowed her horse down and had to pullback. Again, the hitman looked behind him and saw nothing except for the trees he had passed and the long stretching cobblestone road. Where the girl had gone?

Lila was actually behind the carriage all along, as she pressed her body against the wooden carriage and tightly she held the decoration on the roof, clinging for her dear life. The horse that she rode on earlier was in front of her, still running after the stagecoach. The horse ran closer and motioned its head upwards many times, indicating that it would help Lila by boosting her up, if she'd step on its head. Reluctantly, she put her leg on its head and quickly, the horse moved his head upwards. Lila shrieked at the sudden motion, but she finally managed to get on top of the roof safely. The hitman could hear the shriek vaguely, but shrugged it off since he felt has imagining things. The other horse that helped Lila ran forward and passed the hitman, and he saw no person was mounting the horse. He let out a sigh of relief.

Suddenly somebody kicked him in the face. He looked upwards and saw Lila, glaring at him. He looked back in front of him, and saw the long, straight road without any obstacles to obstruct his path. This was the right place and time to attack. Lila punched him. She punched him again, but this time it was deflected by the hitman. He grabbed one of her legs and pulled it, making Lila fell down on the roof. He quickly got up went on the roof, confronting Lila. "Normally I won't hit a girl, but in this case I'll make you an exception!" They then had a scuffle on the roof, as they dodged and evaded each other's attack and the tree branches that came towards them.

Lila was terribly beaten. "Not so tough when I'm fighting back aren't ya?" the hitman shouted and he punched her on the side of her face making her fell down from the coach, but fortunately she grabbed the coach's ledge in the nick of time. Obsessed of trying loose her away, the hitman smirked at Lila as she looked at him worriedly, and he stomped his feet on Lila's hands, which was clinging tightly on the ledge of the stagecoach's roof. What Lila and the hitman didn't know, there was an arched bridge crossing a lake in front of them. Due to the speed of the stagecoach, once it went over the bridge the coach jumped and the hitman was thrown down into the icy cold lake. Lila sighed in relief, and quickly got up and went onto the driver's seat and commanded the horses to slow down and went back to the bridge. By the time she reached the bridge, the other agents arrived there as well, courtesy of Ernie who was kind enough to give them a ride on another stagecoach.

"Whoa… I am utmost impressed. Nice job Lila," Phoebe said as she disembarked from the coach, looking at the hitman, crying for help. "I can't swim!" he gurgled panicky.

"How do you know to ride a horse?" Nadine asked her.

"Well…" she replied as she hopped off from the driver's seat, "I learned a thing or two about horseback riding before I moved into this city. I guess I still have the skills." She said, letting out a relieved sigh.

"Helga to headquarters, come in," Helga said through the communicator.

"Yes Helga, we can hear you loud and clear." Natalie answered. "What's your status?"

"Tell Bridget that we've captured Olga's assassin. We're bringing him to the headquarters to do some questioning."

"Affirmative. Do you need backup?"

"Nah, I think we got more than enough people to handle him."

"Gotcha. We'll be expecting you. Over and out." And they signed off.

"Uh…" Ernie interjected, "I don't know what are your deal girls, but are you going to save that guy or not?" he said, pointing to the nearly drowning hitman with his thumb.

Cady brought the handcuffed hitman into an interrogation room, somewhere inside the headquarters. The room was very bright, had a table, two chairs which one was occupied by the sniper, the only door in and out, and a one-way mirror. The sniper looked somewhat calm, as he played with his thumbs on the table with his face looking towards the floor, waiting to be interrogated. Just for fun, he looked at the mirror and jokingly he said, "You know, being handcuffed and monitored secretly by girls is somewhat cute…" he smirked timidly.

"Jerk…" Bridget muttered as she and lots of agents monitored him in another room. The other agents shared her sentiment as they unanimously nodded in agreement. Through the mirror, they saw him putting his legs on the table, with his hands firmly placed behind his head as he sang "Somewhere… over the rainbowwwwwwwwwwwww…"

"This is ridiculous…" Helga scoffed.

"Yeah," Lila agreed, "he'd ever so make a bad _American Idol_ contestant…"

"Not _that_ ," she snapped, "I mean, _him_. Just look at him. He doesn't seem to be afraid at all. What the is wrong him?"

"He'll wet his pants when the interrogator comes in…" Elaine interjected with a smirk.

"Who's the interrogator?" Rhonda asked her.

"Linda." She replied as she turned her face towards Linda, as she entered the interrogation room, limping due to her injury on the knee. Linda locked the door behind her, and calmly she proceeded to sit in front of the sniper. After exchanging long, uncomfortable gaze to each other, Linda finally started the interrogation.

"Let's cut to the chase: Michael sent you, didn't he?"

"What do you think?" the hitman smirked.

She got up angrily and pushed his feet away, "ANSWER THE QUESTION!" she yelled as she glared at him.

He nearly fell from his chair, "Whoa…" he said calmly, though slightly nervous, "no good cop, bad cop thing?"

"What do you think?" the interrogator replied furiously.

"All right, all right, jeez… Yeah, he sent me to kill that Olga chick. Happy now?"

Linda glared at him, and she sat back down, "Tell me, does he hire any other hitman besides you?"

"I'll tell you when I get some cigs…" he smiled.

"You'll get nothin." She denied the request.

"Then you'll get no answers from me, chubby." He mocked her sardonically.

She shot up fumingly as she raised a fist ready to punch him as the sniper jolted back in shock. But suddenly Linda heard a loud knock at the window, and she stopped and turned her head at it. Though she couldn't see her, Bridget was the one who warned her by not trying to do anything drastic. She stopped abruptly, and went over to the door to ask for a cigarette.

"Hey, do any of you guys have any cigarettes I can bum for this moron?" she asked as she pointed to the hitman with her thumb. No one gave an answer. "Well?" She asked again, in a more demanding tone. Reluctantly, Cady came forward and presented Linda her box of cigarette.

"I thought you quit?" Linda asked her as she gazed quizzically while she took the box from her.

"Uh… yeah. About that… I, uh…" she stuttered nervously, "I guess I'm just not ready to quit then. Heh, heh…" she chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

Linda rolled her eyes and advised to her, "Smoking is bad for you, you know." But Cady only replied to her with a smug grin. Linda shook her head softly and again she asked, "Where's the lighter? Do you have a lighter?

"Of course I have one. Cigarettes and lighters are like bread and butter, you know." She then gave the lighter to Linda and off she went back into the room and gave the hitman the cigarette.

"Thanks, honey." he puffed out a cloud of smoke out.

"Now tell us, did he hire other hitman?"

"Nah, the boss has full confidence in me, so he didn't, if I recall correctly."

"For someone who's been put trust upon, you screwed up pretty badly." She replied sardonically.

"Hey c'mon, everyone makes a mistake once in a while."

"Yeah, just like your parents did when they got you." she answered back, drawing some chuckles from the other side of the mirror Linda said.

The sniper chuckled though he was a bit offended by the remark, and he decided to play her game, "You know, for a rather plump girl, you're not very jolly." He retorted back. "If you'd just lighten up with the sarcasm and the cynical tone, you'd probably get a boyfriend by now." The remark also drew some snickers.

Linda quickly counter-retorted, "Well, unlike you, I didn't throw away my life to work with an incompetent jerk like Michael. And for the record, I do _have_ a boyfriend... sorta. How 'bout you, huh? _Do you_ have a girlfriend? I bet you're one of those lonely guys who still lives in their parents' basement and sleeps with an imaginary girlfriend."

The sniper stared at her in defeat, and said, "Touché." Some of the agents behind the mirror were laughing their butts off. Linda smirked at him. The hitman lifted his legs onto the table again, and he said, "I wish I were home, away from all of you…" he said, softly tapping his shoes.

"Ha! You wish!" she chortled.

"Seriously, I wish I were home…" and suddenly, his shoes made a whirring sound, and out came some sort of light bulb from his shoes. Linda was alerted, but she was too late. The hitman quickly closed his eyes tightly and the shoes let out a very bright blinding light that blinded everyone, even in the other room where the other agents were monitoring them. The shoe worked like a flashbang grenade, a weapon that let out a very powerful light source usually used to blind people temporarily. After they were all recovered from the temporary blindness, they heard a loud crashing sound far from them. They went to the direction of the noise and saw a shattered window. They ran over to it, and saw the sniper landed safely in a dumpster after a two-storey fall. Quickly, he got out from the dumpster and fled.

"Get him! _Get him!" _Bridget shouted to all who followed her. Hurriedly, Bridget, Helga, Phoebe, Rhonda, Nadine, Lila, Cady and Elaine ran after the sniper who dashed madly, desperately trying to escape from them. He ran as he overthrew boxes and trashcans to slow down the agents behind him. He finally managed to get out from the narrow alley and saw a subway station in front of him. Thinking this was the absolute perfect way to be lost from them, he quickly went inside.

"Final train bound for North-East, will depart in one minute. Final train bound for North-East, will depart in one minute. All passengers are advised to get onboard the train immediately." Informed the voice through the PA system. The hitman hoped that he'll catch the train in time. He jumped over the ticket gate as he was watched by one of the security guard guarding the gate. "Hey!" he guard shouted, "stop, now!" As he got up from his seat, eight girls ran pass him and jumped over the gate too. He gazed at them for while in disbelief and said to himself, "I'm not getting paid enough for this…" and sat back, resuming playing his portable videogame console.

He dashed forward hastily, and saw the train in front of him. The alarm for the closing door was played and he quickened his pace even faster. The door began to close, and the agents were behind him. He gulped nervously. He hoped that this'll work, as he jumped into the train. He made it, as the door was shut tight behind him as he landed on the train's floor, and hit his head on the opposite side of the door. And the train began to move as the agents could only look at the motioning train in defeat. The hitman rubbed his head in an attempt to heal his head as he waved and smirked at the agents.

"Dang it!" Cady yelled angrily.

"C'mon, we can still catch him on the next station!" Elaine said as she pointed back to the exit.

"Are you kidding?" Rhonda shouted, "The next station is on the other side of the river and it's a mile away! There's no way we can catch him right now!"

"Milady, if I may suggest, call any other agents available near the next station." Phoebe proposed to Bridget, and she nodded at the suggestion.

"Wren, do we have any agents available near the West River Subway Station?" she said through the communicator.

Wren made a quick search and to her dismay, "My apologies milady, the nearest one are you guys… and the informants are away too. Sorry…" she informed sullenly. Bridget didn't answer back, but gave the gang a defeated look. "Let's go home…"

_Next day in school…_

"Okay guys, listen up," Gerald said to his crew, "What we just saw yesterday was out of the ordinary. It was FUBAR, and downright bizarre." He, Stinky and Harold were having a discussion during lunch hour in the cafeteria, "We – hey, where the is Sid and Arnold? They should be here by now." He said, looking at his watch.

"Sid said he wanted to see Nadine first 'fore he joins us." Stinky said to him.

"Okay, justifiable… and where's Arnold?"

"He wants to find out what happened so he was about to ask one of the girls." Harold answered.

"That's a freaking lame excuse." He said in annoyance, "Ah, what if he doesn't get any answers. Let's just wait for Sid, guys. Knowing him, he won't bail on us." He said to all of them in assurance, yet he was in doubt himself. "Hey, have you guys heard?" Gerald then asked to all of them, as they waited for Sid to arrive.

In another part of the school, Sid was at his locker, putting his books inside. He wanted to see Nadine after this to ask her why did she left him at the cinema last Saturday, "Sid…" somebody called him lowly from behind. He turned around, and saw Nadine, looking at him apologetically.

"Hey." Sid greeted her in a low tone, still upset that she left him just abruptly.

"Hey…" she replied back, "about last Saturday—"

"No… no." he halted her as he motioned his hand as to say 'no', "S'right. Maybe there was something important going on that day and you had to go. It'd be selfish of me to ask you to stay. I—"

"Hush now…" Nadine cut her off, putting her index finger on his lips, "It's not all right. I shouldn't have left you alone like that… I—"

"Then why you left?"

"I… I-I…" she stuttered, didn't know what to reply to him, "It was an emergency. I had to go. I can't tell you why, but I just had to!" she snapped weakly. "I'm… I'm so sorry Sid…"

"Why?" Sid asked again in disbelief, "Why can't you tell me! Don't you trust me?"

"It's not like that…" she replied halfheartedly, "It's an oath… I can't tell anyone… not even you…"

"Nadine, I'm having a _very_ hard time about this! If you have any problems at all then _please_ tell me about it! C'mon, you know me: we've known each other ever since we're kids and I'm willing to do _anything_ to help you out! _Please_, tell me…" he implored hopefully. He then remembered the incident that occurred last night, "You joined that spy organization, didn't you?"

Nadine was stunned, but an oath must not be broken. A brim of tear began to develop on Nadine's eyes and she said to him, "I'm sorry Sid, I just can't…" feeling that the conversation was too hard for her to carry on, she then unwillingly left Sid, and disappeared through the crowd.

"Nadine…" Sid called her softly, but there was no answer back. He then tried to find her in the crowd, but to no avail. In frustration, he went back to his locker and banged it angrily.

_Back at the cafeteria…_

"You've got to be kidding me man. This is hard to digest, even for me…" Harold said incredulously. "Who's the father?"

"What I heard it was Iggy… and I also heard he didn't want to take the responsibility about it." Gerald replied to him, almost in a whispered tone.

"That jerk…" Stinky said angrily, "Poor Gloria…"

"You guys shouldn't take this story too seriously man, because I'm not keen on telling rumors either." He reminded them, "Rumors are a very vile thing…" he mumbled to himself. The table went silent, as they got nothing to further the conversation. A few moments later, Sid finally arrived and took a seat. He still looked upset.

"Sorry for being late guys." He sighed depressively.

Gerald raised an eyebrow, hearing his depressed tone, "What's eating you?"

"I don't know, dude… Nadine is keeping secrets and stuff and she doesn't want to tell me about it. I kinda worry about her, man. Do you think it was really them running after that dude you hit last night?" he asked to all of them.

"I's ain't know either. T'was like a spur of the moment thing when I saw dem mysterious figures come running front of us…" Stinky gave his input.

"Yeah… I didn't know why the did I yelled out Phoebe's name either. The silhouette kinda looked like her, but it was all dark and stuff, so I could be wrong." Gerald said.

"Oh come on you guys!" Harold disagreed. "It was really _them_ yesterday! Why do we have to be so skeptical about it!"

Guys I cant believe it no answers for any of the girls even Lila wouldn't tell anyone she just bowed her head down and left said Arnold

I told you so said stinky

See I told you they have to be spies like Nadine its there oath they can't break it they could be in real trouble said Sid.

But what what if there not plus even if they were what can we do its not like were spies or anything or are we looking at Arnold said Gerald

Why are you assuming they are spies when they are? said Harold

"It's because we can't assume, man! What if we were wrong? We'd be the biggest laughing stock ever for having some idiotic idea that the girls joined some spy organization!" Gerald snapped back, and the table went silent again. Gerald paused, as he put his elbow on the table with his palm holding his forehead as he tried to think of something. "That's what happened to me and Arnold when we were nine." He explained, "You see, there were these two guys that we thought that they wanted to kill Mr. Green, but they were actually friends of him and they actually wanted to throw him a party. It was pretty embarrassing when they learnt about it, but thankfully they were being a good sport. So that's why I don't want the same thing to happen again. I learnt from experience. We just can't assume."

Harold gave into Gerald's explanation, "A'right, so what're you saying? What are we going to do?"

"We'll try to extract some information from them piece by piece. Just act natural, and ask them what they were doing yesterday: really casual stuff. But don't be so blatantly obvious about it. Then after we think we have enough information about it, and we're positive that they've join the agency, _then_ we can finally help them out."

"Help? Help them with what?" Stinky opposed, "Okay, let's just say the gals 'are' a member of the spy organization. What can we do? They already have all them training and whatnot. They can take care of themselves. Why should we bother?"

"Because they are our _friends_, Stinky." Gerald answered back, "We should help them out. And if I recall correctly, the agency is offering a position as an informant."

"Okay… so what you're saying is that we're going to play detective?" Sid said sarcastically, "Why don't we just put them one by one into a small room and interrogate the hell out of them? That'll save us some time rather than creeping our way in."

"Hey, if you have a better idea then by all means, tell us!" Gerald snapped back. "You don't have to be snide about it!"

"I's hate to interrupt," Stinky interjected, "but before this conversation begins to heat up, I'd thought y'all might take a gender at that." He said softly, pointing to a table across the room.

"Oh Snap…" Harold said in disbelief, "Rhonda, Nadine, Helga, Phoebe and Lila are sitting on the same table together!"

"Whoa…" Sid blurted, "I've seen so many unusual things in my life, but seeing Rhonda and Helga sitting in one table together _really_ takes the cake. It's just like seeing pigs fly!"

"I would understand if Nadine, Pheebs and Lila were sitting together, but Helga and Rhonda?" Gerald said amazed disbelief, "Man… then there's definitely something screwy is going on here…"

"Hey Sid, Nadine's over thar, why dontcha go and try again?" Stinky suggested to him.

He contemplated for a while, and replied, "Nah… not right now. I wanted to, but I think the time's not right. We need some time to gather our thoughts first…"

All of them were practically in incredulity when they saw the girls sitting together, chatting. But, that was not the case actually at their table. They were seriously discussing a strategy for their next move against Michael. After the incident with the sniper, they wouldn't want to take any chances anymore. He and his mobs must be defeated, and be defeated quick.

"All right, listen up," Helga said to all of them as she took out a piece a paper and a pen out. "Bridget has agreed to Gino's offer and an alliance between him and us will follow suit. But despite the alliance, I really, really don't trust him. He could be in the same league as his brother, using me to destroy our agency. And it could be much worse too, he might one of these days successfully kill Olga."

"Affirmative, Helga. What do you propose?" Phoebe asked her.

She then drew something on the paper, "According to the map that Gino sent to us, his brother's base of operations is located right here, near the abandoned train station. Now, we might—"

"That's all the way across town from the our base!" Rhonda interjected in surprise.

"Wow, that's a _very _constructive input, Rhonda." Helga replied sarcastically, "If you don't have anything productive to say, just shut it, will you?"

Rhonda took the remark as an offence, and immediately she retorted, "Oh, and I suppose that you are _magically_ elected as our leader huh? Who died and made you one, anyway?"

Helga glared back at her, "_Fine! _Let me see you come up with some plans! I bet yours are definitely better than mine since you're _always_ criticizing them!" she then shoved the paper and the pen to Rhonda, but she could only glared back in disbelief at her since she couldn't come up with one. Still, she was in defiance as she still glared at her in detest.

"Thought so." she then pulled the paper and pen back to her. "If you don't know jack about this, I suggest you to shut up and listen to me." Helga said angrily to her. Nadine had enough with Helga's mocking, and she riposted back to defend her best friend.

"You know what Helga? You're not being a team player. All you do is barking orders all day to all of us, thinking that you're superior and almighty than us. Well guess what? You aren't. We don't like it, and we certainly don't want to be under your thumb forever. Nobody asked you to be the leader, and I don't think anybody, especially from _us_, will ever want you to be one. So back off." She said vehemently, which added more weight to the already tense atmosphere.

The guys observed the heated conversation from their table, as they made a small commentary about it, "Getting along with each other my foot. I'd say it's going to be an all-out flame war after this…" Sid gave his opinion.

"No wait…" Harold said, "I think Helga is standing down."

"Helga standing down? Are you new here? This is Helga G. Pataki we're talking about here, man." Gerald interjected, "She'll probably explode into furious anger and her permanent state of PMS-ing will do nothing but to make the discussion more incendiary than ever."

Helga couldn't believe that of all people, Nadine would be the one who'd said all those things to her. She got up from her seat to show dominance and tried to retort back at her, but suddenly she was shoved back down by Phoebe, who wanted to defend her best friend from Nadine's vitriolic remark.

"And I suppose _she_ would do a better job than Helga!" she shot back, referring to Rhonda. "When was the last time she show her leadership proficiency and her ability to coordinate an efficient strategy? The only thing that I can see her capable of doing is navigating through shopping complexes to purchase overpriced clothes and useless trinkets from an equally inept store!" she counter-retorted angrily, slightly not being herself since she was too enraged by Nadine's remark.

"That's what you think of me, Phoebe!" Rhonda shot up from her seat, pointing at her accusingly. And the whole table went to hell as all four of them flew into a rage. Everyone in the cafeteria stopped what they were doing currently and focused at the blazing table.

Realizing that the table was too out of control, Lila tried to calm them up, "Girls… please…" she said timidly and fearfully. "Let's just calm down and—"

"SHUT UP! They all shouted at her in unison. Lila then decided not to open her mouth anymore, as she closed both of her ears with her hands and closed her eyes tightly, nearly in tears, as the other girls quarreled fumingly over the table. Back at the guys' table, they wanted to help, but some of them can't help but to be amused by it.

"Wow…" Harold said in awe, "This is even better than that scene in _Mean Girls_…" though the only thing they did was bickering.

"This is ridiculous. I think we should intervene, Gerald." Sid said to him worriedly.

"Yeah, c'mon, let's go before they start pulling each other's hair off…" and with Sid, he then got off from his seat. Just after a few steps, they stopped at their tracks, turn around and saw Harold and Stinky still not budging from their seats.

"Well? Aren't you guys coming?" Gerald asked them.

"Are you kidding? You don't break up a girls' fight! You just don't!" Harold answered back.

"What he _sayed_." Stinky concurred, pointing at Harold with his thumb.

Dissatisfied, and unhappy with their answer, Gerald said to them, "You guys are such jerks…" he grumbled, and he and Sid went over to the girls, trying to break them up.

_Outside the cafeteria…_

"You're okay, Pheebs? Wanna talk about it?" Gerald asked concernedly, after he and Sid successfully broke up the fight between the girls. Gerald brought Phoebe out from the cafeteria, whereas Helga stormed out to nowhere, wandering about in the school hallways as she tried to cool herself down. Rhonda and Nadine also went out from the cafeteria, as they tried to calm themselves down. Other girls like Sheena and Patty came over to Lila and helped her out.

"Yeah… I'm okay. Thank you for your concern, Gerald." She replied softly. They then walked together, heading towards Phoebe's locker.

"Phoebe… I'm worried about you." Gerald said anxiously, "What I see just now is not the Phoebe I know. What's wrong? If you have any problems at all, then by all means tell me. I might just help you out."

"Well, while I do appreciate the effort Gerald, but I have to reiterate that despite the condition I am in now, I am perfectly fine." She replied, with a little exasperated tone hidden in her voice, while she opened her locker up and took some books out from it.

Gerald wasn't satisfied with the answer that she gave to him, "From the tone of your voice you sound pretty aggravated. Is there something bothering you?"

"Please, Gerald. Enough with all of this. Just how many times do I have to tell you that I am fine!" she snapped back. Gerald was stunned at her remark. Phoebe then continued, "If you're really want to help me, then please…" she was in reluctance to say the next sentence to him, as she gazed deeply into Gerald's eyes, "leave me be…" Gerald was shocked, and absolutely in dismay. Phoebe looked down in sadness, closed her locker up softly, and left him. _"I just don't want you to worry about me…"_ she thought poignantly, as tears began to brim in her eyes.

Gerald was in complete disbelief of her. She had never done anything like this before, he thought. He then leaned back against the lockers behind him, sighing heavily with his head facing downwards to his feet, thinking what was wrong with his female friends lately. _"Maybe Harold was right; maybe we shouldn't be bothered by it. Maybe they did – hel-lo… what's this?" _he saw something on the floor. It was a black colored flat thing that could easily fit into a grasp of a hand. It looked like an electronic device to him, but he didn't know what it was actually, since he never saw anything like it before. He then picked it up to examine it.

"Phoebe must've dropped this when she took out her books…" he said to himself as he inspected it. He then scanned the place around, and Phoebe was nowhere to be found in the crowd. He was amazed by the device himself. Maybe it was a prototype gadget that Phoebe volunteered to use it. There were only two people he knew who'd go head over heels over high-tech gadgets, and they were Phoebe, and Eugene. But, the cloud of suspicion was still in his mind. Maybe this was one of the equipment she used for her spying activities. He needed a clarification, he needed Eugene. But first, he had to go to class first because he was getting late.

The final bell for the day rang, and the students thronged into the hallway. Gerald too, needed some fresh air since stuffing himself with other people in Geometry class really wrecked up his nerve. Immediately he went out to his locker, put his books in, and went outside to the front entrance of the school. Gerald knew that his friends would always wait there until everyone had assembled so they could walk home together. He saw them hanging out at the school's stoop, waiting for him to arrive.

"Dude, there you are." Sid greeted to him. "So like, you wanna go 'investigate' this thing right now?" Sid said snidely, making quotation marks.

"Yeah… and I thought you wanted to join me?" he replied back.

"Of course I do, dude! I won't bail on you!"

Gerald smiled in approval, and turned to Harold, "How about you, Harold?"

"You know, I really forgot to mention to you guys about this." He said, slightly nervous, "Do you remember last week that I had to go for a wrestling match competition in the nearby city?"

Gerald was practically in disbelief, "Harold, please don't tell me it's today…"

"Ok I guess I can come said Harold .

"A'right. How 'bout you Stinky? Do you have, if any reason at all to run away from us?" Sid asked him.

" naw. I's with Gloria , providing that she still wants to talk with me… what about Arnold"

He left early from school today said Harold

"Cool. All right then. Let's go." then they both split, except for,Gerald, Harold, and Sid, "Sid, I need you to follow me to the docks and then Eugene's house."

"Eugene's house? What for?"

"Because I think I may have a lead in my pocket right now." He rummaged through his pocket and showed him the black colored device.

"What the is that?" Sid asked quizzically as he took the object from him to examine it.

"It's some sort of an electronic device thingy. I saw this baby on the floor near Phoebe's locker. It could be one of those spy gadget doohickey."

"How'd you know?" Sid asked again, giving the device back to him.

Hey let me see , said Harold.

"I don't, because I don't want to assume.

What does it do said Sid ?

That's why we're going to Eugene's house, since he's like, the biggest computer geek we know. He can tell us what this thing is and do."

"I hope you know what you're doing Gerald." He replied back concernedly.

"Hey, I'm a _bold_ kid, man. _Bold_ kid." He said smoothly. "You know, to be honest, I really hope that they didn't join that spy agency…"

"What spy agency?" somebody interjected. It was Lorenzo.

"You mean, you don't know?" Gerald asked back disbelievingly. "Sid, he doesn't know."

"Heresy! Sacrilege!" Harold blurted out, "by now, every one of us should already know the tale of the…" he paused for dramatic effect, "_S__pecial Perplex Young woman tale."_

"The what?" Lorenzo raised an eyebrow in a puzzled gaze.

"Sid my man, lead me in." Gerald said with a smile, as he hopped on one of the steps of the stoops.

"Glad to! Wait… I don't have a guitar." He replied to him. Sid had replaced his bongo with an acoustic guitar ever since he learned how to play one.

"Hey, Park has one." Gerald pointed to him. "Yo, Park!" Park answered the call by nodding his head and pointed to him, "Sid wants to borrow your guitar!" Park then excused himself from his group of friends and went over to Sid and Gerald.

"Here ya go." He said as he gave his guitar to him.

"Stay around for a while to hear our urban legend, will ya." And Sid then began to get into his character, "People of this not-so-fine education establishment; the story you are about to hear is an urban legend, passed down from kid generation to kid generation. And our own Gerald is the Keeper of the Tale. Take it away, Gerald." People then gathered around the two guys, wanting to listen to his tale. Sid then stepped aside so the attention could be focused on Gerald. He then sat on the stone railing of the stoop, and played a soothing calm music with the guitar to accompany Gerald's oration. It was all depended on the tone of Gerald's voice, actually. If the story became intense, so would the music.

"O gather around jocks, preps, populars, cheerleaders, geeks, nerds, goths and other stereotypical mischievous motley group that I failed to mention." He said in his best Jesse Jackson impersonation, "For I, Gerald Johansson, the Keeper of the Tale is telling you a legend of the…" he paused for dramatic effect, "_S__pecial Perplex Young woman, other wise known as SPY."_

The doorbell to Eugene's house was rung by Gerald as he and Sid waited for someone to show up. They could hear a thumping noise that most probably someone was descending down the stairs. But then, the noise suddenly became more violent and more vicious with a couple of "Ow!" and "Augh!" were heard. Then a pause and a soft "I'm okay…" was heard. That must be Eugene. The door opened revealing Eugene holding a tissue up on his nose, smiling at them.

"Hi, guys!" he greeted cheerfully with a bit of a nasally voice, "Oww…" but still in pain. "What brings you two here to my residence?"

"You're okay?" Sid asked him concernedly. "That's quite a bloody nose you got there…"

"Ah… don't worry about it. It'll stop bleeding eventually." He said optimistically. "Oh, where _are_ my manners, come on in!" he invited, and Gerald and Sid went in.

"Nice crib you got here." Gerald complimented as he observed his surroundings inside the house, as he and Sid followed Eugene to his room.

"Thanks," he said back, "I helped mom with the interior decoration and stuff. So… is there anything that I can help? Is this a social visit or you guys have something on your mind? If you guys are here for a part in the play, then I'm sorry – it's already full." He explained to them, as he opened the door to his room. His room was small and kind of messy, but cozy and a heaven for a geek such as himself. It was small partly due to lots of computer equipments were in his room. And most of it weren't his: he ran a small business of repairing computers for his friends. He earned a little cash, and his friends loved it since it's cheaper and faster than the repair job in the stores, so it's a 50-50 win for them. On the shelf, he collected some Japanese manga and animes he downloaded through the internet and burned them into CDs. Computing textbooks such as Linux, Visual Basic, and PHP dominated the middle shelf and bottom part was dominated by novels such as _Dune, Fight Club_ and _Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy _and the likes.

"Uh… no." Sid replied back, as he took a seat at Eugene's computer. His computer was a flat screen LCD monitor, with an awesome speaker, and a cool, neon-lit transparent casing that houses the CPU, RAM, motherboard, and all. Sid then opened a web browser and went to his favorite website. "Toons! Games! Characters! Downloads! Store! Email!" a character in the website said.

"We're here to ask you if you know anything about this." Gerald said as gave the device to Eugene while he took a seat on Eugene's bed. "I suspect that it's some device thing."

He took a look at it and he was puzzled himself. "You're asking the wrong guy here. I don't even know what the heck this is." Eugene said quizzically to Gerald, as he threw the bloodstained tissue into the wastebasket.

"Well, we thought you knew." Sid shrugged, and peered into Eugene's 'My Pictures' folder. Inside, there was a folder named 'The Gang' and he double clicked on it. Hundreds of pictures of their friends were inside, and being categorized very well, from 'Bowling', '6th Grade', and most notably, a folder titled 'Arnold's family and us'. He quickly clicked on it.

Eugene gazed disbelievingly at them for a moment and said, "What makes you say that?"

"Well, you're the only guy we know who'll go nuts about these things, so we thought that, well, you knew. Who knows, it might be one of those new 4th generation iPod thingy."

"Hey…" Sid suddenly interjected, "is it just me, or Arnold's mom is really hot?" he said as he looked at a picture of Arnold, Stella, Miles and the rest of the gang at the airport taken years ago when Arnold was about to move away. Eugene and Gerald, Harold could only stare at him in shock disbelief as Sid could only grin nervously at them.

"Get outta my computer, Sid!" Eugene smiled as he ordered Sid to get out from his seat. But still he didn't budge, but only when Harold came over to him and smacked his back, he finally moved away, and Eugene took his seat.

"Man, what the is _wrong_ with you?" Gerald said as he playfully jabbed Sid's shoulder. Then the four of them heard a chime from the computer, and Eugene checked the taskbar to see what the chime was for.

"Hey…" he chuckled, "Arnold's just got online." He said as he double-clicked his username on the instant-messaging list. "Wanna me to tell him what you just said about his mom?"

Sid pointed threateningly at him, "Don't you dare, man! Don't you _freaking_ dare…" but in a joking threat kind of way.

"Gravity… is… pulling my hands… to… keyboard!" he said jokingly, impersonating a certain _Star Trek_ character badly.

"Aw no…" Sid shook his head in disbelief. Eugene's username was a satire of his own nickname he gained when he was in grade school. He couldn't care less what people called him, as long it did not offended him. And jinx was just one of those words derived from the time when they were just stupid little kids.

**Jynx-ish:** Hey, Arnold!  
**Footballhead:** Hey man, what's happening?  
**Jynx-ish:** Heh, Sid just said something interesting about your mom.  
**Footballhead:** Huh? What about my mom?

Gerald was chuckling as Eugene read the chat transcript good-naturedly to mock Sid. Eugene was ready to reply when all of the sudden Sid quickly ran to the computer and shoved him off, and took over his keyboard. Perhaps Sid shoved Eugene too hard, since he hit his head on the wall rather hard. "I'm okay…" he said, as he rubbed his head in an attempt to heal it.

**Jynx-ish:** That your mom is alright!11!  
**Footballhead:** …  
**Footballhead:** Man, grandpa was right. You guys really have gone totally nuts.

Eugene try to tell Arnold to meet me at the Docks said Gerald.  
**Jynx-ish: Arnold meet Gerald, Sid and Harold at the docks at 5:00 be sure no ones see you!**  
**Footballhead: Uh ok**

**Footballhead now logged off (out to lunch ) **

Sid let a sigh of relief as he slouched back of the chair, staring at the ceiling above. He then turned his head to the left, and saw Eugene still rubbing his head. He chuckled nervously and said, "Sorry dude… heh, heh. It ain't my intention to push you _that_ hard…"

"Ah, it's okay. I deserved that anyway for making fun of you." He replied modestly in defeat.

Gerald smiled softly at his friends and said to Eugene, "so Eugene, can you help us or what?"

"Oh, about that. Sorry you guys. I simply don't have the time to do it."

"What? Oh c'mon dude, it's not like it's going to take much of your time. How hard is it to find that thing on the internet, anyway?" Sid said to him.

"First of all," Eugene explained to him, "that thing is not from any gadget company I know, and I know my gadgets. Secondly, it looks like some sort of a rejected prototype-stage device, and thirdly, I have better things to do to occupy my time. I'm really sorry you guys." He refused politely to them.

"C'mon, man…" Gerald tried to persuade him, "Help a friend, will ya? We're running out of options here."

"I really, really want to Gerald, but I can't. I have a map to make, a fanfic to write, homeworks to finish, a play to manage, and a website to code. And my hands are already full as it is." He explained thoroughly to them, in hoping his dilemma would be understandable.

Gerald and Sid understood, and thought it would be pointless to carry on the talk. "Yeah, we understand. Thanks for your time anyway, Eugene." He said weakly as he nodded. Gerald then motioned his head at Sid to the door and both of them got up from their seats. As they were walking to the door, Gerald saw something concealed on the shelf that looked like a picture of Sheena. He suddenly had this one crazy idea that he thought that might just work.

"Say Eugene, how about if," he stopped at his tracks, looking at him, "you help us, and I'll fix you up with Sheena." He smirked.

Eugene was at first startled at the offer, but somewhat exited, since he never had the guts to make the move, but alas, he felt that she was too perfect for him so he had to decline the offer, "I don't know Gerald… I'm too nervous. Even the mention of her name makes me tremble. I just can't…"

"C'mon, man." Gerald said coolly. "Just take it easy. I think it's high time for you to make the move, don't you think so? You'll miss your chance if you're still waiting for the 'right' time, man. Procrastinating will get you nowhere, and in the end, you won't get the girl that you love."

Eugene contemplated deeply and carefully at Gerald's words as he rubbed his chin. Maybe Gerald's words did have merits in it. Maybe this was the opportunity he was looking for. Maybe with Gerald's help he could finally go steady with her. He then decided, "I'm in Gerald." He said, smiling.

"Glad you could join the bandwagon, dude." Sid said with a relief, patting his back.

"So, where's the thing that you want to know?" Eugene asked Gerald. He then put took the device out from his pocket and gave it to him. Eugene then brought it to his computer table and put it next to the keyboard. He opened a drawer next to him to find his miniature screwdriver set. He took the largest out of them and proceeded to open the device with it as Gerald and Sid watched him attentively. The contents inside the device impressed Eugene as he gazed at it.

"Holy crap… whoever designed this thing must be a _freaking_ genius." He said to himself in awe. He then took a magnifying glass to get a closer look at the circuit board. "And there's a lot of stuff inside here that isn't in the consumer market either… where do they get all this?" he asked himself.

"Interesting…" he said, finally could recognize what the device actually was, "It's an IEEE 802.11b compliant device. Very, _very_ interesting."

Sid and Gerald glanced at each other in perplexity of Eugene's techie argot, "Uh, Eugene… in English?" Sid inquired as he looked at him again.

"Oh… it's wi-fi. Wireless Local Area Network." He answered. "See this little black thing?" he asked to them as he pointed a pointy piece in the circuit board, "It's a receiver/transmitter antenna. I must've not following the news lately, because this thing isn't suppose to be in the consumer market yet…" he said in disbelief, and then he gazed at his computer, and an idea popped in his head.

"Hmm… maybe my computer could read this thing, hopefully." He wondered. He then switched his wi-fi device on and booted the program for it.

-  
Searching for the nearest wi-fi device…  
25 percent…  
50…  
75…  
100…

Two devices found:

(Unknown Device) 907830GGW  
Mokia 6060 DF#3233  
-

He then clicked on the (Unknown device) on the selection window and to him and his guests' surprise; the options were shown as follows:

-  
Tracking Devices- A-101  
-

"That thing is a tracking device…" Sid said incredulously as he stared at the monitor screen. Reluctantly, Eugene clicked on the A-101 and a few moments later, the tracking device started to beep and emitted bleeping lights. In realization that he was on a verge of a clue, he quickly launched yet another program that'd track any wireless frequency around his surroundings. The program revealed three addresses; one came from his computer, another one from the tracking device and another from a foreign location that it's only revealed itself as 'LESpheeb'.

"SPYpheeb?" Gerald said quizzically, "do you think it stands for the _SPY_ spy agency and… Phoebe?"

"This is getting complicated than I thought…" Eugene said to himself as he rummaged through the drawer for a paper and pen. "There's only one way to find out…" he said as he wrote down the foreign address. He then restarted his computer and logged on into a different operating system. At the OS' command prompt, he typed a command that would see if the user's address were online or not. The screen then displayed the answer to Eugene as he nodded in understanding.

Sid and Gerald couldn't comprehend what was actually displayed on the screen since it was all a bunch of numbers and words to them, so one of them asked Eugene, "So… what does this all means?" Sid asked him quizzically.

"One thing's for sure, the line is active…" he replied to them, and continued on typing. "Judging from this serial number right here, I'm currently breaking into a PDA." He informed them as he pointed the numbers on the screen. He typed some more. "Let see if I can look into the contents of this thing…" he said to himself.

The PDA's backlight suddenly went on and a soft chime was heard, but it didn't wake Phoebe up from her nap. She didn't have much sleep last night partly because she was up until the wee hours in the morning where they apprehended the sniper (and lost him later), and due to school today. To compensate the lost hours, she had to take a nap even though she didn't want to. Before she took a nap, she read a novel for her English class but her eyes were getting heavier and heavier by the minute and she had to succumb to her biological needs. She needed a rest.

Back at Eugene's house, all four of them were incredulous disbelief when screen revealed many of the PDA contents. Folders such as Applications, Code Breaker, and Global Positioning System were shown on the screen. But the folder that struck them the most was a folder with a title 'Personal Information', with Phoebe's picture on it.

"That's Phoebe…" Gerald said disbelievingly, as Eugene and Sid looked at him, waiting for him to say something. Gerald then looked at Eugene and said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Click on it."

Eugene nodded nervously and proceeded to do what Gerald had requested. Phoebe's information files and her logbook were located in the said folder. Eugene positioned the pointer over the logbook file, and looked at Gerald again nervously, "Should we go on? Clicking on these files is just like invading Phoebe's privacy…"

Gerald contemplated nervously at the thought of invading Phoebe's privacy, "No… don't," he said, which was a right move, "Let's see if there's anything else you can dig into."

Eugene nodded in relief, and pushed the 'back' button on top of the screen. Again he rummaged through all the files and folders, nothing very important but intriguing nonetheless. Inside the Network Settings folder, Eugene spotted another address which triggered his curiosity instincts to life. He then copied the address and pasted it on the command prompt. He typed another set of command but the result displayed was:

-  
Address may be blocked by a firewall or masked.  
-

"Interesting…" Eugene said with a smug smile, "This may prove challenging." He said to himself as he cracked his knuckles. Eugene then typed a command on the prompt line to open up an application to break up the address concealment. The software works, but it only revealed a portion of it, as the others were secured greatly. The portion of the address was still masked by an incoherent bunch of alphabets and characters. Eugene smirked broadly since he felt this little puzzle was more of a challenge than an aggravating speed bump. He tried again, but this time, he messed with the programming a little bit. Gerald and Sid couldn't cope with all the cockamamie jargon that Eugene typed on the monitor and that appeared on the screen, so they went over to the bookshelf and rummaged through the novels, magazines and comic books to pass time, as Eugene still engaged himself with the computer, scanning ports and all.

Sid saw something between the JavaScript and UNIX book that caught his eye, "Hey Eugene," he called, interrupting Eugene's concentration, "Are you taking any Japanese classes or something?" he said, showing him a book titled 'Japanese for Everyone'.

Eugene smiled a bit at Sid and said, "Japanese language is an interest of mine, so it's something that I personally want to know." He said, _"Thanks to animes…"_ he thought, "And I'm glad Pheebs is around to help me with the language. She gave me that book actually. She's a great teacher." And he then continued typing. Eugene remarks seemed to make Gerald smiled a bit, in proud of her.

Minutes later, Eugene finally cracked the address, accompanied by a loud "yes!" from him, and copied it up and pasted it to the command prompt to retry it again. And this time around, it worked. The computer was active, so Eugene cautiously broke into the computer that was linked from Phoebe's PDA. Alas, another obstacle: a firewall was guarding the security of the computer.

"Ah, Snap… not another firewall…" he sighed in annoyance, but he always knew in every firewall, there was a weakness, or a security hole, and only experienced hacker such as himself would know how to exploit the weaknesses (he 's a goody-two shoes hacker anyway, he'd report the administrator if there was any leaks on their servers or databases). He looked at Eugene and Sid, who was reading some books and magazines, and said to them, "Hey guys, do you have any plans after this?"

"Uh no… is it going to take long?" Sid asked him.

"This might take a while…" he said to them, sighing. Seconds became minutes, and minutes became hours. What started as a favor for Gerald had become an exciting challenge for Eugene. He liked every single thing that he had discovered and typed. They were proven invaluable to him. He became… passionate of it. Sid and Gerald, on the other hand, were getting bored. Gerald was lying on the floor playing Eugene's portable game console while Sid and Harold was asleep on the floor A few moments later, Eugene euphorically shouted, "YEAH!" loudly, making the Sid and Gerald woke up from their slumber.

"What? What did you find?" Sid said, rubbing his eyes.

"Gentlemen, I have successfully broken into their database, and suffice it to say: it's a _huge_ treasure trove of information inside." He said happily, showing them the result on the screen.

"Good job, man. Good job." Gerald complimented him as he patted his back, "but won't you get caught or something?"

"Oh please Gerald, you know me, I'm too good for that." He bragged proudly. "Now, let's see what is stored in their database." He then clicked on a folder named 'Agent recruitment 1996-present'. Eugene then inputted Sheena's name on the textbox and entered it, but a pop-up window opened up and said 'No such member exists'. Eugene let a sigh of relief.

"Try Phoebe's name." Gerald suggested to him. Eugene nodded, and typed 'Hyerdahl, Phoebe'. One match was found, and it indeed was Phoebe's. Gerald was speechless.

"What about Nadine? Put Nadine's name." Sid said worriedly. Eugene then typed her name, and again a match was found. Sid was lost on words to say anything.

It was the time for the routine server check for an agent as she entered the agency's server room. She then took a seat in front of a computer terminal and started typing away. She inputted a command on the prompt to check for anyone who had entered the agency's main server. The screen then showed a table of addresses of anyone who had entered, and so far so good, all the addresses were legitimate and from the members themselves, until she came across with one that was labeled 'Unknown Address'. This raised an eyebrow as she double-clicked on it for more information.

To her shock, it was the work of a hacker, and a good one too since their server's address was fairly hard to find. And to add insult to the injury, the hacker managed to breach the firewall, and was currently hovering around the network, searching for any valuable information. She had to act quickly. She then ragingly typed a series of command on the prompt to find the hacker's address.

Eugene's firewall chimed an alert as it revealed an address trying to connect with his computer, but the firewall reflected it back. "Uh …" he said in annoyance as he opened the firewall's window, "it's from the same address that I got into. The user is trying to find me…"

"What're you going to do?" Gerald asked concernedly.

"I'll have to download these folders first, then and I have to disconnect the cable cord so she can't find my computer. Sid, go to that socket over there and wait for my signal." He said as he downloaded the classified information. The whole file was about 2.2mb, but thankfully Eugene was on a cable modem. It should take about a minute or so for the download to finish. But as long as he was online, he was in danger of being discovered. He must end his online session quick.

Gerald and Eugene watched the progress bar dreadfully as it advanced to its completion. "Come on, come on…" Gerald said worriedly. The agent was nearing her objective of finding the hacker. Finally, the progress bar hit 100 percent and quickly Eugene shouted, "Sid, unplug it now!" and Sid proceeded to do so. The agent could only stare in defeat of her monitor, flashing 'Session Terminated' at her. "I must report this to Bridget…"

Back at Eugene's room, there was much rejoicing, as they gave each other a high-five. "Awesome job, Eugene! Awesome job!" Gerald said as he patted his shoulder. Eugene smiled broadly as he stretched his body as to claim the victory.

"C'mon, let's see what's inside the folder." Sid said to all of them, and they proceeded to do so. Inside the folder, there was database of the active current agents was displayed, crime statistics, and the agency's funding. Although it wasn't much, but they're proven very helpful nonetheless.

"So it is true then… Phoebe, Lila, Rhonda, Helga and Nadine _are_ a member of _LES_." Gerald said ponderingly.

"So what's your next move, dude?" Sid asked Gerald.

"What else? We're going to Fuzzy Slipper's place and ask him about this, since he's like, their number one informant and all. Eugene, call me if you find anything important."

"I will. Man, that was the ugliest hack I've ever done…"

To get to Fuzzy Slippers' place, Gerald and Sid had to take the el train line. The trains really were showing its age, since the looks of its interior was dilapidated and almost worn out -yet another victim of vandalism. There were windows on the brink of shattering and graffiti was almost everywhere on the walls, windows and even on the floor. It was a wonder how did they managed to survive to this day. The train driver announced their stop, and they quickly got up and squeezed through the packed train to the exit. They then proceeded to the token gate, and after a flight of stairs, they were back on the street again. Sid stopped for a while and scanned around the area high and low since this was his first visit here and he wanted to get familiarize with the surroundings.

"So this is where the famous Fuzzy Slippers live, huh Gerald?" Sid asked him as they walked together, braving the strong wind. The sun was setting, casting a very weak and dim yellow light to that neighborhood. A way to describe the place was that the winds blowing the newspapers, dusts, garbage and empty cans away, gunshots were heard from afar, suggesting that this was a pretty hostile place, streets and old buildings weren't maintained very well, and graffiti was everywhere.

"Yep, this is the place where he was born and raised. Hey, I thought you've met the guy."

"Yeah I did, but I didn't ask him where he lives. Still, I can't remember much though. The last time I met him was," he paused to reminisce, "I was at your house when he came over right?"

"_That_ was the last time you met him?" Gerald asked incredulously, "Man, that's like when we were ten and stuff. It was the time when we practiced our urban legend presentation, wasn't it?"

"I think so." He replied back. "So, how is the old guy, huh? Still helping his dad at the grocery store?"

"Old guy? He's about five years older than us, man. He studies at University of Hillwood to become a doctor for crying out loud."

"All right, whatever. So, why is meeting with Fuzzy Slippers will help with us with anything?"

"I told you before man, he's the spy agency's number one informant. He knows all the happenings and activities in the city, and that's why the man is extremely valuable to them."

"Where does he get his sources, anyway?"

"That, is a secret my friend." Gerald smiled at Sid and snickered back softly as they continued their walk to the mentioned grocery store. To get to the store, they had to pass by a basketball court, which as of now, there were people on the court playing the game and also watching it, shouting to their team mates for the ball, shouting profanities, and cheering for support. Gerald and Sid recognized one of the players in the court. The player gave them a wave, and they waved back, and the player came over to them to have a friendly talk.

"Hey 'sup, Gerald, Sid, what's happenin'?" the player greeted them warmly behind the chain-linked fence as Sid and Gerald stopped at their tracks.

"We're just cool, Joey." Gerald replied back, smiling. "Who's winning?"

"Man, as if you didn't know!" he snickered boastfully, "of course we're winning! We whooped those sorry ass losers' hard, man!"

"Bullshit!" an opposite team member shouted, "It ain't over til it's over, and I'd say _we're _going to kick your ass!" and he was accompanied by cheers from his teammates.

"You're just bitter because you're already lose, mofo!" Joey replied back, "Why dontcha—"

"All right, all right," Gerald interjected nonchalantly, "Cut the stupid thrash talk out will you two?" he said to the both of them.

"Hey Gerald, say to that friend of yours that he's just a loud, bragging wannabe prick!" the opposite team member mocked playfully, which was followed by a loud, mocking, hysterical laughter.

Joey just ignored the insult, smiling and said to Gerald, "So, what're ya doin' here man?"

"Meh, we just thought that we'd give Fuzzy some company. Is… what the…" he saw a car, which looked familiar to him coming towards the court, "does that car look familiar to you?" he asked Joey, pointing at the said car.

"What car? You mean— oh shit…" he became fearful, alarmed, and quickly he shouted, "EVERYONE, DUCK NOW!" and some gunshots were fired.

"Sid, get down!" Gerald yelled alarmingly to Sid, and quickly he followed as ordered. It was a drive-by, specifically targeting an individual inside the court. Everybody was lying on the floor, face down. The person who was targeted by the people in the car retaliated by firing gunshots at them back. The car then drove out of sight. The drive-by was over in less than a minute, a very scary less than a minute. Thankfully, nobody got shot at or injured. There was a long silence followed soon after that, then one of the players got up and asked, "Is it over?"

The gunman sighed in relief and replied back to him, "Yeah, everything is cool now…" and then everyone got up, but still nervous as most of them alertly scanned around their surroundings incase there was a second wave.

"You're okay Sid?" Gerald asked him as he pulled him up.

"Yeah… thanks. I'm just feeling very edgy right now, that's all." He said shakily. "I _really_ hope that something bad will happen to that car…" he was looking at the street where the car went to.

And something bad did happen to that car. They could distinctively hear a screeching noise and crash soon afterwards. It was the work of _LES, _a couple of their members who were stationed in that neighborhood shot the wheel of that car with a crossbow and the car crashed to the sidewalk, but thankfully nobody was badly injured. Couple of seconds later, sirens of emergency vehicles was heard coming to the crash site. The driver and his passengers would have a very difficult time to explain why there were firearms inside their car to the cops. The spy agents smirked at each other and left the rooftop where they were positioned to go to another part of the city.

"Well, your wish just came true." Joey said, chuckling softly.

"Now you're making me feel bad." Sid replied back coolly, slightly feeling guilty about the curse.

Gerald snickered as he shook his head, "Look Joey, we'd better get going. Good luck with the ass whooping."

"Damn man, after that mess I doubt that any us wants to play again." He said, and he turned his face to his gang and shouted, "Yo, how 'bout we call it a day, huh?"

"Yeah… let's get the hell out of here before things are getting uglier." One of his friends said back to Joey.

Joey chuckled nervously, and said to Gerald and Sid, "You were saying something about Fuzzy, Gerald?"

'Yeah, um… Fuzzy is still at his pop's store, right?" Gerald said to Joey.

"Well, you'd better be quick then. His shift will be over anytime soon."

"Thanks man. Say, wanna come along?"

"Ahh… nah. It's getting late anyway, and I probably should get back home helping my old man with the garage."

"You shirked away from your dad? You ingrate." Sid accused playfully.

"That's low, man. What kind of a son are you?" Gerald added more.

"Shut up." Joey replied back, chuckling. "I promised him I'll be back in time to help him. And you know me, man. I ain't the kind of a punk ass moron who breaks his own promise."

"A'right. A'right. Don't hurt yourself, man. We'd better go anyway. We're out." Gerald said, pointing to the location they're heading.

"Yeah, see ya." Joey replied back, as he gave them a small wave and headed back into the court. Gerald and Sid resumed their journey to the grocery store to meet with the great Fuzzy Slippers. The store was between a barbershop and pawnshop. Although from the outside it looked somewhat old and unmanaged very well, the interior were very clean, the items were carefully shelved, and welcoming, since it was after all a family store ran by Fuzzy Slipper's family for generations. As Gerald opened up the door, ringing the little bell above it, he saw Harvey, the neighborhood mail carrier at the counter, lingering around.

"Hey Harvey my man!" Gerald greeted him.

"Hey man." Sid also greeted him.

"Hey guys." He greeted back, "What're you two doing here?"

"We thought we'd pay Fuzzy a visit. You're not coming all away here to buy groceries, are ya?" Gerald asked him.

"Heh, hell no man. I just cut my hair. I've been to that barbershop next door for over 20 years now. Hey, wanna check it out?" he took off his hat, revealing his new hairdo to Gerald and Sid.

"A regular Denzel Washington, Harv. The chicks are gonna love you now." Gerald complimented, smiling at him.

"You think so, man?" he said, looking at a mirror behind the counter. "I still think it looks kinda like Wesley Snipes' hair." He then put his cap back on.

"Nah…" Sid disagreed, "You're somewhere on along Ray Charles' line."

"Ray Charles? Maybe ten years from now man. You sure I don't look like Wesley Snipes?" he asked again to reassure.

"What? Denzel ain't cool enough for you?" Gerald asked back, smiling.

"What're you talking about dude? He obviously has that Ray Charles look on his face." Sid said to Gerald, making a frame with his fingers with Harvey's face inside it.

"Well, I guess I've to ask my money back then!" he replied, and the three of them laughed heartily. Well, not that heartily.

"Whoo… oh man." Gerald said, as his laughter died out. "Hey Harv, where's Fuzzy?"

"He's at the freezer back there, unloading some stuff." Harvey replied back, pointing with his thumb. "Go ahead boys, go and annoy him." he said, smiling. Sid and Gerald smiled back, went to the place that Harvey pointed out. And they finally met Fuzzy Slippers, who was unloading some cans of sodas from a box into the freezer.

"Hey Fuzzy." Gerald greeted him.

Fuzzy replied the greet back, as he unload the box.

"Busy day, huh?" Sid asked, smiling.

He said something that it was a very slow day today, so he finally had some time to unpack these sodas that hogged the space inside the stockroom. Harvey came over to them and grabbed a can of root beer from inside the box, pulled the tab and drank it. Fuzzy was annoyed and glared at him.

"Hey, cool man. I'll pay it back." Harvey replied back, sipping the drink. Fuzzy scoffed, shook his head and resumed the unpacking. He warned Harvey not to spill the drink, and Harvey snickered at him.

"Hey Fuzzy," Gerald said, "Got any new urban legends? I'm really running out of materials here, man."

Fuzzy asked back about what urban legends that Gerald had told to the good people of this city.

"Buncha stuff; The Subway Train Ghost, The Massacre of Victoria Mansion, The Guy who fell down into the Soda Vat and Died, Bridget's Spy Organization…" he said, pointing them out with his fingers one-by-one.

Fuzzy then took a plastic container box and sat on it, as he extended his index finger out and said that he has a new one for him. Gerald widened his eyes and lay back against a shelf and relaxed himself by putting his hands inside his pockets. Sid took a can of soda inside the freezer and drank it. Fuzzy glared at him as he grinned nervously.

"Hey, I'll pay for it, dude. Don't worry about it." He chuckled nervously.

Fuzzy groaned in annoyance, but keep his cool. He then proceeded to tell a story to them about The Legend of the Bridge Walker. It was said that in a gloomy, foggy night in the time after the construction of the longest bridge in the city was completed back in the late 1890's, there was this maiden, who unfortunately for her, had an unfaithful fiancé. She saw her fiancé with her own very eyes that he committed adultery with another woman. Disheartened, and heartbroken, she stormed out from the house and ran away as fast as she could. Her jerk of a fiancé tried to catch up with her, calling her repeatedly, begging for forgiveness. But she ignored him. She ran across the road as her fiancé tried to catch up, but suddenly this fast stagecoach knocked her fiancé down and trampled him as he screamed painfully, and finally resulting in a painful, agonizing death. She glared at the lifeless body, smirking and was actually delighted that he got what he deserves.

She began to smile widely, in a psychotic grin kind of way, and burst into a maniacal laughter. People at the scene were perplexed and started to become frightened of the girl. She stopped laughing, scanned around with that freakish smile and fled the scene. As she walked, she hugged herself, softly laughing maniacally. She walked to the middle of the mentioned bridge, climbed the ledge and threw herself into the river as she laughed. And the laughter was silenced forever. And again it was told that if you went over to the bridge sometime around midnight, you could hear her maniacal laughter when she killed herself. And with that, Fuzzy ended it with a smirk, beaming at the guys, who had their jaws gaped incredulously.

Fuzzy then continued and said something regarding Bridget's spy agency, that they've recruited new agents to replace her.

"Yeah, we know about it." Gerald replied. "Why did she want to quit anyway?"

Fuzzy replied that Bridget is one semester away from her graduation. She wanted to concentrate fully on her studies to become one of the top graduates.

"Yeah? Sid asked, "What's her major?"

Political Science, he replied. He elaborated that she wanted to become a columnist for a major newspaper someday since she loves to write.

"Kinda like Helga, isn't it?" Sid whispered to Gerald.

"Nah, Helga likes to write, but not about politics." Gerald said back. "Do you know it's actually our friends who got selected to become their member, Fuzzy?"

Fuzzy shook his head and shrugged, saying that he didn't know about it. All members were selected due to their attributes, merits and quality, not under influence from anyone else. But, he said more, that they shouldn't worry about their friends since the agency took care of their members very well, and not to mention each individual was put into training to become dependable, vigilant and trustworthy vigilantes.

"Wow, you know almost everything about them, don't you?" Sid asked him.

Fuzzy shot back a soft smile, and resumed unloading the cans.

"So… Do you have any juicy dirt for us? You know, tip-offs and all." Gerald asked.

Fuzzy replied that if they wanted to know, then they have to keep it a secret and act as if the conversation never happened before.

"Man, _that_ classified?"

"You bet." Harvey interjected, "Imagine that the tip-off was leaked. Now imagine one pissed off bad guy who can't carry their operation out because of that leaked tip-off. _And_ imagine that they're going to find that guy all over the place and won't rest until they've found himand beat the crap out of him… or worse."

Sid and Gerald gulped nervously. They now had second thoughts about it.

"Ah, don't worry about it." Harvey said, snickering. "Just keep your mouth shut and nothing is gonna happen."

Gerald and Sid looked at each other, contemplating. Sid then shrugged, and Gerald said to them, "Ah, what the hell. Just shoot."

And so Fuzzy gave some info that he had heard on the streets recently. A house somewhere outskirts of the city was in suspicion of smuggling drugs. An abandoned dock at some small port was expecting a shipment of illegal drugs. And finally, Michael was planning to do some assaulting, but Fuzzy couldn't tell to who or what he was targeting.

"Have you told Bridget about this?" Harvey asked him.

He replied no, since two of their agents will come here soon to obtain Fuzzy's tip-off.

"Who're the agents? They're not the new ones, are they?" Sid asked him.

He shrugged and shook his head, and replied to the two concerned guys that they shouldn't be worried about it if their friends were the ones who'll be given the tip-off. It was a usual standard procedure for them to come to his place, since it was the safest way to pass the information.

"Still, we're kinda concern about it, man." Gerald replied, "We want help them, one way or another."

"Help them? How?" Harvey asked, sipping the root beer.

"Well… we want to be their informants, just like you guys." Gerald finally expressed his interested to them.

"We?" Sid raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, _we_." He replied back, "if we want to help them, the sure proof way is to become their informants. There ain't any other way."

Harvey and Fuzzy stared at each other disbelievingly. Were they serious about volunteering themselves to become their informants? An informant's job isn't as easy as it looks. It shouldn't be taken lightly as responsibility is high if a person wants to become one and he would be held accountable for any false and misleading information or intelligence. One misinformation and it could spell jeopardy for the agents, or worse. Fuzzy warned them both, if they wanted to become one, then they must be highly dedicated to their job.

"We'll try our best, man. I mean, we have you guys to guide us and besides, we're in school. School is the best place to pick up information." Gerald justified his reason. Credible, but wasn't good enough for Fuzzy and Harvey.

Harvey and Fuzzy then discussed about Gerald and Sid's volunteering in front of them. There were some disagreement and voices were raised, but finally, they were unanimous. With that, Harvey said to them, "Sorry guys, can't let you to become one."

"What! How come?" Gerald protested, in demand for an answer.

"Look, I know you two are concerned about your friends, but you two don't have what it takes to become one."

"That's bullshit, man!" Gerald swiped his hand wide across angrily, unsatisfied with the given answer. "We could do twice a better job than you do! Better even!"

"Now you're being obnoxious, man!" Harvey replied back, "Didn't you listen to yourself just now Gerald? You're whining! You guys aren't responsible and mature enough for the job!"

"I can't believe it!" Sid said angrily, "We're offering our help on a silver platter and you guys reject it outright! We'll prove it to you that we have what takes, and we're gonna beat you in your own game!"

Fuzzy then finally interjected and said to them that this fuming conversation is over. Gerald and Sid glared at them for a moment, with rage still flaring in their hearts, and they then abruptly left the store, slamming the door shut. Harvey and Fuzzy looked at each other, absolutely concerned.

"They'll understand that this is for their own good eventually." Harvey said dejectedly. Fuzzy nodded, and replied to him that Sid didn't pay for his soda.

Outside the store, Gerald and Sid walked away angrily with rage still burning in their hearts.

"This sucks." Sid muttered softly.

"Yeah, who the hell they think they are?" Gerald said back, kicking a can. "Fuzzy became their informants when he was our age, and yet he has the freaking balls to tell us we're not responsible enough! What a stupid excuse."

"Now what're we going to do?" Sid asked him.

Gerald contemplated for a moment, trying to remember what Fuzzy told to them earlier. He remembered something, and smirked. "Hey, Gino has a brother called Michael, am Iright?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Don't you remember what Fuzzy just said? This Michael guy is planning something bad, but Fuzzy ain't know nothing about it!"

"Oh, come on dude. There are thousands of Michaels out there in this city. What makes you so sure Gino's psycho brother is the one we're looking for?"

"Sid, it's… _freaking… Gino…"_

Sid was stunned, and stared at Gerald for a moment. "My God, you're right. Let's go find him!"

And to get to Gino's place, they had to take the subway. Once it arrived, they went inside the train, and took a seat near the exit. They didn't talk, most probably since they were too tired or had nothing to talk about. A couple of moments later, Gerald suddenly smiled and snickered softly, which made Sid raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Heh. I just remembered something when I was nine. Remember the 'When the sun goes down, stay above ground' warning?"

Sid chuckled, and replied, "I can't believe you still remember that shit, man."

Eventually they arrived in front of Gino's house, with bodyguards patrolling inside and out of his abode. The house was surprisingly modest, almost a mansion but it wasn't, and its front lawn wasn't big at all.

"Should I ring the doorbell or should you?" Sid said to Gerald, smirking.

One of the bodyguards took notice of the presence of the two awkward teens staring at Gino's house, and he immediately took action, "What are ya kids looking at! Get outta here!" he ordered them.

"Jeez man. We're just admiring the place, that's all." Gerald replied back as he and Sid went off. They then walked into an alley nearby to gather thoughts and tried to conjure up a plan on how get into his house.

"So how are we going to get in?" Gerald asked.

"Wear a fake moustache and go for the old pizzaman trick?"

"Be serious, man!" he retorted back, "There's got to be a way to sneak in past those guards." He said, rubbing his chin.

Suddenly they heard a loud knocking sound from deep inside the alley, and a soft "shit…" was heard. They then turn to the where the sound was coming from and saw a figure trying to climb up a fence. They recognized that figure.

"It's Gino." Gerald said, spitefully.

"Come on," Sid motioned his head to suggest to Gerald to go after him. They walked with a somewhat hastened pace to Gino, as he was trying hopelessly to climb the chain link fence up. Sid yanked his clothes, Gino turned around and Sid said to him, "Hey there pal."

Then both of them grabbed Gino by his shirt collar and pinned him to the wall aggressively. Gino was stunned and began to get scared of the threatening situation. He tried to cool them down by talking to them and trying not to struggle.

"Gerald, Sid, what are you—"

"Cut the sweet talk, Gino!" Gerald replied angrily.

"You're just as sick as your brother you son of a bitch! You guys are planning to destroy _LES _and their members, aren't you! Tell us what are his plans _now_ or we will beat the shit out of you!" Sid threatened him.

"Look, I think there's a _big_ misunderstanding here." Gino replied back nervously. "I'm not in the same league—"

"Yeah, right! I bet your butt you're not!"

"Talk, man! Don't make me use this!" Sid warned, as he took his pocketknife out.

Gerald became alarmed, "Sid, what're you doing? Put that thing away!"

Sid scoffed, and put it back into his pocket. "All right, Gino! 'Fess up!" he continued.

"Please, guys! I'm really serious about this! Bridget's spy organization could be in danger right now! There's a big possibility that they're going to fall into my brother's trap! Please man, _listen_ to me!"

Gerald glared at Gino's nervous look. He thought that they had intimidated him enough, and felt that he was being honest about it, and finally he said "All right. Start talking, but _don't_ even think of pulling something stupid." Gerald warned him.

"Well, if you'd please let me go from your clutches? I swear that I won't run away." He replied back timidly, as he tried to shove their hands away from his suit collar. They were reluctant at first, but finally they released their hands away. Gino brushed his suit, and said to them, "Let's go to Olgas house. I'll tell you all the details on the way there."

No way we got to tell the spy plus I got to go to Arnold

As they drive to the docks they see Arnold as they ketch up with him and tell them about Nadine, Lila , Rhonda ,Helga and phoebe being spies as he stands there shock he then realizes that he got help them he walks to bridget and all of them get caught in the net .

We don't have enough time but we need Bridget were is she we have to tell them whats going on Arnold said.

My names Linda shes out but let me give you some suits and spy equipment no charge now let me here about this plan.

As they finish telling Linda , Linda calls Brad out here to help them as he comes out they all say his name at the sometime they say Brad

What are you doing here?

I was wondering the same thing about you, I was one of the girls fighting teachers? Brad said

One of them ,no wonder they knew him he was training them ,oh you've have better not have hurt them.

I never hurt Lila and the girls.


End file.
